


Secrets We Keep

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, S&M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 52,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay guys, new story by anonymous request.  I have never done a story like this. A s am m story with Jamie as the sub and Claire as the dom. I know others have done the reverse. I will go out of my way to keep it original. Okay, here goes..





	1. The Hotel

James Fraser never thought he would end up in someplace like this. Raised in a fairly conservative Scottish family, growing up to become a firefighter; nothing in his background would have pointed to him walking into a hotel boardroom into a meeting of a s and m club. 

But, here he is. He is surprised how normal everyone looks. Distinguished by armbands that denote their status, green for newbies, blue for experienced, as well as black for doms and red for subs. He wears both green and red armbands. Despite or is it because of his profession, he wishs to be dominated.

She catches his eye across the room. Her curly brown hair and toffee colored eyes draw him to her through he is sure he is a sub too. He is very surprised to see she sports black and blue armbands.

"A dom then?" He greets her.

"Yes newbie. And a sub?"

"Aye. I dinna ken why I am here. Never gave any thought to doing such."

"50 Shades?" She asks with a smile.

"Nae Sassanech. Never seen the films nor read the books."

"Sassanech?"

"Dinna mean to offend. Just dinna ken yer name."

"You may call me Healer, newbie."

"And ye can call me Fire, if ye are inclined."

"Well Fire, we are matched. Do you know anything about this lifestyle?"

"Nae much."

"Come." He follows her across the room to a table set to the side. There are forms set on it. "It is a contract. It outlines all that you are comfortable with. As the sub, you have more power then I do, in the beginning. The rules and safe word will be honored."

"Tis good. Ahhh," he picks up the sheaf of papers and starts to read it. "There is a lot."

"Yes. Can be anything from a full sexual relationship to an occasional spanking. A 24 master/ slave situation to months or years. All up to you."

"Would we be, ahhh exclusive."

"It is what I prefer. It makes keeping the rules straight, easier."

"Aye, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I did. And might again. This is not, automatically, a relationship. It could become one. But that isn't the purpose. It isn't always about sex, though sex is usually a part."

"I ken. It is about control and letting go."

"Exactly. So, will you let me master you Fire. Will you give yourself to me?"

He looks into those toffee, whisky eyes. God, she was beautiful. Not what he was expecting. So much more. "Can ye handle me Healer? Ye are verra wee."

"Oh, I can handle you." And his cock jumped.

"Aye." He looks back down at the contract," I want more then 24 hours, I believe. But can we start there."

"We can. Are you free this weekend?"

"I am." 

"Good. My address." She pulls out a premade card. It has her address and phone number. No name. "Choose a safe word, dress comfy, and be at that address by 8 Friday night."

"May I know your name?" 

"You must earn it Fire. As I will need to earn yours." She gathers the contract with his prefences on it and stands up. "By 8. Don't be late."


	2. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie( Fire) and Claire( Healer) meet at her house. Things quickly heat up.

Comfy she said. He dresses in sweats and a t-shirt. He carries more of the same as well as toiletries, in an overnight bag. He smiles when he thinks of the safe word. He knew immediately what it would be. He knocks.

She has prepared her house for this weekend. He, Fire, because of that red hair or something else, she wonders, had asks for light restrains. She really liked that kind of play. It gives her more control. And feathers, whips, and permission to please her. That was a welcome surprise. He wasn't in to this for just what he could get out of it. Must were. Who was this guy? She would know more after the weekend. He rings the bell promptly at eight.

She is a vision in her skin tight yoga pants and thin t-shirt. No bra underneath. Her curles are free and riotous around her face. "Right on time. Good start. Come in Fire. We will start by going back over the contract. I want to make sure it is clear."

"Aye mistress."

"No, I have in no way yet earned that title. You may still refer to me as Healer."

"My pardon Healer." He follows her into her sitting room, his eyes on her arse.

"Are you watching my arse?" 

"I..ahhh."

"Look Fire. For this to work there can be no lies. Total honesty is required."

"I was."

"Good. It is one of my best features. If you are good, I will let you touch me there. Now, for the contract." She leads them to the sofa and the contract that is on the coffee table. "I know we went over this. It is just good policy to go over it again. To make sure everything is clear." He nods. "Okay, first. What is your safe word?" 

He grins. "Sassanech."

"Well, that works. What does it mean? Just curious."

"Outlander or english person."

"Ahh. Why you called me that the other day."

"Aye Healer. It was."

"Sassanech. Okay. And you want spanking, light fun, like tickling. Restrains." She hesitates for a split second," and you want to see to my pleasure too."

"Aye Healer. I was raised to be a gentleman."

"Why this? You are a very good looking man. Why are you here?"

"My job. I am.." She reaches out and places her hand over his mouth.

"No. Tell me without telling me what you do." He smiles against her hand, kisses her palm before removing it.

"Okay, it is very stressful. I must be in control there. It is essential. I need an outlet. A way to safely let off steam. With someone I trust. And, because of the nature of my work, maintaining a relationship is hard."

"Logical. My work has the illusion of control. But not the reality. This allows me to have the control I need."

"Very well matched then."

"Yes. One final thing, no lip kisses. Way to intimate for the beginning."

"Another thing to earn?"

"Possibly. Are you ready to start?" 

"Aye."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nae, tisn't yer job Healer. Tis mine. What can I get for ye?"

"Very good Fire. There are cold water bottles in the fridge. Go fetch two. We will need to stay hydrated."

He bows low and then turns to fetch them. He has a fine arse to. Will be nice to play with. He will be. A gentleman in this lifestyle was a rare thing. He soon returns. He hands her one. "Yer servant ma'am." Another leg-sweeping bow. Who was this guy?

"Thank you Fire. Come. I have some equipment set up in my bedroom." He follows. "It is comfortable restrain system. You kneel here." She indicates the padded bench. "Yer arms go here," a padded bar in front," and are attached to cuffs coated with lamb skin. You won't be able to move but will be comfortable." He nods. "Strip. Everything off." He nods again and gives her a cheeky grin before slipping his shoes off. He slowly removes his socks and she releases that he is doing a striptease. Very nice. She stands back and watches. He pulls his shirt slowly off, exposeing his flat muscler stomach inch by inch. Oh, he is built. He then eases the sweatpants off. She is shocked when his bare bum comes into view. No underwear. He turns back to face her when his pants are at his knees. "A true Scott wears naught but lipstick under his clothes." He says as she gets her first look at his cock. Oh he is build everywhere! And already half hard. He slips his pants all the way off. He stands and lets her look at him. She takes a long feather and walks around him. She runs the feather over his back and bum. He hisses and she grins. She comes around the front and teases his nipples. They are as erect as her own and he groans when she runs the feather tip around them. She then heads down his chest. His muscles tighten as she gets closer to his cock, now completely erect and laying against his stomach. 

"Please!" He groans.

"Silence Fire. No words until I ask for them." She slowly runs the feather over his thighs and he bites his lip and moans. Finally, she runs it over his tight testes and cock. He is panting by this time. "On the bench. Kneel." She orders. He drops down and raises his hands. She secures him and runs the feather then the tip of the whip up and down his back and over that fine arse. His legs are trembling and she is soacked. She usually doesn't have sex the first time. But, she wants to see if he can pleasure her. But first.

The first lash is across his shoulders. He moans. The secound across his arse. He moans louder and moves back, seeking more. She is happy to oblige. She alternates hard and soft lashs. When the force of his breathing fills the room, she stops. She undoes the cuffs.

"Get up and face me." He does. She is pleased to see he still has an erection. "I am going to get undressed now." She sees him swallow. "You may speak. Tell me what to take off first."

"Yer shirt." His voice is deepened by his desire and she gets wetter. She slips it off maintaining eye contact with him. "Pants." She wiggles out of them leaving her in just her lace knickers. "May I touch ye Healer?" 

"You may." He steps closer and places one hand on her breast and the other between her legs. His fingers start to move and she forgets that she is supposed to be in control. "Ohhhh. Ohhhhh hell." He moves his thumb over her clit over her knickers. His other thumb teases her nipple. Her head falls back. 

"Permission to make ye cum Healer."

"Oh hell yes. Make me cum Fire." He moves his hand under her knickers and drops his head, pulling the nipple he wasn't teasing deep in his mouth. Her knees buckled and she wraps her arm around his neck. His mouth and fingers push her closer and closer. "Yessss please please please." She pants. And then...

She has had good orgasms but none this powerful with fingering. Her mouth drops open. Her breath comes out in a whoosh. She shudders. She looks at him stunned. 

"Did I service ye well Healer?" And she remembers her role. She had lost herself for a moment. 

"Very well. Now, on the bed. My turn."

To be continued.


	3. Her Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire( Healer) shows Jamie(Fire) a thing or two.  
> Quite explicit

He sits on the edge of the bed and watches her. She looks him up and down before running her hand down his chest. He holds still, only his labored breathing gives away the effect she is having on him. Her fingernails run up and down his chest before dipping down to run over his cock, now fully erect and oozing precum. 

"Healer."

"Silence! I want your noises not your words." And his noises she gets. Soft moans, gasps, and grunts as her fingernails work up and down his length. "Lay down. Spread your legs." He does and she sits beside him, continuing to tease as she adds her mouth, licking around his nipple. 

"Ah Dhai!" He groans out and she gets still.

"Are those words? You may answer."

"Aye Ghaildhig. Sorry."

"No words. No matter the language." She bends back down and bites the nipple she had been teasing. "No words." She reiterates as he jumps. Her lips moves down as she starts to stroke him. His moans get louder but he resist calling out to God. A near thing as her mouth heads farther south. She licks his tip and then engulfs him. No warning. No farther foreplay. He is a big man and had never had anyone able to take him all in. He cries out and clings to the blanket under him as she swallows him whole. Her mouth starts to move and he bucks his hips up. She slips him out of her and looks up.

"Be still. No movement. And you mustn't cum. Not yet." He swallows hard and nods as she moves back and takes him back in her mouth. It is esquist turture. To feel every bit of him surrounded by her talented mouth and be unable to move or cum. But, her complete control is what he wanted. He takes deep breaths and forces his body still. It takes a bit more self control not to cum. Finally, he feels her pull away. He feels her slip a condom on him. She rolls over , after removing her knickers.

"Come over her and f*ck me. F*ck me good. And when I have cum, you may. No words. Just noises." He doesn't hesitate. He slips over and in her in one movement. He groans as he feels how loose and wet she is. He pushes forward and she arches against him. "Harder Fire. You won"t break me." He grabs her hands, pulling them over her head and starts to pound. "Oh yes! Like that! F*ck me hard." Her words and the way her body seems made for his, the feel of that awesome chest tight against hers, all conspired to make it very hard for him not to cum. He moves one hand and puts it under her, lifting her body closer, urging her legs to wrap around his waist. She does and he moves faster. "Oh shit. Oh f*ck. So close.!" She breathes against his ear. He lifts her farther up so he can reach her breasts. He draws a nipple in deep, as deep as her thrusts. "That's it! Bloody hell! Suck me hard! F*ck me hard!" He shudders hard, knowing he won't be able to hold out long. He sucks, licks, and pounds. "Ohhhh yessss. Shit, F*ck, I am cumming!" Thank God! He holds out until her body releases it's grip on him, before cumming with a roar.


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, snuggles, a shower.

"Are you okay?" She asks him when she can speak again.

He nods and she recalls she had forbid him to speak. Oops. "You can speak."

"Maybe. I maybe can speak. That was..indescribable."

"It was very good. Let me see your back." He flops over and she runs her suddenly soft hands over his back. "I will need to clean these out. Don't want you getting an infection. Come Fire. Let's shower."

He finds it hard to keep his hands or cock off her when those soft hands of hers move over his back. She cleanses the lash marks carefully as he stands under the hot water. "A true healer." He says.

"It is called aftercare and is essential in any healthy dom/ sub relationship. Respect and trust." She explains. She applies antibiotic ointment across them after. They then move into the kitchen.

"May I cook? Not just because I am the sub. But, because I really wish to do it for you." 

"Yes you may Fire." She sits and watches him as he moves through the kitchen. His movements are fluid. He moves with an easy grace. It makes her hungry for him to return to her bed. That feeling is unusual and she knows she must be careful.

He makes omelets and explains," I can make more elebrate meals. Just thought ye may be to hungry to wait."

After, they load the dishwasher. She leads him into the living room and the couch. She had slipped a robe, just a robe on. He had pulled his sweats back on but was barechested. "Come cuddle with me." She instructs.

"Cuddles?"

"Part of aftercare." She explains. He shrugs and does. She wraps a blanket around them and rests her head on his bare chest. He sighs and pulls her close. "This isn't a relationship. Or, not a romantic one." She reminds him.

"Aye lass, I ken. Ye are just making sure I am okay."

"Right. That is all. It is just part of the role of a dom."

"I understand. Now, lay yer heid. Let me take care of ye too."

She relaxes against him. She knows she has to get a handle on this. To resume the dom role. But not just yet. It feels way to good to snuggle in his arms.


	5. The End of the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reestablishs control.  
> NSFW

"We need to bed." She says. She is way to comfortable laying against him. She must get control back.

"Aye Healer. To bed or to sleep?" He arches his eyes at her and she wants to do nothing more then to take him into her body. Which is why she can't.

"To sleep. Come." He follows her out, watching the way her arse moves under the thin robe. She, knowong he is watching, starts to wiggle. She hears him groan and smiles. That is more like it. "Strip." She instructs when they reach her room. He does with a huge grin.

"We are not having sex right now. I sleep in the nude. I prefer my bed partners do the same. That is all." She slips out of her robe, and pulls the covers back. She places one of the pillows at the foot. "You, Fire, sleep at my feet." He arches his eyes but doesn't protest. Just climbs in after her. She adjusts so she isn't kicking him. "Good night Fire."

"Good night Healer."

To fall asleep isn't hard. Even in this strange position. It had been a long day and night. He wakes in the dead of the night to find her feet at his crotch. Oh Jesus! Those toes moving against his cock were doing things to him. He dinna ken if she is aware but, he sure is. Turn-about is fair play, he thinks. And there is something he had been wanting to do. This position made it easy. 

He moves his hands up her legs, moving thrm open. If she was awake, he feels that she will stop him now. But she doesn't. Just sighs and opens for him. He moves his lips up her inner thigh. He can smell her, her desire is as strong as his own. He groans and continues up. The farther he works up, the softer her skin gets. It is intoxicating.

He places his hands on her arse, lifting her up. He then buries his face between her legs. His tongue finds her opening and darts in and out. He feels her hands land on his hair. Her grip tightens as his tongue moves faster.

"Higher, you bloody Scot!" She growls. He smiles as he works his way up. He wonders if he will have to pay for this. He hadn't permission. He is to enthralled by her taste to care. He licks up, nibbling on her tender flesh as he goes. "Oh hell Fire, eat me out. I need to cum."

That is exactly what he intends to do. He nibbles around her clit before settling in. He licks up and down, increasingly fast as she starts to ride his face. One hand carresses her arse, the other moves up to fondle her breast and nipples.

"Ohhhhh f*ck, f*ck, f*ck! She cries as he stops licking and starts sucking. "Harder Fire! Oh Bloody F*ck!" His hand on her arse slips over and he slips a finger and then two inside her. "Ohhhh yes! Oh shit! Oh holy hell, I am cumming!" She bucks against his mouth and her whole body shivers. The nipple under his finger becomes a pebble. His hand and mouth are flooded with the sweetest liquid. He lays against her thigh and smiles at her. He mouth is wide open and she is panting.

"You...know you, ahhhh...have ..to..be..punished. You touched..me ..without ..permission." She manages to say after a few minutes.

"Aye Healer. I ken."

"As soon as I can...breath again."


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healer must punish Fire. Will he enjoy it?   
> NSFW

"Come up here!" She orders when she can take a deep breath again. No one had ever...not that he needs to know that. He had touched her without permission. He must be punished and she had to reestablish control. And quickly. She had totally lost herself, not just her dom self, while he was doing all those wonderful things between her legs. She has to become Healer, the dom, in total control again.

He moves up to her side and she reaches between his legs grabbing his semi-erect cock. With a few deep strokes, she has it full erect. He groans and moves under her hand.

"No, Fire. Be still. You are mine. I say when you cum, when you take your pleasure, when you spill your seed. I own every drop of semen, every sperm. Do you understand?" She is still stroking him and he answers in a slightly strangled voice.

"Aye Healer."

"Good. And you are not to touch me unless I say. You broke the rule," her other hand joins it's mate and starts to pull on his bawls. His grunt has her wanting to guide him between her legs. But, not yet. "And for that you must be punished." Her arms are around him and her naked body is pressed tight to his back. He hisses when she bites his neck. She works down his back, nibbling her way down. Her hands still work on his cock and bawls. His breath comes in increasing strangled gasps. "You mustn't cum. Not one drop of semen is to escape. It is all mine." She reaches his fine arse and lets his cock alone for a moment. She runs her hands down over his gluteus maximus. Lord, he was beautifully build. She adds her mouth, licking and nibbling. His legs shake and she smiles. Now, this was more like it. 

"Turn over." He does and she sees he is so erect his cock is shiny. Nice. She moves up and bites his nipples before soothing them with her tongue.

"Please." He groans out. "Oh please."

"Please what Fire."

"I...I really need to be inside ye."

"Not quite yet." She starts to suck on his nipple. He groans out, what she is sure is a curse in Ghaildhig. She grins bigger. She is as horny as he is but, she needs to make him beg. To show him she is the one in control. So she continues to suck.

"I willna touch ye again unless ye say sae. Just please Healer." He moans. 

"Who am I?" 

"Healer, the Dom, the only one in charge."

"Don't forget it." She grabs a condom and can barely fit it over his cock. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! "I cum first."

"Aye." He gasps as she slips on to him. She starts to rock and he clings to the blankets, afraid to touch her. That was good but she needed his touch. She knows he won't last long. 

"You may touch me Fire. One hand on my clit. One on my boob. Now!" God, he was stretchong her like she had never been before and it is glorious. Oh, his thumb has found her clit. His hand covers her boob. His long middle finger stokes her nipple. F*ck she is going to cum hard. She rocks against his hand. Harder and faster. 

"Iffin! Ah Dhia! F*ck!" He growls out as his dripping sweat mixes with hers.

"Oh bloody f*cking hell!" She screams as her orgasm builts. "F*ck!" She drops her head and buries her head in his neck as she shudders under the power of her finish. She had been right. It was massive. 

"Healer!" He screams as he jerks and pumps up and into her. 

"I apologize for touching ye without yer permission." He says.. They lay next to each other, both struggling to get their breathes and heartrates back to normal.

"Just don't do it again"

"Aye. Do ye wish me to return to the foot?"

"No. Stay." She moves over and draws him.close, placing his head on her chest.

"What?"

"Aftercare. I will check the bites after we.sleep a bit." He grins and settles against her and they both sleep.


	7. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healer stakes a claim.

"I've something for you." It is the next morning and they sit at a breakfast she has prepared.

"A present?"

She smiles. "Sort of. I don't give them to everyone. Not all my subs."

"And how many has rhat been, if I may ask?"

"Three before you. I gave it to one other. Not the exact same, of course. You don't have to take it. If you do, it means that we are exclusive in this particular relationship. And, you may not start a romantic relationship without my permission."

"And ye, can ye?"

"I can. I am the dom."

"What is it?"

She pulls out a small silver chain with a symbol on it. It has a key lock, not a regular clasp. "It would go around your ankle. Silver so it can be worn all the time. It is a sign of ownership in this community. I will have the key."

"May I see it?"

"Of course." She hands it over. He exams the strange symbol.

"It is the rod of Asclepius." She explains. "It is the symbol."

"For medicine. Right Healer?" 

"Right."

"So ye are a doctor?"

"No. Will you wear it accepting what it means?"

"Ownership. Possesion?"

"Yes. You are to see no other dom, have no girlfriend without my permission, all your orgasms belong to me. You may not even masturbate without my permission."

"And if I do?" He grins across the table at her.

"Then you will be punished. And it won't be pleasurable. Trust me. But, if you wear it, I will take care of you. Will be the dom you need. I think you will find you needn't masturbate. If you need to then I am being neglect of my job. And, I am never neglect for of that." 

He feels his cock tighten again as he looks into those bottomless whisky eyes. Does it ever stop, the want of her? 

"Will you wear it?"

"Aye Healer. I will." She nods and falls down on the floor, slipping it around his ankle and locking it in place. She stays there rubbing her hand up his bare leg. They are both in just robes. "Where is the key?" He asks her with a groan.

"On a chain around my neck." She slips the robe around her waist to show him. He groans louder at the sight of her bare breasts. "Do you want me Fire?"

"God yes! More then my next breath." She slips a condom out of the pocket of the robe and slips under his robe to slip it on him. She then takes her own completely off, loosens his and mounts him. He grabs her waist to steady her and she wraps her hands around his neck. It is slower, more control then it has ever been. The move together with gentle moans and sounds instead of frantic curses. They cum together with deep sighs.


	8. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire and Healer return to their real lives for awhile

"Claire Beauchamp," her friends voice finally penetrates and she looks up. "Where in the world are ye?"

"Right here. Just going over Dr Simon's orders for room 113."

"Really! For the last fifteen minutes. And so focused that ye haven't heard me call yer name for the past five minutes." Gellis Duncan, her best mate since they both entered nursing school six years ago, asks flipping her chestnut locks as she shakes her head. "I dinna believe ye."

"What is it Gellis?" 

"Jo needs yer help with a difficult stick. He kens yer the best at finding the unfindable veins." She nods, gets up and follows her mate. If Jo Abernathy, one of the best lab techs she has ever seen and a fellow mate, can't find a vein, it must really be hiding. And If she can't find it, the surgical intern, Frank Randall, will have to be called in. She doesn't want that. He can find the difficult veins, true. But, he has a hard hand and she tries to spare her patients his 'care' when she can.

The patient is a sweet elderly woman.her veins are as fragile as her paper thin skin. "I didn't want to stick her more than twice. Her blood thinners will cause massive bruising." Jo explains. His American accent always sounds funny amoung the Scottish and English accents.

"Och, he is a sweetie. I dinna mind." She replies. Claire smiles at her. 

"Well love. Let's see what we can find." She finds a vein, after a bit of searching. It is on her leg and Claire warns it will hurt.

"Nae worries dear. Do as ye need." She gets the needle in and draws a thin stream of blood. Jo collects what is needed.

"Who is he, then?" Gellis asks over a tea and coffee break later.

"Wot?"

"The lad who has ye sae distracted."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jamie sits around the firehouse and hopes for a call. He has been back to work for going on eight hours with forty more to go, and naught one call. He sits and plays cards, poker, with his mates Rupert and Angus.

"Okay lad. Who is she and how far did ye get?" Rupert asks.

"From his card play, I guess all the way. Am I righr?" Angus replies with a rude gesture.

"Ye two are such children." He replies with a flush.

"Come on mate. This place is dead. Everyone else is asleep. Ye can tell us." Rupert coaxes.

"There is naught to tell."

"Ye have lost fifty pounds to Angus, the worst poker player in the house." He tucks a wild swing from the same," there is something to tell."

"There isn't. Maybe I just feel sorry for him."

"Nah, it is a lass."

Claire gets through her shift without revealing anything to Gellis. She is persist but, she just can't tell her. This relationship, must stay private. But it is Fire that has her distracted. And that is unusual. She always gave her all as a dom. As Healer. But Claire has always been able to seperate it. Keep that part of her life apart from the rest. Fire, though. He followed her, filling her thoughts and keeping her knickers wet whenever he crossed her mind. Which is way to often. 

She drives towards home, thinking of him. Recalling their last time late Sunday night. When she had gave him permission to touch her arse. Lost in her fantasy, she didn't see the other car coming. 

Jamie finally got some peace and quiet when Angus and Rupert are relieved. Tim and Stephen are quiet and allow him time with his own thoughts. He needs to be sleeping himself. But thoughts of her, thoughts of Healer, keep him awake. 

He has no point of reference, of course, but it seems unusual, what it is between them. A bit more than a dom/ sub relationship. The want of her, Christ, it never stops. The pull towards her was so bloody strong. He sighs and stretches across the little twin bed. He is remembering the way her arse felt in his hands, when the bells sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Well, a little sorry.


	9. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car crash, a anxious paramedic. An unconscious nurse.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The sickening roller coaster movement. The sound of breaking glass, and crunching metal, the seatbelt tightening across her seconds before the airbag deploys. And then nothing. Just blackness.

"A two vehicle crash. Unconcious female in one car. A dazed teenage driver in the second." Dispach reports as Jamie and the others head out. Jamie in the truck that contains the extraction equipment. It sounds like it may be needed for the female patient.

"She has remained unconscious. But her breathing seems stable." The emt, amoung the first, first responders, reports. Jamie, a fireman paramedic, nods. He is mentally cataloging what may be wrong. Concusion, a spinal injury serere whiplash. All possibilities go through his mind as he approachs the crumbled vehicle and the unconscious woman. Angus and Stephen, also paramedics , are with him.

She lays with here head turned away from them. The airbag covers must of her face. But, that hair. That curly wig he had spent a good part of the weekend tugging on, is still verra recognisable. Oh sweet Mary, it is Healer!

"Vitals are stable." Agnus reports. He is unaware what his mate is going through. He is steadily assessing the patient. "We will need to cut the airbag away. Hey Jamie, are ye with us lad?"

"Aye sorry. Yes. Neck brace. Before we move what is supporting her, let's secure her neck."

"On it." Stephen runs off to get it. Angus to get the airbag cutter. He is temporarily alone with her. 

"I am here lass. Tis Fire. I've ye. Ye are naught alone." He strokes the part of her face he can reach. Her breathing evens out some under his touch.

Noises slowly return. Sirens. Murmured voices. A saw. She tries to catalog them. To make them make sense. But her brain is to fuzzy. She drifts back off.

"On three." Jamie says. He has secured her neck. Angus and Stephen prepare to move the air bag. "One. Two. Three." They lift it off and away and he holds her in place. He continues to as they cut the seatbelt off of her. He holds her straight as they slip a back board behind her.

Hands. Known hands. They hold her face and neck. Words. Soothing words spoke over her. But not English words. Not English but familiar just the same.

"Gentle. We dinna ken if her back be injured."

"We ken this Jamie." 

He knows they do. But, it is her. So he tells them anyway.

Fire! His sub name drifts up and then out of her barely parted lips.

"She said something." Angus reports.

"Fire." This time they all hear it.

"Nae lass. No fire. But we are getting ye out." From Stephen. Only Jamie kens she is calling his name 

"Lay yer head lass. I've ye." He whispers into her ear as they gently transfer her into the ambulance. "I am riding with her." He tells the others. The shrug. It is okay with them.

He inserts an IV., retakes her vitals, hooks up a heart moniter, and applies an oxygen mask. Same as he would for any patient. He also finds her drivers license. 

"Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, age 27, pulse 55, bp 140/60 temp 99 pulse ox 89 on room air 100 on oxygen." He reports to hospital. "Involved in a MVA. Unconscious at the scene, seat belt on, air bag deployed. Has not fully returned to consciousness. We are 10 minutes out."

He turns back to her. "Hey Healer. Hey Claire. Wake up please. Wake up and fuss at me for ken' yer name "

"Fire?" It is a mere whisper but music to his ears.

"Aye Claire."

"Shit!" He laughs. She is there. Healer. "How bad?"

"You were unconscious for a bit. Scared me. Your left wrist is probably fractured. The airbag gave ye two black eyes. We haven't done a full neck and back assessment."

"Paramedic?"

"Aye and fireman."

"Ahhh. Sleepy." Her eyes drift back shut.

"Hey, do ye want to ken my name. Wake up Claire. Please." But they are at the hospital. He and Rupert, who had drove, wheel her quickly into the back of casualty and to a waiting medical team. He gives his report. Including the brief return to consciousness.

"Thank ye. We have her. Nurse Beauchamp is in good hands." 

"She is a nurse?"

"Aye. At this hospital."

"I will wait. To make sure she is okay."

"Suit yerself."

"Claire!" He jerks around at the sound of the cry. A lass with chestnut curles runs toward the gurney. "What happened?"

"MVA. Loss of consciousness. Gellis, do you want involved.?"

"Of course I bloody do!"

"Can ye be objective?"

"Aye. Where do ye need me?" The door closes and Jamie slumps against the wall.

"Ready to go?" Rupert comes up and asks.

"Nae. She is a nurse. Here. I wanna wait and see if she is okay. Ye can return to the scene. Help the lads with..whatever."

"Jamie, are ye okay?"

"Aye just..she is one of us. I just wanna see her safe."

"Aye. Okay I will be off then." He barely hears him. An undetermined time later..

Gellis walks out. Jamie hurries over to her. "Is she okay?"

"And ye are?"

"Sorry Jamie Fraser. One of the paramedics that brought her in."

"Ahhh okay. She has a bad concussion. She will be admitted overnight for observation. Her left wrist is fractured. She is a mass of bruises. But it could have been much worse."

"Aye. The seatbag and airbag both did their jobs."

"Thank the saints."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. She is a bit loopy."

"It is okay." She watches him walk away thinking,

"There is more to that story."

Her left wrist is in a cast. Her right has an IV. Her eyes are almost swollen shut. She is unbearably beautiful. He takes a seat and takes her right hand. "Hey Healer. Seems that is my role tonight."

She cracks one swollen eye open and winces. "Fire. I thought I dreamed you."

"Nae such luck. I am right here Claire."

"A paramedic fireman."

"Aye Nurse Beauchamp."

"Well, I guess we know now. Naught to do about it."

"Ye dinna ken my name." She frowns and whinces again. "Do ye wish to?"

"Yes. Tell me."

"Tis Jamie. Jamie Fraser."

"Jamie. Do you still wear your ankle chain?"

"Aye. Do you still have the key?"

"Oh Christ. I don't know." Her frantic hand moves up to her neck. She finds bare skin.

"I have it. I rescued it before they took ye back. To spare the questions, ye ken."

"Oh. Thank you Jamie."

"Ye are welcome Claire."

"You know after we return , when I get out, we return to Healer and Fire."

"I do. I am yer sub here to Claire. Just calling ye Healer may raise questions. I wilk stay, if ye wish."

"Please do. Thank you Jamie."

"Ye are welcome Claire."


	10. In the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes care of Claire while she heals.

"Owwwwe!" Her cry rouses him from an uneasy sleep. He is in a fairly uncomfortable seat beside her hospital bed. She is still in casualty awiting admittance. He jerks up and looks to her.

"Claire, what is it? What do ye need?" She is bone white and has a sheen of sweat over her bruised face. "Ye are in pain?" He guesses. And bad pain.

"Yes. Oh man. I never knew."

"Is it yer wrist?"

"No, my head." Her concusion was bad, he kens that. And that the pain from such was horrid. He gets up and wets one of the rags that are stacked by the sink. He wringes it out and brings it back. He places it on her forehead. He prepares another and places it on her neck. 

"I appreciate it Jamie but I really need morphine."

"And if I canna help, I promise to see ye have some. Do you trust me?"

"I do. You know that."

"Good. Then try to relax. Pull in a deep breath and hold it. That's it. Now let it out. And again. Good lass. Ye have been taken shallow breathes. Ye need oxygen to heal properly. Now, losen these muscles," he hands work the muscles at her shoulders. He starts to kneed them. She sighs. He has truly magical fingers., and she starts to slowly melt under them. He works slowly up her neck, and then her temple. He sooths and kneeds as he continues to urge her to take deep breathes. "Better?" He asks after a good 15 minutes. To her surprise it was. The pain is still present but not overwhelming.

"It is. How?"

"I took a few courses in healing massage. I am glad it helped."

"A lot. I think I can sleep."

"Sleep Claire. I will be here when ye wake." She sighs and closes her eyes. He re-wets the rags and re-positions them. 

"Will you hold my hand while I fall asleep?"

"Aye, whatever ye need." He slips his hand into hers, linking their fingers. He feels her relax farther and starts to whisper in Ghaildhig to her. He says things he cannot yet say in English.. She drifts off. He continues to talk.

When they move her, a few hours later, he comes with to ken where her room is. But, then he must return to work. 

"I will return, as soon I can." He tells her.

"It is okay Jamie. You must work."

"Aye. But I must also," he arches his brows, unwilling to say more in front of the admit nurse.

"Yes. Return as soon as you can." He squeezes her hand and slips out.

"Yer boyfriend?" The nurse asks.

"No. Just a mate."

"Hah, dinna fool yerself. That man would do anything for ye. I would say he is more then half way in love."

"No. Not possible." She grins at her before starting to ask the list of questions necessary to see her admitted.

She wakes in the middle of the night, shaking under the force of the nausea and pain. She reaches, blinded by pain, for the nurse call botton. She encounters Jamie's head. He jerks, waking under her touch.

"Claire."

"Jamie, I need.." But she is to sick to continue. She starts to gag. He, heedless of the rules, climbs up beside her. He takes her in his arms and holds her as he holds a pan under her mouth. She shudders and is sick. "Oh God. Oh bloody hell. So sorry Jamie."

"Dinna flash. Tis to be expected with yer injury." He moves the basin and returns to her bed. He pulls her back against him. Her starts to massage her neck. 

"Ohhh. Don't stop. That feels so good." He groans. Even covered in bruises, smelling of sickness and the hospital, the want of her was still very present. Her arse against him and her words, weren't helping. "Jamie, ye can't possibly want me this way." She sounds amused even through the haze of pain.

"Can't I. Ah Claire, I want ye nae matter the condition ye are in. But, I am naught doing a thing about it. Have naught laid a hand on myself."

"Good to hear. I don't wish to have to punish you."

"I may like it." It is said low but, she hears him. She grins and then moans as that action causes more pain. 

"Jamie help. Christ. It hurts so bad."

"I've ye. Lay back lass. Recall yer breathing. That is it." He applies firmer pressure. She winces and he says," I ken. Relax love. I will fix it." Her breathing soon evens some. The muscles under his fingers relax. "That is it."

"I am so glad you are here. But how?"

"I've some contracts here, ye ken. Told them we were good mates. Told my boss I would work an extra shift if I could come stay with ye."

"But that means 72 hours." 

"Aye. I can do it. Dinna flash. Relax. We dinna want yer pain returning. 

"Thank you."

"Ye are welcome. 

She is released the next day.


	11. 72 Hours Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jamie get rewarded for all he has done?  
> A bit NSFW.

He didn't know what to expect. He just knew he had to see her. The smart thing to do would be to go home and sleep. But, his brain wasn't leading him. He could say he needs to check on her. And it is even partly true. But, in all honesty, he is compelled to go to her by a force stronger then common sense.

She didn't ask him to come. Somewhere deep inside she knows she doesn't have too. He will be here so she has to be ready for him. This day wouldn't be about her. After the way he took care of her, he is owed some care. And he will get it. 

He knocks on the door and she opens in naught but a verra lacy verra red teddy. "Oh Christ." It is out of his mouth before he has time to think.

"It is okay Jamie. Come in."

"Jamie?"

"We know each others names now. While in here, in the sanctuary of this space, we can use them. At any s and m parties we attend, we need to use the others."

He follows her in to the living room. Her arse is covered by the barest hint of lace and it is driving him mad. "We are going to a party?"

"Not today or tonight. But eventually, yes. We must."

"Why?"

"I will tell you later. First, follow me. I've something for you." He follows her into the loo. "A bubble bath. I know it isn't very manly. But it will relax you after your 72 hour shift."

"But why?" He asks even as she starts to undress him. He hisses when she eases his pants over his erection.

"Because, you have done a lot for me lately. Sitting at the hospital, easing my pain. Working an extra shift to be able to."

"Aye," she urges him toward the tub and he steps in and sighs unconsciously as the hot water and oils hit him. "But, it is my role as a sub."

"To a point. You went above. And it isn't just that. This isn't an all' I take and you give' deal. It is a partnership based on mutual need. And right now you need some care."

"I canna argue. It feels to good." He lets his body totally relax in the water. His eyes drift shut and she starts to wash him, starting with his face. No one had done such for him since he was a bairn. He smiles and she is so tempted to kiss him. She restrains himself and moves down his neck. She washs him all the way down. When she reaches his cock, he can't hold back a groan.

"I know you haven't touched yourself. You are way to needy. Good."

"Please Claire. Please." He tries to be still, not to move against her hand. 

"I know Jamie. " she strokes her soap covered hand up and down his length. "Come for me. I want you to come for me."

"Oh f*ck! Oh Claire!" He moans out holding the bathtub sides for support, he moves with her moving against her hand. 

"Do you need me to go faster?"

"Yes! Oh please! Oh God!" Her hand speeds up and she bends over to cup his tight testes with the other. This puts her arse temptingly up. It is all he can take. He cries out her name as he pumps out a ton of semen. It covers the water and her hand.

"Oh Christ." 

"Better?"

"Much. Thank ye."

"My pleasure." 

"You couldn't have got pleasure out of that."

"I did. Watching you recieve. Now come. I've something else for you."

He steps out and dries off. He starts to pull his pants back on and she stops him. "You will not need them." He follows her into the bedroon. "Lay on your belly." He does and turns to look at her.

"What are ye about Claire?"

"Recall yer safe word?"

"Aye."

"Then don't worry. I've you." He smiles hearing his own phrase repeated by her. He lays his head down and surrends to whatever dhe is up to. He hears a buzzing sound a second before he feels a pulsating feeling at his neck. He grins realizing she is giving him a massage.

"If my wrist wasn't broken, I would use my hands."

"What are ye using. It feels wonderful."

"Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Now I must."

"My vibrator." He is still for a moment before bursting out laughing. Taking that as permission to continue, she works across his neck and down his back. It feels awesome to be pampered thus. He lets himself go and just sinks into the mattress. She works down his legs and then back up. She runs it over his fine arse and then down between his legs. 

"Oh Christ Claire!" He calls out when he feels it against his bawls.

"Something different. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. No please don't"

"Roll over." He does and she runs up and down his hardening length. He starts to gasp. "Like that?"

"You've no idea."

"I think I do." She moves back down to his testes. "Touch yourself. I want to watch you take your pleasure."

"Oh God! Just don't stop."

"I won't." She massage his bawls as he spreads pre-cum over his length and starts to stroke. His eyes roll back and his breathing increases as he strokes harder. 

"Come here, I need ye." He groans after a few minutes.

She bends over him and he starts to suckle her, lace and all. Now she is moaning as his strokes get more erratic. He bites her as he cums and she is shocked by a mini orgasm. Had never happened before. She turns off the vibrator, cleans it and themselves off, and then joins him on the bed. She wraps a blanket around them both and cuddles into his side.

"That was incredible Claire." 

"I have my ways. I have to tell you about what happened when you were gone."

"Aye."

"My friend Gellis was hear for the first few days. Looking after me. I meant to keep this room locked, for obvious reasons. I was sleeping in the living room. Gellis on one couch me on the other," he nods and starts to stroke her hair. Was only coming in here to dress. Told Gellis I wanted to be close. Well, the second day, the pain came back bad. I forgot to relock the door. She gave me a pain pill. Your massages work berter, by the way."

"Sorry I wasn't here." 

"You were where you needed to be. But thank you. Anyway, I feel asleep. When I woke, she was grinning at me. 'something ye wish to tell me?' she asks. I have no idea what she is talking about at first. Then she pulls out the waist cuff."

"Oh nae."

"Oh yes. She had went in my room to get clean clothes for me. I do tend to sweat through then while in pain. And found everything. "Are ye a sub or dom?" she asked. I whispered "dom." "So he is a sub!" She had quickly figured out our relationship. I just confirmed it."

"It is okay Claire. I an naught embarrassed."

"Good. I know I should have asked. But she was right here and I was drugged."

"Shhh, it is okay."

"She wants in."

"What! To this?"

"Not you and I. Just the livestyle. Said she has always been fasinated. Just wasn't sure who to ask."

"Ahh. So the party."

"Exactly. Their is one next week. We are going."

"Okay."

"It will be different. As you are already taken. As am I. We will be more, demonstrating."

"Having sex in public!"

"No. More cuff and whip play."

"Ohhh well that sounds like fun."

"Lay your head Jamie. Sleep for a bit." Safe in her arms, he does.


	12. "I Dinna Think I Can Be Gentle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a nightmare and seeks the comfort of Claire's body.  
> Very explicit

He is there. Back at the crash scene. The same people around. But, this time the EMT is shaking his head. "There is naught for ye to do here. She is DOA." He pushes past him and reaches for her neck, searching frantically for a pulse. There has to be one! She canna be gone. "Claire! No! Claire come back! Claire!"

"Claire!" His cry wakes her. She reaches out and touches his arm. 

"Hey Jamie. I am right here. It is just a dream." His eyes slowly open. She sees the fear reflected in them. Her hand comes up to cup his face and he shudders.

"Claire..you are alive."

"I am. Bad dream?"

"Horrid dream. Oh Christ. You were, we were back at the crash site. You were.."

"Shhh. Just a dream."

"I need to hold ye. May I?"

"Yes you may." He pulls her close. She still wears the teddy. He is still nude. He buries his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, feeling the steady beat of her pulse. She strokes his hair and down his back, seeking to comfort. But, it quickly becomes more. As it does everytime they are close.

His breathing speeds up and he turns and kisses and sucks her neck. She groans and stretches offering him more access. He kisses down to the front of her teddy, letting his tongue move under the lace, just a few hair's breaths away from her erect nipples.

"Ahhhh God!" 

"I need ye. I want ye so much I can barely breath. Will ye have me?"

"Yes Jamie, I will have you." He pulls down the front of her teddy, freeing her breast to his hungry mouth. He bites and nibbles and sucks until she is crying out his name

"I dinna think I can be gentle." A statement of fact and warning.

"Then don't." He growls and pulls the teddy the rest of the way off. She has the presense of mind to hand him a condom. He slows down enough to slip it on. And then, lifts her legs open and up and thrusts.

She almost screams. It is pleasure and pain combined in a way she had never experienced before. He hit the opening to her cervix with every deep thrust. She simultaneously wants to pull away and push closer. She grabs his hair, pulling as he continues to push deeper. Her hips raise higher to meet him, increasing the pain/pleasure combo while placing her clit right against his cock. He rubs against it with every thrust. "Oh Jesus Jamie! F*ck! Right there!" 

He grunts and lifts her arse higher. Her hands tighten as the balance becomes almost unbearable. And then she goes over the edge. She does scream then as everything explodes. The pleasure almost as unbearable as the pain. He drops his head and takes her lips and she forgets they aren't to be kissing. A few thrusts later, still joined at the lips, he cums and moans her name into her mouth. She whispers his as she cums too, easier this time.

She comes back to earth slowly. She still thrubs with both pleasure and pain. Jamie lays across her still and half asleep. "Move Jamie. You a re crushing me."

"What? Oh sorry." He rolls off and is asleep within seconds. It takes her a bit longer. It had been more intense then she had ever experienced. And they kissed. This was trouble.


	13. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire goes over a few dom/ sub rules with Gellis. And we get a bit of her backstory. And she has a revelation.

"There are a few things I need to go over with you before you go to this party." Claire tells Gellis. They sit in her living room as Jamie sleeps in her room. 

"Aye. I thought there might be. I am listening. Where is Fire?"

"Asleep in my room. That leads to the first. You will need a nickname. Learning your partners real name usually takes time." 

"Usually. Ye only ken his and he yers because of the accident."

"Exactly. And don't ask. His name is not for me to tell you."

"Okay. Can I ask him?"

"No!" It was instinct, the urge to protect what it was between them.

"Okay. Chill lass."

"Sorry. So, a nickname. You don't have to decide what you want to be right away. You will get a purple bracelet which signifies undecided. And one with my symbol that shows you are under my protection. Both Fire and you will be."

"Fire? It seems he can protect himself."

"Physically. With him it is more a sign of ownership."

"Ownership? Ye are kidding?"

"No. This lifestyle allows, actually encourages that." She pulls the chain out from under her shirt. She shows her the key. "It goes to a chain around Fire's ankle. It also has my symbol on it. A sign to him and, more importantly at this party, other doms, that he is taken. Unavailable."

"Like a ring in ahhh regular life."

"Exactly. And the key reminds me of my responsibilities. I have some too. And that is what I really need to go over with you. This is a partnership. A give and take. He needs certain things being a sub. Mainly someone else in control. As a dom, I need to make sure to provide what he needs. And he has to submit because as a dom I've needs too. To find control. The be in complete charge. But it doesn't always stay that way. Sometimes, in certain times, whether be consent or need, the roles are reversed. After my accident, he had to be in control. But, even in that circumstance, he gave me as much control as he got. He was both who I needed and gave me what I needed. And as a result, when I was able, I let him have control and gave him what he needed. It is called aftercare. When either partner gives all they have, it is usually the sub, they other partner must give them a chance to rest, recover, and get what they need."

"I think I get it. Does it always work as well as you and Fire seem to."

"No. It is unusual to be so in sync. I have been in this lifestyle for six years. And, I didn't start off as a dom. I started as a sub. My first dom should have never been in the lifestyle. There must be, above all, mutual respect. He was just about what he could get. It was a very abusive situation. The next was the polar opposite. He should have been a sub. Two subs don't work. I needed him to take control. He needed me to. The third was near perfect. He taught me what it was to be a dom. But.."

"But?" Gellis leans in closer to her mate.

"But, he broke a cardinal rule. He fell in love. Oay, that isn't a lifestyle rule but is one of mine. So, I ended it. My first sub, because I realized I needed more control, was just okay. He was perfectly submissive. A good first sub. I gave him a ankle chain. We were together close to a year. He then got in a serious relationship. He got engaged. And left the lifestyle."

"Wait! You can have relationships?"

"Yes. If the dom allows it. And the dom always can."

"Wow!"

"The rules. The dom has total control but it mustn't be abused. What the sub needs always must be considered. I personally prefer to keep these relationships almost professional. But, that is up to the individuals. Therefore, no kissing, nicknames for as long as possible, no falling in love."

"Luv, ye sound like the streetwalker in Pretty Woman."

Claire.laughs. "Christ. I guess I do. It isn't that type of relationship. For one it usually lasts longer. But, the need to keep sex and feelings seperate are kinda the same."

"And ye always do that?"

"I try. Oh Gellis. Damn. We kissed last night. Well he.kissed me. But, I didn't resist. I kissed back. In fairness, it was after the biggest orgasm I ever recall having, but still. We know each others names."

"That is two. What of the third?" And.Jamie, who had woke up ten minutes before and now stood listening behind them, wants to know the answer to that himself.

"I don't know. It has never been like this. I fear it may be heading towards something."

"And is that a.bad thing?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It is scary." Jamie agrees but already kens how he feels. He slips back into her room so they won't ken he was eavesdropping. 

"Aye. But most things worth it, are."


	14. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attend the party where a lot of unexpected thing occur.   
> Very Explicit

Jamie wakes alone, the day of the party. He has got used to the feel of Claire beside him. To wake alone was disappointing. He sits up and searches for a sign of where she could have gone. He sees the note.

Jamie,  
As we are all off today, I've went with Gellis to get her something for the party. You are to go get a smart pair of pants, a dress shirt and tie to match, and a pair of smart shoes. Don't bother asking what I am wearing. You will see when we get to the party.  
Claire

"Just try it on. I promise you will like it." Gellis sighs but takes the red, floor length dress her mate is holding out to her and heads to the dressing room. She returns minutes later. 

"It does flatter my figure." She turns to and fro before the mirror. The gown, for that is what it was, hugs her hips before falling straight to the floor. A slit up her side allows her to walk. The front plunges to allow a view of her amble cleavage.

"It is perfect. You will see."

"And what are you wearing?"

"You and Fire will both find out when we get there."

"Ohhb a surprise."

"Yes, and you should know that Fire will not be speaking to you tonight. Or anyone."

"Why?"

"A consequence of the kiss. A rule was broken."

No talking. And both Jamie and Gellis wore brackets that showed they are under the protection of Claire. Gellis was a simple chain with her symbol. Jamie's was a chain, with the same that connected to a long chain that attached to a bracelet that Claire wore.

He had done exactly as ordered. His black pants cling to him. The dark blue shirt matches his eyes, the tie is a shade lighter. His jacket matches the pants. His shoes are shiny leather. Smart. Claire smiles when she sees him. "Very nice Fire. I will be right back." She slips into her room, changes, and comes out covered head to toe in a cloak. The three leave soon after.

The party is at the huge house of a fellow dom. They exit Claire's car and she hooks Fire and her together. The enter followed by Rue( the name Gellis had choosen). They enter the huge front room. It is filled with couchs and chairs pushed against the wall to allow room for dancing. A table in front had the same type of colored bracelets that Jamie had seen the night he meet Claire. She hands a purple( undecided) and white( new) one to Gellis. She slips on a red( dom) and blue( experienced) on and slips green( sub) and blue( because he know was) on Jamie and the move to the area where outwear was being collected. Fire tenses. He is anxious to see what Healer is wearing. Rue dlips off her coat first. She is a vision in her red dress but only keeps his attention for half a second. He turns to Healer as she slowly unties the top of the cloak. She lets it slip off and his eyes follow it's path. Oh hell! 

She wears black leather in a tube dress. It is so low it shows all of her breasts but her nipples. It falls mid-thigh . She wears red slittoes. Oh Jesus!!! She turns and meets his eyes. He swallows hard. And then smiles at her. He wants to talk. He wants to praise her beauty, her sexiness. But, forbidden to talk, all he can do is smile. Her eyes drift down and he realizes there is another way he can compliment her and he is doing it. And his pants hide nothing. His hand drifts down to adjust himself and she stops him.

"No. I like seeing what I do to you. Come. Let's mingle." She takes his hand and the chain rattles and he understands he is shaking. She has him shaking. They pass other couples. Doms with their subs on actual leashes. People dressed like Claire( though none hold a candle to her). Those dressed like him and Gellis. They pass a women, topless, other then the feathers sporting out of her pierced nipples. Men in arseless chaps( with partners of both men and women. Claire introduces him and Gellis to several people. He bows to them all. No one asks why he doesn't speak. Silence, as punishment must be common. 

"Let's go upstairs so Rue can see some of the demonstrations." Upstairs, every other room contained couple showing different aspects of the dom/ sub roles. The doors are open and spectators are welcome. They see whip play, feather play. Restrains of all kind of different kinds. Spankings. 

"No sex?" Rue asks.

"No. Behind the closed doors and the curtain areas downstairs, that is probably going on. But for demonstrations, no sex."

"I think I am going to check out some more, if you and Fire want to rejoin the party."

He knows what he wants. He wants her so much he is shaking with it. They go back downstairs and he fetches them each a drink of juice( no alcohol in this parties either)

"Thank you Fire." 

"Well, if it isn't Healer." A tiny blond dressed in a red leather cat suit comes up. 

"Leery hello."

"Who do you have with you?"

"Fire meet a fellow Dom, Leery." He bows, as he had done all night.

"He doesn't talk?"

"Not tonight." She takes his hand and moves them away, mumbling. He stops them and takes her face, the question in his eyes. "I didn't know she would be here. We've history." He nods and rubs his hands up her arms, soothing her. She sighs and lays against him. He kisses her neck and feels her skin pepple under his mouth. He looks around and stops by a curtained area. Recalling what she had told Rue, he leads them that way. He hasn't taken his arms nor lips off her. He wants her. And right now. And she needs the stress relief of a good orgasm. He slips them behind the curtain. Her hands are fisted in his hair as his lips trail down. He pushes the dress down another hair so he can reach her nipples. He takes one into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it.

"Oh F*ck don't stop J..Fire." He lightly bites her and then starts to seriously suck as his hand works it"s way up. The one attached to her lifts both her hands up, stretching her body up, allowing the dress to fall farther off her chest. His other hand discovers her bare, very bare as she had waxed, slit. He groans against her breast as his fingers start to move. "Oh there! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don'tstop!" He moves his mouth to the other needy nipple as his fingers move faster. "I am..yesssss!" He looks up to find her dazed eyes. He grins and starts to readjust her clothes. "No. I want you Fire. Take me and take me hard.." He arches his brows. Her hands are already working the front of his pants. He is soon free and she is slipping a condom( and where was she hiding that?) on him. She guides him into her. His groan fills the small space as her presses her into the couch. He doesn't speak though. She runs her free hand over his arse, pushing his pants down far enough to be able to reach bare skin. He slips almost out of her before slamming back and she arches up. "Just like that! F*ck you are so good at that!" It takes all his self control not to just pound, pound, and pound into her. He has sported an erection since she took her clock off. But he keeps up the rythmn she needs until she tigjtens around him as she cums hard. She groans his real name into his neck. He shivers, wanting to kiss her senseless and then take her hard enough to shake the house. He settles with kissing her neck and then looking at her, seeking permission to speed up. "Yes Fire. Take me hard. Oh please." He does. They are both lost in the moment and don't hear the curtain open.

"Oops, nice arse Fire." It is Rue with a strange man. "As you were." She firmly closes the courtain and they both look at each other and start to laugh. He is to close to stop and so cums in the midst of the laugjter.

Later, they move back through the room and she tightens beside him. He looks at her with concern. "What in the holy bloody f*ck is he doing here?"


	15. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the guy that has Claire so upset? What is Leery up to?

"He has no business being here. He has no business being a dom. I thought..I was wrong. Oh hell!" Jamie looks to the guy who has Claire all upset. He seems normal enough. A big guy, a bit obese with brown hair cut short and blue eyes that radiate intelligence and, it seems, good will.

"I know. He looks normal enough. But..come. I need some air." She leads him outside. "Harry, or Trucker as he is known in the lifestyle, seems perfectly normal at first. But he is not. Not at all. Behind closed doors he becomes the Mr Hyde to the Jeckel he shows in public. He was my first dom. I wasn't always a dom. I started out a sub. Thought that is what I needed. It turned out it wasn't. He was supposed to leave the life. But, as there is no monitoring board for this lifestyle, nothing we can do to make him. We should head back in. He was alone. I don't want him anywhere near Rue." He nods agreement with that. And vows to get the whole story. He had hurt Claire. He would pay.

They find her, not around Trucker, but Leery. "I see she wears your symbol too. Are you collecting them?"

"Rue is my mate. I brought her here to introduce her to the lifestyle. I wouldn't have, had I known that you and Trucker would be here."

"You still hold that over me. I was his victim too." She is talking to Healer but looking at Fire. Healer steps in front of him. 

"And a willing one. You know the rules Leery. Fire is taken. A dom you may be now, but he isn't available to be your sub."

"But she is." She turns her attention to Rue.

"She is undecided. And I don't think is into pain. Not to the extent you would administer it, anyway."

"And how would you know I am that type of dom?"

"You were trained by Trucker, were you not? His little prodigy. Something I was unwilling to be."

"Aye. I was. You could be in my position had you the guts."

"No thank you. I am not a sadist. Come Rue, Fire. It is time to go."

They walk outside before Gellis speaks. "What in the world?"

"Trucker was my first dom. He left me for Leery. He could control and mold her. I wasn't meek and obedient enough. There is something you both should know. Not all get in this lifestyle for the right reasons. For some it is about pain for pains sake. Trucker is a sexual sadist. He doesn't honor safe words or boundries. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be in this lifestyle. Leery was chosen to be a female version of him. Stay clear of both." Gellis and Jamie both nod. Gellis is thinking her mate needs to vent. Jamie that Trucker needs his arse beat. They are both right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is based on a real person. They are out there. If you are in a relationship that scares you or is full of pain, get out! Please. Love shouldn't hurt.


	16. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's nightmare brings out more of the backstory of Harry. And why she doesn't trust love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Deals with. Graphic rape.

"What did he do?" Jamie asks as soon as they walk in the door. He had been silent all the way back to her house, keeping the vow to be so. He had prayed Gellis would ask. But she just talked with Claire about the stuff she saw at the party. So, now that they are home, he needs to know.

"It isn't relevant." She slips the dress off and the heels, with a deep sigh. He sees the marks they have left on her fair skin. He kneels in front of her and starts to rub the marks away. Her head falls back. "God that is so good."

"I am glad. It is relevant. Ye left the party early because he and his little apprentice was present. That makes him relevant."

"Okay, wrong word. He isn't important tonight. I don't wish to talk about him tonight."

"Claire."

"Jamie." Her voice holds a note of warning. She is still the dom and he needs to remember it.

"Okay fine. But, you need to know I am not happy he hurt you." 

"I know," followed by a deep sigh. She does. But, she is really trying to keep him in her past. "Get undressed and come to bed Jamie."

 

She is back in that house. It smells of diesel petrol and the bleach he insists she uses on everything. She is tied, spread eagle on the bed. His breath reeks of tobacco as he forces his tongue into her mouth.

"Tell me again. Who do you love. Who is the only one you will ever love."

"You. Only you."

"And don't you ever forget that." He leaves her face and roughly bites on her breast calling her to cry out. She knows better. Her pain only makes him more turned on. He sticks several of his fingers and then his fist up her, thrusting until tears of humilation and pain are streaming down her face. 

"No! Stop it. I don't want you too! Artifact. Artifact. ARTIFACT!" Her safe word doesn't stop him. It never does. But she keeps crying it out, praying this time will be different.

 

Her cries wake him. He wakes to find himself pressed against the wall. She has spread herself out. She is crying out 'artifact' increasingly loudly. 

"Claire. Claire. Wake up. Claire." She stiffens under his touch but doesn't move. It is like she can't. "Healer. Tis Fire. Wake up. It is just a dream." This does the trick and she looks at him with huge terror-filled eyes. He pulls her tight against him and she clings like a vine.

"Can ye tell me?" He asks when her frantic grip starts to losen.

"I must. If the nightmares are returning. Oh Christ, I thought them and he was gone forever." She pulls a breath deep in and slowly lets it out. "Okay. I was but nineteen. First year of nursing school. I decided I needed something outside the constant pressure to get good grades. So, I went to my first party. That is where I meet him."

"Harry?" He questions as her starts to rock her in his arms.

"Right. I only knew him as Trucker at that time. He seemed normal. You saw him. That is how he presented himself at first. He was older, seemed stable, was sweet, so...It wasn't until a month later that he showed his true colors. It takes awhile in this lifestyle to trust a person with all your secret fantasies. And, besides that, in that month I had...I had fallen for him. Or thought I had. So, I told him my must secret fantasy."

"Ye don't have to." He sooths her as she talks, running his hands over her back and arms. Massaging and comforting.

"I must for the rest to make sense," she laughs suddenly but it has notes of bitterness and hysteria, in it," sense. None of this makes real sense. But anyway. My deepest, darkest fantasy was to be raped." His soothing hands never stopped moving. His calm response allows her to continue. "So I told him. Two days later, he grabbed me as I was exiting into the parking lot at school. He dragged me into his car, with a knife to my neck. All part of the fantasy. So I thought. I had me safe word. I thought I knew him. There was no fear. Just a bit of a thrill. At first. He took me home , ripped me clothes off, tied me spread eagle to the bed,and brutally....he didn't use his cock. He used a beer bottle. It lasted forever. I was accepting at first. It is what I said I wanted. But, after a while, it really started to hurt. A first said, and then yelled out my safe word. He just keep going. Finally stopped because his arms were tired. After an hour."

"Bloody Iffrin bastard!"

"Yes. I ask him why he didn't respect my safe word. He said, there is no safe word in a rape. Then said since he honored my fantasy, I was to honor his. I just had time to ask what that was, when he was on me and in me. "To rape a woman with a bottle then my cock," he replied as he started to thrust. I didn't know such pain was possible. He was gentle after. Didn't touch me for weeks, letting me heal. Had flowers delivered to school. Apologized, said that is what he thought I wanted. Told me he loved me. I fell for every bit of it. A brutal sadist attack followed by sweetness and love. I didn't notice the times between were getting shorter. Until, one day, I woke up with my pelvis to sore to move. That is the day I meet Leery. He brought her to our house. Said one sub wasn't enough for him and she would do things I wouldn't. He took her right in front of me and asked me to tell him I loved him. I did!" She looks up and meets his eyes," I did because I thought I did. This continued for months. The wake up call was when he had Leery insert the ever- present beer bottle in me as he had her go down on him. While they slept after, we were all sharing a bed by that time, I slipped out. I left with the clothes on my back. He tried to get me to return. But I was awake and wasn't going back to sleep."

"Good for ye."

"Yes after over a year. Good for me."

"Claire. You got away. You got away and didn't turn into Leery or him. Ye are a survivor, A warrior. Ye have naught to be ashamed of."

"Must days I believe that. But after seeing him...and her. Look Jamie. I am not sure I will ever be open to love again."

"That wasn't love. Claire, that was hate, and fear. Was control and manipulation. But wasn't love. Was the farthest thing away from love."

"But I thought it was. Don't you see? How can I ever trust what I feel again."

"Love doesn't hurt. Love heals. Protects. Serves as much as takes. More then it takes. Ye can trust that kind of love."

"I need time." She knows exactly what he is saying. 

"Aye. I ken Claire. I will just keep reminding ye what love is. Until ye trust it, trust yerself, trust me."

"Jamie, will you make love to me? No Healer and Fire. No sub and dom. Just Jamie and Claire."

"Oh aye."


	17. Love Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real love is made.  
> Very NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request. Didn't want to leave that bad taste in y'alls mouth or my own.

"I will kiss ye Claire. Oh lord, I want to kiss you all over. I want to kiss every bruise. Every one." He meets her eyes and she understands he isn't just talking about the bruises from the accident. The visible ones. She shivers. 

"Please Jamie. Kiss me." She pulls his mouth down to his frantic. But his mouth is gentles her, not allowing the frantic rush. She melts into it. She allows him to run his tongue gently across her lips before slowly opening them. He licks her teeth as his lips tenderly explore hers. When his tongue finally makes contact with hers, she feels the jolt of desire all the way to her toes that curle, actually curle like they are in some cheesy romantic movie. He caresses her tongue with his. He moves away to plant gentle kisses on her face. Kissing her faded bruises. Across her eye lids, closing them. Across her cheeks. Even around her nose. He then retakes her lips. She clinges to him knowing if she lets go, she would fall down. He kisses her neck, moving up to her ears. He sucks on her neck. Sucks on her earlopes. She is panting by this point. So turned on she is dizzy with it. He pulls her into his lap holding tight to her waist as he takes her lips again.

"Jamie," she groans into his mouth. She needs that sweet mouth farther south. She needs his fingers on her arse, between her legs. She needs!

"I ken. It is just I have wanted to kiss you for awhile. Now that I've started., it is hard to stop." He confesses as he kisses her again.

"We may kiss all the time. Just.." She pushes closer, making her need clear and pressing and rubbing against his.

"Aye," he growls against her neck. He moves lower, kissing and stroking the places on her chest where the seatbelt locked. She sighs in relief. "Ye've skin like silk. I canna get enough of it. Smooth as silk under my mouth and hands," his hands drift down and cup her arse," and sae white. Pure." He has reached her breasts and kisses every inch of the white globes. "And yer breasts, ah Dhai, they are perfect. Sae white until they end in sweet tips that taste as sweet as they look." He sets in to feast. Sucking and pulling as Claire groans and moans, her hands fisted in his hair, holding him firmly in place. He worships both until she is whimpering. "I dinna wish to leave them. But, the smooth expanse of skin between them and the sweetness of yer womanhood calls me. And I see ssome more bruises." She has some. Where the seatbelt cut and locked on her hip and stomach. He kisses across the line they make before returning to her stomach. She kisses and licks every inch of it. He ends at her bellybutton where he spends sometime. He twirls his tongue in it and she arches up. 

"Oh Jamie! Oh God please."

He grins and kisses across the top of her pelvis just shy of where she really needs him. She pants and groans, arches and pulls at his hair, trying to get him where she needs him. But, he will not be rushed. "Patience," he whispers before kissing down her thigh. He kisses all the way down and then across th the other heading toward where she needs and he wants to be. "I love your legs. Sae fit. Sae long. I love the work they do. Sae dedicated. Taken care of others all day and night." He says as he kisses up her inner thigh. "Ohh, ye want me. I can smelk how much. Ye smell so good down here. And ye are sae beautiful. The way yer folds come together to protect the sacred entrance to yer womanhood." He strokes across the part of her he was paying homage to. "And I love how responsive ye are to me. How yer body moves under my hand." He opens her folds slowly. "And how beautiful the flower of yer womanhood is. Shall we see if I can get it to bud?"

"Oh please. I need you so bad."

"And I ye." He licks both the inner and outer folds. He doesn't touch her down there with his fingers. He uses one hand to hold her thigh open. The other finds her breast, stroking as his mouth does the same. He licks the rim of her vagina. He moves up licking and nibbling on every part of her before moving to her clit. She arches half way off the bed when he reaches it. 

"Let go luv, I've ye." He moves away long enough to say. She whispers his name as he licks it, cries it out as he starts to suck, and screams loud enough to echo across the room as his focused attention causes a orgasm that takes over her whole body.

"Ye are sae beautiful. Sae lovely fully budded and sae wet." He moves back up her body and takes her lips. She tastes herself on him and that and the feel of his cock pressing against her has her climaxing again. "Taste how delicious ye are." He says as he slowly pulls away. "How verra good."

"Please Jamie. I need ye inside me." He nods and slips a condom on. He enters her slowly. She groans, arching up, seeking more.

"Easy baby. Slow." He pushes in her like she is a virgin he is trying to protect. It is the most tender, erotic thing she has ever experienced. The first tear falls. He sees it when he returns to her lips. "Claire, am I hurting ye?"

"No. Just the opposite. I am overwhelmed by your care."

"Tis what ye deserve." He kisses her. Then pulls partly out and then slowly in again. It is a n erotic dance that he is leading them in. A dance that draws them closer to completion with each gentle thrust. Closer to each other with each kiss. When she cums, it causes a full body case of goose bumps and her to start freely crying tears of release. Release of how she had felt about her body, herself and how she now does. He presses in one more time, cums with a deep groan as his tears mingle with hers.


	18. A Date, Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire head to a bar with Gellis where they find trouble.

"We are going out for drinks with Gellis." Claire announces the next morning.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. We won't be late. I know we both have to work tomorrow. I just thought a date would be nice."

"Well, it as kinda a date if we are taking Gellis. And am I still Fire to her?

"I know and yes. I am not quite ready for a real date or for her to know your name."

"Okay then. When are we leaving?"

"Around seven. Why, are you leaving?"

"Aye. I must check my flat. I've not been there in a while. Check the post and water the plants, that type of things. And change. I will meet you back here, say six- thirty?"

"Yes okay." He starts to walk out and she grabs his arm. He stops and looks at her. "Will you kiss me good bye?"

"Now you want kisses," he teases before pulling her close and firmly taking her lips. She whimpers a bit when he releases her. "Till later." He says as he walks out. 

"He knows what he is doing. The bastard." She thinks.

He is back exactly at six-thirty looking like walking sex. In skin tight blue jeans, boots, and a sleeveless white t-shirt. A demin jacket slung casually over his shoulder. She is dressed in her favorite jeans, as well. They show off her long legs and fine bum. Her shirt is also white. Not a tea-shirt but a blouse that buttons down the front with pearl buttons. Her curls are free as are his.

"You would think we planned this." She says.

"Aye. Great minds and all that." He pulls a small bouquet of deep blue forget-me-nots from behind his back. "I ken it isn't a real date but.."

"Ohhh, they are so lovely. Thank you Jamie." She turns to put them in water and he whistles low at the sight of her arse. She smiles. A bit of control re-established. "Let's go get Gellis."

They are having a good time. Jamie enjoys this Claire. Freed a bit from being a nurse, being Healer, lossened by a few drinks, she is currently showing off her dance moves as she and Gellis line-dance to an auld American country song. He watches them with amusement.

"Come Fire. I don't want to slow dance with anyone besides you." She pulls on his hand. He isn't much of a dancer but, for her. He lets her lead him to the floor. She soon has her head resting on his neck and his hands are positioned one on her back, one on her arse. There are some benefits to dancing. He sways with her. Her hands are tight around his back. "Hmmn. This is nice."

"Verra. Yer arse has been driving me crazy all night." 

"Good. That was the plan."

"Uh huh. I needed to get some control back. To close. To fast." She is just intoxicated enough to be honest.

"Close dinna have to be bad." He lowers his head and kisses her forehead.

"Not bad. Just scary."

"You will have as much control and time as ye need."

"Thank you." She pulls his head down and kisses him. He sighs and then groans. "Let's go find Gellis." 

She sits at the bar, flirting. "My mates Claire and Fire." She introduces them,'" this is Dougal. He is a Sergeant in the Army. Claire is a nurse. And Fire here is a firefighter."

"So the nickname. Nice to meet you both." He is a big guy, just a bit shorter then Jamie with a shaved head and a neat beard and mustache. 

"Nice to meet you. Aye, that is the reason. That and the hair. Thank ye for yer service."

"And thank you for yers. Both of ye. Noble work all." They fall into easy conversation as they move towards a table. It turns out the men had grown up within 15 kilometres of each other in the Highlands.

"I will get the next round." Jamie offers. He walks up to the bar to order. Claire keeps her eyes on him. She watches his arse and back as he walks up. That is when she sees her.

"Fire is it? Fancy meeting you here. Are you alone?"

"No Leery, he isn't. And you know the rules well."

"But we aren't at a party."

"He is taken. Move on."

"Ohh you are in a relationship then? Because if not, he is free to chose."

"He is taken." She repeats again.

"Is that a yes?" She steps closer and lays her hand on his chest. And Claire sees red. She is swinging before she knows she is going to. The slap echoes around the, suddenly quiet, tavern. Leery responds with a push. And the fight is on. Claire, trained by her Uncle Lamb to fight like a man, has her on the floor in seconds. "He is taken. In or out of parties. In taverns and in my bed. With his head between my legs or buried cock deep in me. He is taken bitch." It is said in a furious whisper. And silences Leery like the slap or punches never could. Jamie lifts her off and she, calm now, turns to him. "Shall we get Rue and her friend and head out?" He nods a bit frightened, awed, and verra aroused.


	19. Nightly Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the effects of the fight do to them both.

They move out of the tavern. Jamie, unable to contain himself, moves them away from Gellis and Duncan, and presses her against the side of the building.

"Fire!"

"Do ye feel what ye do to me? What watching ye take care of her did to me?" She can. He is hard as a diamond against her core.

"So is it the violence that turns you on?" She wiggles against his erection causing the most delicious deep moan to come from him.

"Nae, the claiming. Ye let her ken that I am yers and nae mistake."

"You are." She bumps against him and he groans pressing her closer. "Do you want to head back to my place or go with Gellis and her friend to another tavern?"

"My place is closer."

"Ahhh. Well that would be different. To your place then. Let me just tell Gellis." She pulls away, leaving him up against the building, panting. She grins as she walks over to Gellis. She is so back in control.

His place is a mixture of modern and an old Highlander style. Leather furniture mixed with old tarten. Modern prints and swords on the walls. Both best sellers and ancient tomes line his bookshelves. She catches a glimpse of all this as she is moved through. His goal is the bedroom and he is focused.

"Stop. I want to tell you what I was thinking as I moved towards that slut."

"Canna it wait?" He is trying to undo her buttons and get his own shirt off at the same time. She helps by slipping her hands under his shirt and lifting it up and off. She runs her hands over his chest finding his erect nipples and pinching them. He gasp and starts frantically working her buttons.

"No. I can not. I thought no way was I allowing her to lay a hand on you. That whatever it is between us isn't to be touched by her evil. That you are mine. Mine! And she isn't to have you. Not in anyway. That your mouth is mine," she touches her lips to his and he tries to pull her closer, deepen the kiss but she won't let him. "Your hands," she lifts them off of her chest and draws her fingers deep into her mouth and starts to suck. He groans.

"Ahh Christ!"

"Your arms," she continues kissing down them. When she reaches his arm pit, she buries her face there breathing in the pheromones his body is producing for her.

"Please!" He begs. She isn't done with him yet..

"And your legs." She removes his jeans, carfully moving them off his straining erection. She doesn't remove his boots, not yet. She kneeled and kissed up each of his legs," mine. So strong and giving. Rushing to rescue. Good. No, she isn't to touch you. To corrupt any of that goodness. That purity." She has reached his upper thighs and can smell his arousal. His hands land on her hair, urging her up. "And your cock. Who does he belong to?"

"He is yers. Now and forever yers. Please."

"Yes mine. Never anyone elses." Lost in her feelings and the frantic blood rushing through her veins, she didn't think of the implications of what she was saying. Not then.

"Aye lass. Please. He needs ye. I need ye. Please." She smiles before swallowing him. He jerks and presses tight against her. "Oh f*ck!" Her mouth is pulling, frantic, letting loose all the sexual tension that had been building. Her hands pulled on his bawls at the same time. "Damn, f*ck, bloody hell!" His hands tighten in her hair, pulling to the rythmn of her mouth and hands. He is close so, she slows, pulls off and starts to lick him. "Oh Christ. Please!" 

"You want me." She teases from between his legs. 

"Aye, I want ye." She stands and pulls her blouse and bra off. Slips her jeans and knickers off. He pulls his boots and pants off. She grins and bends over his couch.

"Come and take me." He doesn't need a further invitation. He grabs her arse and pushes inside her. She arches up and cries out. "Oh bloody hell! Don't stop." Teasing him and the adrenaline from the fight had her mightly aroused, herself. And he was so big. And from this angle was reaching her clit with every deep thrust. He reaches around and takes her breasts in his hands. The combo of feelings has her right on the edge. "Right there!" 

"Claire, I canna." He groans. And with one more deep thrust, he cums. The surge of warmth has her pressing up, seeking and finding her own completion. It is minutes later, as their heartrate and breathing slow, that it occurs to her what the warmth meant.

"Oh no Jamie. We didn't use a condom!"


	20. No Condom Big Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire deal with the effects of their contraception slip.

"Oh my God!" He looks down at his, now limp cock and the coating of a mixture of their fluids. No condom. Christ!

"Yes. An appropriate response."

"And ye are on naught else?"

"No. I wasn't in a relationship. On the rare occasions I had sex, condom was the easiest."

"Until we get caught up and forget."

"Right. Oh bloody hell!"

"What do ye wish us to do?"

"I don't know! I will get on birth control if...

"Aye if. When was yer last...ahh where are you in your cycle?"

"It was three week ago. So not good but could be worse."

"Right. Was ovulating a week ago." He starts to pace, still naked. She would find it funny under any other circumstance. Not so much now. She sits down on the edge of his couch. Seemed appropriate that they discuss this while naked, exposed.

"Yes. You are well informed."

"Aye. My mum insisted on us lads kenning all about it. Said she wasn't raising lads that feel embarrassed about buying female napkins for our girlfriend's, wife's and daughter's. Plus there is my medical training."

"Of course. I am not.."

"And, my da insisted we took responsibility for any seed we planted. He showed us how to put condoms on when we were ten and three. Christ! Would it help to ken I have ne' did this before? Ahhh probably not."

"Jamie?" He is still pacing. His hands run anxiously through his hair. It stands on end. He is a sight, naked with his hair straight up. She has to bites her lip to keep the hystical laughter in.

"And I will be responsible. If I've started a bairn in ye, I will take care. Do the right thing."

"Jamie?" She tries again. Finally she grabs his hand and he turns to look at her. "Sit." He plops down beside her. "Okay. We are responsible. Not just you. We both neglected the condom. Both. Not just you. And if, well I am not sure I am ready to be a mum."

"What? Ye would..get rid of it. Claire, I am verra Catholic. I canna. I mean, I it would be yer.. But."

"Take a breath. Where to begin with that? A Catholic that is here with me doing what we just did. Crying out profanity mixed with Gad's Name."

"Dinna say I was perfect."

"No you didn't. Okay. No. I wasn't talking of abortion. Was thinking adoption. If, we are pregnant. I've got my own reasons for being against abortion."

"Well that is good. But adoption?"

"We can go through a Catholic agency."

"Thank ye. It isna that. Just, why wouldn't ye want to keep it and raise it together?"

"Together! You think we are ready for that?"

Aye. I actually do." She looks at him, her mouth wide open in shock. He reaches over and shuts it, keeping his hand cradling her face. "I do. This has gone way beyond Fire and Healer and ye ken it weel."

"I don't."

"Then why did you talk of forever earlier. That he would always be yours and naught anyone elses?"

"That is just brawdy talk."

"Nae, come and take me, is brawdy talk. He is mine and naught others, weel that is a claim. And it goes beyond just a dom claiming her sub. We were alone."

"I.."

"I told ye I would give ye time. I meant it. Mean it. But...if we have started something?"

"We would still have nine months."

"Aye. Ye must start to face it Claire."

"One thing at a time, okay? We will know in a week'

"Oh boy. Or girl."

"Or nothing but an opps we will not repeat. I will go on the Pill."

"Sounds reasonable."

"No more scares." 

It is a long week.


	21. A Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wait to see if a bairn has been started.

Day one

She doesn't sleep well. She lays beside him in his bed trying not to see herself gently swelling with a child. She, an only child raised by her perpetual bachelor uncle, has always wanted a family. But, not this way. Started out of a dom/sub relationship.

"It is more." She hears Jamie say in her head. And she wants to argue with him. But..no! Even if it was, it was the wrong time and way to start a family. She wants her children raised with the stability of married parents. And she doesn't want to 'have' to get married. Christ, what a mess.

She heads back to work that morning as does he. "Do ye want to come here or do ye want me at yer house?"

"Maybe we each just go home."

"Dinna do that. Dinna pull away from me now." He takes her face in his hands and bends down to kiss her.

"I am not. I just think a day or so alone to think will be good."

"If ye need that, ye have it. Just call me when you are ready to come back together."

She grumps at everyone at work that day. Gellis finally pulls her to the side. "What is it lass? You and Fire have a fight?"

"No. Not a fight. We just did something quite stupid."

"Aye?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"You what? Are you serious?"

"Very. And I am kinda freaked."

"Can see that. And Fire. How is he handling it?"

"Better then me. He believes that we can do this. Not only have the kid but raise it."

"He is in love with you."

"I know."

Day Two

"Hey Fraser, where are you?" Jamie jerks out of a daydream of holding tight to Claire. He missed her terribly. Much more then he thought he would. Be looks up a Rupert. "Sorry. What was that?"

"We were wondering if you wished to join our card game."

"Oh. Not right now."

"A lass is it?"

"Aye. I love her and I am not sure she feels the same.

Day Three

Claire wakes up shaking and aching for Jamie's touch. She decides enough Is enough and reaches out to call him.

The ringing of the phone startles him and he reaches for it before he is fully awake. "Hello."

"Jamie, I need you."

"I will be right there."

He doesn't think about it. Whether it was good for him to be rushing to her while being unsure of her feelings. He was her sub, she may be carrying his child, he loves her and she needs him. He just goes.

Day Four

She wakes before the sun, wrapped up in blankets and Jamie's strong arms. She is hot and thinks that is what has woken her. But then..oh no! She scrambles out and Jamie tightens his arms around her. "Stop. I am sick." He lets her go and sits up. 

"Really?" But she was off, holding her hands over her mouth as she runs towards the loo. He gets up and follows.

"It could be just the sushi we ate. It doesn't mean, automatically mean.."

"Of course," he wipes her face off with a wet clothe as her holds her.

Day Five

She isn't sick that morning and feels both a sense of relief and disappointment. After getting sick, she had spent the day imagining a little baby with Jamie's glorious curls and her nose. Crazy. She didn't want a baby right now. Jamie watches her carefully that morning. And she catches him sighing deeply when he understands that she wasn't going to be sick.

Day Six

"Anyday now, right? If you are going to have your cycle it will be any day now?"

"Yes. Today or tomorrow." They sit at her kitchen table. "I would like to go back to your house tonight. Whatever happens, it should be where it started. I have an appointment with my GYN. If I don't, well I will need to see her. If I do, I want to get started on the Pill."

"Makes sense. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I am not sure. Can I think on it? It kind of depends on what happens in the next two days."

Day Seven

She keeps heading into the loo. Hoping and not hoping to see blood. Nothing by the time she meet Jamie that night.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"I am to nervous. Let's stay in and just.."

"Wait and watch?"

"Yes basically."

"Would the idea of a bairn be so bad?" They sit cuddled on his couch. His hand rests on her lower abdomen.

"I have been thinking about that, a lot. I move between hoping to see blood and praying I don't. I want a family. I do. I am just not sure this is the best way."

"Because of the dom and sub stuff?"

"No, Not really. Their are married couples with children in this lifestyle. No because.."

"Because?"

"Wait. I think." She jumps up and hurries into the loo. She stares at the prove she isn't pregnant for a few minutes until she hears Jamie's voice outside the door.

"Claire?"

"Because it doesn't matter. We aren't pregnant." And she burst into tears.


	22. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they know they are not pregnant, will their relationship continue to grow or will she pull back?

"Claire!" He hears her crying. 

"I am okay. Just the hormones, you know."

"Is that really all?" He tries the door but she has it locked.

"Give me a minute okay?" He waits just outside the door. She appears a few minutes later looking pale. He tries to draw her into his arms but she stops him.

"It is just a f*cking period. I am fine."

"It isn't just yer cycle and you ken it."

"What I know is that we got lucky. Our little slip-up didn't result in a child neither of us is ready for."

"I was. And you were too. Just wasn't ready to admit it."

"I am getting on the bloody Pill. This isn't happening again." She stumps into the kitchen to make tea. She slams the cabinet doors in frustration when she can't find any. 

"What are you looking for?" He is outwardly calm. A mess of feeling inside. 

"Tea. You do drink tea right?"

"Yes. In the bin right there." He points to it by her elbow. She opens it as he moves into the kitchen and starts the keddle. He reaches above her and takes down two cups. They fix the tea in silence. He sits across from her and just waits.

"I know you think we were ready. But, we have only been together less then a month. For God's sakes, Jamie. That is no time. And, we are just in a sub/ dom relationship. They can develop into more but..it does take time. And sometimes, most time, they aren't more then this. And, even if it did, a baby would still be farther down the road. So, this is good. It is good that I am not pregnant."

"Then why were you crying?"

"God damn it to hell, Jamie, why can't you let it go?"

"Why were you crying?"

"Because," she spits out, so angry she is shaking, because I saw the baby. Your curles. My nose. Ours."

"I have seen them too. Whenever I look into your eyes."

She gets up on shaking legs and places her empty cup in the sink. She gathers her coat and purse, keys and phone. He watches in silence. "I am going home. I can't handle this."

"Running won't stop what you are feeling. Claire, I love you."

She stares at him before turning and running out.


	23. Drunk Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets drunk and confesses her true feelings to Gellis.

She stops to pick up strong whiskey, ice, and soda on the way home. And then she calls Gellis. She is on her second glass when she arrives.

"So, I assume ye aren't expecting a bairn." She greets her.

"No. No baby. I got my monthly today. Here have a drink. You need to catch up."

"Are we celebrating or mourning?" She asks.

"Ahh the question. It is a celebration unless you are the would-be daddy."

"Ah, he wanted the baby?"

"He sees them in my eyes. Have you heard anything more absurd? In my eyes. I seen, but it was only because I was sick. If I wasn't, if I didn't thibk it was possible, just for a split second. But, he sees Them, in my eyes. More then one. So I left."

"Back up. You saw?"

"A little red curly haired baby with my nose and chin. But, it was just once. And I had been sick that morning. So see..."

"I do. But he sees them.."

"In my eyes. Yes. So you see. Wait..I have heard that before somewhere.."

"When you can see your unborn children in her eyes, tell me have you really, really ever loved a woman.' They are song lyrics."

"Love," she sloppily pours another drink. " yes. He talked about that too. It is the last thing he said. ' I love you.' And I left cause' I can't. No love. Love means loss of control. I can't have that so, I can't love."

"Even if you do?"

"But, I don't. I don't want a baby and I ain't in love. I got weepy cause of the hormones and the vision. That's all."

"Okay." Gellis knows she needs to talk it out. To work it out herself. Her job is to listen.

"Yes, that is all. Because, like I told him, it is too soon for anything else. It is a dom/ sub relationship. Adding anything else takes time and trust. Not that I don't trust him. I do. But, the trust of a dom for a sub. Not..the kind you want to have a baby or. Damn him, he is gonna ruin everything. The sex is everything. The best I have ever had. It is almost earthreal."

"Like making love?" She figures she needs a little push.

"Yes but..it doesn't mean it is. Just cause it feels like above just sex. I mean, he is good that is all." She stands and starts to pace. "That is why he managed to get me to cum with oral. And multiple times. That is why my skin shivers under his touch and the want of him is a living thing. Lust. Not love." Gellis is quiet. "Hey, don"t you think so?"

"No. I don't think you do either.. I think you are trying to convince yourself as much as me."

"Oh bloody freaking hell! How did this happen? Not supposed to be this way. I am to be in control. I am the dom!"

"Aye, but ye aren't in control if ye are denying what ye feel. Ye are letting fear control ye. The past, and whatever happened. Ye want control, then ye must admit how ye feel and stop running from it."

"He said I was running. That I wouldn't be able to continue. That it would still be there. Oh Christ! If only I could. But, damn him, he is right. F*ck he is right. You are right. I have fallen in love with him. And I need to get smashed."

"Get smashed luv. Ye will still love him in the morning. And you will have a hangover to deal with."

"Okay fine. But the same question applies. Are we celebrating or mourning?"

"A bit of both. Truly. I love him and he me. That is worth celebrating. I love him and he me, and with my track record, that is worth mourning."

"Trust the intensity of it. You have never felt this way. It could be a verra good sign."

"Or predict a horrid fall."

"Be positive."

"Trying."


	24. "We Need To Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie her feelings and they discuss how this effects the sub/dom relationship.

"We need to talk." 

"That is usually not a good thing." He carefully replies. It is the next morning and, after a sleepless night, Claire is ready to tell him.

"It isn't this time. Will you come?"

"So, this is Claire asking? Not Healer?"

"It is."

"I am on my way." He had also had a sleepless night. The thought of losing her scared him to death. Whatever she needs from him, she will get.

He walks in and takes one look at her and heads into the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To make ye my godfather's famous hangover cure. I will have ye feeling better in no time."

"Thank you but that is not why I called you over."

"I understand but, I see what ye need. Will ye allow me to help ye?" 

She wipes a tear out of her eye. Christ, he is exactly what she needs."I will. Thank you." A few minutes later, she sits sipping a very thick, surprisingly good shake. "What is in it?"

"Are ye sure ye want to ken?"

"Ahh nevermind. Thank you Jamie. Ahh, I obviously got a bit blasted last night. Well, Gel asked if it was because I was celebrating or mourning the fact I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't really answer her. I knew.logically that I should have said celebrating but, a part of me was mourning. And you saying you saw them, THEM, not just that possible baby, I just.."

"I am sorry Claire.."

"Shhh, I need to get this out. She helped me to talk it out..to figure out some things. Before I go any further, I need you to know something. No, I won't tell you. Can you guess?"

He grins. "Ye need to be in control. Maybe not all the time but, when ye do need it, ye need to ken I will immediately become Fire so ye can be Healer. Ye need to ken something to Claire, I feel the same. There is a reason I took the sub rule. I need to be free to let others take control. I dinna wanna always be the one in charge."

"Wow! That is it."

"What else do ye need to tell me?"

"I want a relationship between Jamie and Claire not just Fire and Healer. I love you. Oh, that scares me to death, to even say the words aloud to you. But, I do. Dang it. Wasn't supposed to happen. This can work as long as we keep them seperate. But when I say I need to be Healer."

"I will be your Fire." He yearns to say more but kens she isn't done.

"Just so. Trust is hard. But, I look in your eyes and feel a kind of peace. So, please don't let that ever change. I am scared but also feel an excitement that is bigger then the fear. We must keep it bigger. I wasn't searching for it but so glad I found it. Wasn't looking for more then a sub but so glad I found the Jamie behind Fire. Promise not to make me regret, well, anything."

"I do. Ye will never regret opening yerself up to what ye feel for me. I do promise."

She raises a shaking hand to his face and traces his lips. His eyes drift shut and she lets tears of joy fall. "I love you. Kiss me Jamie. Kiss me my love." 

"I love ye. Oh Claire how I love ye." He kisses her how he had wanted to for weeks. They are in love and it is glorious.


	25. PMS and Titty ____

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie helps Claire through her cycle  
> They do a bit of experimenting.  
> A bit explicit

"I wish.." She had ended up on his lap straddling him. Their pelvis are close together. Their chests tight aginst each other. She wants him. Wants to make love to him. But doesn't want to remake 'Endless Love'. She is bleeding far the heavy to do anything about it.

"Oh aye. Anything I can do?" Not that she can do. Lot's of guys would ask for oral relief. He asks what she needs. Holy hell, and she didn't think she could love him more.

"Well, my breast are aching." He reachs for the hem of her shirt. He lifts it off. She waers no bra. 

"Let me see if I can help." Starting at the base, he massaged up each one. She sighs and lets her head lay on his neck. His magic hands pull a lot of the tenderness out of them but leave her mightly turned on. She can feel he feels the same. Maybe she can help them both.

"Jamie." He has reached her nipples and she was finding it hard to breath

"Aye Claire."

"I long to make real love to you. But, can't yet."

"I ken babe. I understand." He pulls one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and she sways against him.

"Oh god! I have an idea that would help us both in the meantime."

"Aye?" He licks his lips and pulls one of her nipples gently in. He starts to massage it with his lips.

"Oh Jesus, Jamie. Wanna titty f*ck?" He comes off her boob with a "plop'. 

"Really!"

"Yes. I need you. You need me. They and he need attention."

"Oh aye. I've ne'." He confesses.

"Well them let me teach you. We need the bed. It is higher." He lifts her up and carries her in. He sits her on the edge. "Come here baby." She pulls his shirt and pants off. She guides his cock to her chest and between her boobs. Pressing them tight together. 

"Oh wow!" He groans at the new sensation as she lifts her body up and down and around him. 

"Move with me Jamie." With a deep moan, he does. She.lowers her head and licks his tip everytime he came up. 

"Oh hell Claire." He groans the first time she does it."

"Like that?"

"Love it. Jesus, does this feel good."

"For me too. They needed a good cock massage. Now cream me baby. Need some cream to work into them."

"Oh bloody hell!" He moans and she sucked him, released, sucked and released, until he was panting and shaking. "Claire, I am going to..."

"Please baby." He does, squirting all over her breast and neck. She sucked his tip clean when he was finished. He laid her down after and massaged the warm semen on to her breast. 

"So good don't stop." She groans. He suckles and massages until he brings her to climax herself. 

"Weel, we can still have fun while ye are on yer cycle." He says with a contented sigh as he rests with her head on his chest.

"Yes. PMS has nothing on us." He laughs as he holds her close.

"I will make love to you as soon as I can."

"No, we will make love to each other."

"Aye." And he kisses her deeply.


	26. The Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Jamie, and Gellis go out on the town. Gellis recalls something she forgot and decides what she wants to be.

Two days later they sit at a table with Gellis in a local pub. A planned double date had fallen through when Dougal was called away for training. "And, of course he can't tell me what kind, when he will be back, none of that," she says with frustration. She reaches for her glass and sighs when she finds it empty. 

"Do ye wish a re-fill Gellis?" Jamie asks. 

"Aye Fire please." He raises to go and do it and both women watch him walk away. "Lord, but he has a fine arse." Gellis is just tipsy enough to be honest.

"Yes," Claire replies, her eyes dreamily recalling that arse under her hands. "And he is all mine."

"Nae claim. Just an observation."

"I know. Have you decided if you wish to in this lifestyle and, if so as what?" Jamie returns with three drinks. He places them on the table and rejoins them.

"Aye and aye. A dom. And Dougal would like to attend a party."

"Well then. There is one in a week. If he is free."

"So, he would be yer sub, then?"

"Or, he could be a dom and they could have their own subs. Recall outside relationships are allowed." Claire reminds him.

"Aye. It doesn't always end up like us." He leans in and kisses her abd, as always, the world fades to just them for a few seconds.

"Or, he might not join at all. He is just curious." Gellis is still talking, oblivious to their bubble.

"Right, ahh yah. Possible too."

"Oh did I inturpt something? You two are insatiable."

"Aye we are."

"Either way, he will need a codename." Claire tries to reestablish some control."

"Aye. Maybe something to do with his job. Like ye Claire and.." She gets quiet in the remembering. A hospital corridor. She is frantically worried about her mate. A tall red haired man stops her. Inquires after her. Introduces himself as.. "And ye too Fire. Or should I say Jamie Fraser."

"Wait! How do you know his name?"

"He told me."

"What? I never!" He sees Claire's angry glance on him.

"Ye did. But Claire. He dinna ken. Nor did I."

"Wot?" He English accent is thickened by her building rage.

"It was the day of yer accident. He was pacing outside. He asked after ye. I asked who he was. He told me. I had forgotten until now."

"Ohh," her anger deflates as quickly as it came."I am sorry."

"I had to tell her. I had to find out how ye were. There was nae other way."

"I know. Sorry to you both. I didn't think about that. I don't know where that came from."

"Ye love him and he is yers. Do ye wish me to continue to call him Fire?"

"No. Unless we are at a party." She gives her a sheepish grin. Jamie takes her hand.

"Come, my own, let us dance." He takes turns dancing with both women. It is a good night.


	27. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire shares a fantasy with Jamie. Will he make it come true?  
> Very explict

"I want you to for something for me." The tune she used said she wasn't just talking to him as Claire.

"Aye Healer." Ahh he caught on right away. Good.

"I have a fantasy Fire. Of being taken in a public place. Are you up for that?" Her hand came out and moved across the front of his pants.

"Oh aye. Verra up for it." He hardens within seconds.

"Good. I have made reservations at the Scottish Inn. They have a very fancy resturant. Black tie and all that. I will wear my little black dress sans knickers and a bra. Go get dressed."

He comes out in his suit. His hair pulled back in a man bun. He was stunning, the white shirt pulling the blue out of his eyes. The suit fit him very snug and she almost said,' screw it,'. But no. She needs this outlet. 

He knows exactly what he is doing as he drives to the resturant with one hand. The other snakes under her short hem and across the soft expanse of her inner thigh. He gets a hair's breath away before they pull in. "Shall we?" He asks as he removes his hand. She looks at him with eyes already dialated by desire. 

"Yes let's."

They are seated at a small table across from each other. She grins as her foot extends to his crotch. He keeps his composer until the waiter leaves before letting out a soft groan. His own leg comes up and finds her slit. He moves it slowly back and forth until the waiter returns with their drinks. By that time, she has to look down lest the waiter sees the tell-tale blush all over her face. She lowers herself a bit after he leaves with their orders, given him more access. "Jamie!" She whispers low enough that the surrounding diners wouldn't hear.

"Do ye need something Claire?"

"You. Under this table. Now." Healer answers. Oh Christ! His cock tightens more.

"Sae, ye say yer leg is cramping. Let me see if I can fix it." He says for the benefit of those close enough to see him drop to the floor and under the table. "Nae screaming Claire." He whispers against the skin of her inner thigh. "We want no one to ken." He then sets in to feast.

"Oh f*ck," she screams internally as his tongue starts to lap her. She thought she could be still and quiet. With anyone else, she could. But Jamie pulling and sucking her clit as his fingers worked her inside! Oh Bloody Hell! She bites her lip and tries very hard to hold all but a few moans back. 

"Are you okay ma'am?" Oh God! The waiter is back. And Jamie isn't stopping!

"Ahh yes. Just a leg cramp. My boyfriend is working." Oh f*ck! She is close. "Working it out!" Said way higher then her usual tune as she starts to come apart under his tongue. The waiter arches his eyes at her but just nods.

"Yes ma'am. Let me know if you two need anything. And, you do know we have very nice rooms upstairs?" And Jamie appears. His face is flushed and he just nods at the waiter as he tries to get his breath back.

"Aye lad. We ken." He gets out. The waiter hurries away. Claire can't keep the giggle in. "Better Claire?"

"Much. Now to take care of you."

"Nae, ye willna go to yer knees here." And her heart squeezes.

"Then we will just have to figure something else out." The waiter returns and drops their orders off without making eye contact. "Do ye think we ruined him for life?"

"Nae, but I bet we are the talk of the kitchen." They eat as she continues to run her foot across his front. About half way through, he has had all he can take. "Come Claire." He stands offering his hand.

"Where are we going?" It is a good question. He walks them towards the loos. But no, he sees a door between them. He tries it. Unlocked. He opens it and ushers them in.

"Janitorial closet?"

"I would take you against the wall outside it but, I assume yer fantasy doesn't involve going to jail for public indecency. Sae, I hope this meets the spirit. It doesn't have a lock." He whispers the last in her ear as he pushes her against the wall.

"Oh God. It does." Her hands are working between them, loosening his very tight pants. Freeing him. He is easing her dress up. "Take me Jamie."

He slips inside her and she pushes back. They take each other hard. Both mightly turned on by the fact they are surrounded by people. They try to be quiet but it is hard to disguise the sounds two bodies make when coming together. It doesn't take long. They smooth their clothes and walk back out. A man coming out of the men's loo gives them a dirty look. But, a woman coming out of the women's just grins.

"Good job lass. Get yers." Claire smiles back and leads Jamie back to the table as if nothing had happened. They finish their meal and leave a huge tip to cover the waiters mortification.

"That meet yer expection?" He asks on the way home.

"Oh yes. Next time we do yours."


	28. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's fantasy  
> Quite Explicit

"How are ye for climbing?" 

"Huh?" She was curled up in her rocker reading. Jamie's question pulled her out of the story.

"Sorry. I dinna mean too disturb ye."

"It is okay. I think I have figured out who did it. What were you asking?"

"Climbing. Specifically monros. More specifically Authur's Seat right outside Edinburgh."

"Is there a reason you are asking?"

"Aye. My own fantasy."

"Your fantasy involves me sweaty and breathless on top of a mountain?"

"Weel, ye will be sweaty and breathless." And, as always, when he spoke that way, her coochie is flooded and her breasts and nipples get tight. "I have always wished to make love on the top of a monro, under the stars."

"Oh. That actually sounds quite romantic."

He grins and adds," And film it."

"Wot?"

"Just for us, of course."

"Are you planning on bringing a camera crew?"

"Nae, a tripod mounted camera. If it is okay with ye."

"I have thought about filming myself but feared the footage would get in the wrong hands."

"I can assure.."

"I know Jamie. You I trust. Let's do it."

"Do ye have hiking boots?" 

It turns out she does. He makes sure she is outfitted properly. That her boots are laced tight. He packs a blanket, food and the camera with it's collapsible tripod in a heavy hikers shoulder pack. And they are off.

"How much farther Jamie? I would like to have energy to actually make love when we get there."

We are close." He replies taken her hand in his. "And ye won't require much energy."

"Ahh ye plan on doing most of the work?"

"Aye, I do." 

"It is beautiful Jamie." They have reached the top and the lights of Edinburgh spread out below them.

"Naught as beautiful as ye are in the starlight." He walks around the ground looking for a place to lay the thick blanket out on. He moves a few sticks and rocks and spreads it out. He sets up the camera and looks up to see Claire looking up at the stars. He gasps and says. "Dinna move Claire." She freezes fearing a snake or some other similiar menace. Then she hears the click of the camera. 

"Jamie, you scared me to death. I thought there was a sbake."

"Sorry. Ye were just so stunning. I had to capture ye." She shakes her head but was pleased that he sees her thus. He turns on the video and checks the positioning. He corrects it a bit and then beckons to her. And first she fears the presense of the camera will inhibit her. But as soon as he lowers her down and takes her lips, those fears fly away. 

They kiss and kiss some more. They can't get enough of each others lips. Finally he pulls away and starts to undress her. Starting at her feet. She sighs with relief as he removes the boots and heavy socks. Those sighs turn into deep groans at the feel of his mouth on them. He lavishs them before sucking her big toe into his mouth. "Oh hell!" He sucks for awhile before stopping and removing his own. He then removes her shirt. She hadn't bothered with a bra and his foot play has her nips already hard. He drops his head and pulls a nipple deep in his mouth. She holds him in place as she pants. He loves on the other too before removing his own shirt. "My turn." She says before lowering her head to his chest. She bites and sucks on his nipples as he softly curses in Ghaildhig. He then wiggles her out of her pants. 

"Where are yer knickers?"

"Didn't bother with them. You mind."

"Nae! Just had an idea to lick ye through them. I will make due." He pulls of his own and dives between her legs. 

"Oh f*ck!" She could live to be a hundred and nothing would feel as good as Jamie going down on her. She clings to him as he quite throughly drove every single thought out of her head. She starts to shake and brings her legs up to hold him in place as she starts to come a part. His name and her own string of curses fill the night and she vaguely hears some nocturnal bird take flight as she does herself as she bucks against his mouth under the force of it. He waits and then takes her over the edge again and then once more. By then she had lost her ability to speak and just opened her mouth in a soundless scream and she almost convulsed under him.

He lifts up and kisses her taken away the last of her breath. He then moves down, pressing small kisses over her neck and chest. "Please...Jamie...I ...can't...take..it."

"I love you." He replies. "I wanna make sure ye ken it."

"Oh, I ken it. Please. I need you deep inside me." He lifts her arse up and urges her to wrap her legs around him. She does, with assistance. Her legs still feel like jello. He slips into her and moves gently. In almost all the way out and then back in the way he kens she likes. The rythmn is what she needs to recover from the force of her multiple orgasms. She wraps her arms around his neck and nibbles his ear as he slowly speeds up. "I love you too Jamie." She whispers as she cums again. It is more gentle and brings tears to her eyes. 

"Ah Claire, ye are everything." He moans out as he lifts her higher. The next deep thrusts hits her g spot and she literally screams. He speeds up then, hitting it with every one of his increasingly frantic moves. She is barreling towards a orgasm of monumental proportions. His name becomes a constant utterance. "JamieJamieJamieJamieJamie," flows out of her mouth as she meets him thrust for thrust. When it comes, she comes completely apart. She weeps as her legs shake, as her boneless hands drop from around his neck. She becomes so boneless that it is only her shout of pure joy, that tells him she is still conscious. He feels it too, in the hungry pull on his cock from her convulsing vagina. From her clit that he can feel whivering against his cock. He thrust once more and cums himself. His shout joins hers.

"Sae, do ye think they heard us in Edinburgh?" He says when he has breath to speak again.

"I don't doubt they did. How did you know to do that?"

"Find your g-spot?" He teases," I read a article on-line on it. It is about positioning. I am verra pleased it worked. I canna wait to see how it looked on camera." That is when she recalled the presence of the camera.

"Me too. Ohh look. It is a shooting star!" They watch the sky for the next few hours as they get their strength back so they can walk down.


	29. Party part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second party and another unexpected participate

"Black and white. That is the theme. I am wearing white so you need to wear black." Claire tells him the day before the party.

"And ye don't want to direct me in exactly what?"

She chuckles. "No. Not this time. Surprise me." She hande him a cape the will cover him completely. "I want to be surprised too."

"Aye lass."

"Something sexy."

"Oh aye lass!" His smile is huge and tightens her nipples and floods her coochie. Damn but this is going to be fun.

"So, do we ken Dougal code name. If he shows, I dinna wish to call him Dougal." It is the day of the party and they head there in there matching cloaks. Claire had explained that this one is different. More demonstrations. Including open sex. But they didn't have to do that. But he now kens her fantasy. He is willing to play a little.

"Yes. War Chief."

He laughs. "Weel, that sure fits. Do ye think he will show?"

"Worried about being outed as a sub?" She teases. She reaches to touch his thigh and he stops her, linking their hands together. "Nae, it is proud I am to be yers. I just wonder if the whole idea may seem to strange for a military man."

"I would think they need the stress relief this offers more then most."

"Ahh fair point Claire."

They arrive and see Gellis in a black tux jacket and pants with naught else then a white bra. Jamie's mouth drops open. Claire grabs a whip off the table by the door and moves to lightly smacks him across the arse. He jerks his attention back to her.

"Better Fire. You are mine. Don't forget it."

"One more time and I will punish you. And not the fun kind." She reachs up to untie the cloak. As she lets it fall, he forgets about Gellis and every other female in the room. She smiles at his open mouth as she turns to hang the cloak up.

"Christ! Ye are a daring woman C..ahh Healer." She wears a sheer white negligee. It has strategically placed panels placed over her nipples and crotch. But, every other bit of her skin shimmers under the soft white material.

"I suppose that makes you a lucky man Fire. Show me what you have for me." Oh right. He had forgot he had a surprise for her too. He whipes off the cloak. "Oh bloody hell!"

He grins and bows deeply. It allows the kilt to do what it was designed to do, flare out giving her tantalizing glimpses of his upper thigh. He wears nothing else but the black kilt. His chest is bare.

"Acceptable Healer?" He raises his eyebrows up.

"Oh God yes. You are a walking enticement to sin."

"And ye, my stunning Healer, look like sin itself. Stay close to me, please."

"Ditto."

They walk into the party proper, arm-in-arm. Rue sees them and her mouth drops. "And I thought this was risque. Wow Healer, Fire, you two are...I've no words."

"Thank you. Has War Chief arrived?"

"Naught yet. But it is early."

"He will be here. He really likes you." Healer sooths.

"Think so?"

"I know so. Come, let's mingle."

Jamie thought he had seen everything. After all, he is a man in the internet age. But, some of the things they saw as they walked around the room, shocked him. Women in strap-on dildos f*cking women and men. Right in the open. He felt his face flush. Did Claire wish to do such, he wonders. 

"Rue," She turns and there is War Chief. He wears black jeans and a white shirt opened half-way doen his chest. He stops and whistles low at the sight of Gellis. He has yet to see Jamie and Claire. "You are gorgeous."

"Naught sae bad yerself. I am glad ye could make it."

"Me too. Just to see you dressed such."

"Come, let me re-introduce ye to Fire and Healer, her name here." He follows her. Jamie and Claire had stopped at a whip demonstration. Something they were both into. 

"Healer, Fire look who made it." They turn and Dougal is speechless. Gellis is stunning but Claire is earthreal. 

"War Chief. Glad ye could make it. Rue has been looking for ye." Jamie steps up and firmly takes his hand. A greeting and warning. Soldier or nae, Claire is his and he needs to ken it.

"Oh aye, so Fire is more then from yer job."

"Aye, I am proud to be here as Healer's sub. Have ye decided yet what ye wish yer role to be?"

"Nae, maybe after tonight." He turns back to Rue. "Have ye?"

"Oh aye. I am a Dom. Come, let me show ye around." 

Claire had barely followed the conversation. The whip play was doing things to her. She turns towards Jamie. "Fire, I need you."

"Aye Healer. How can I help ye." She grabs a whip and pulls him towards an empty couch. She lays across it.

"Whip me." He looks at her with wide eyes but takes it. He lands it softly across her arse. "No," she wiggles the material up and off, baring her buttom. "And don't be gentle." He shudders but swings again. This time it sings as it goes through the air and she jumps as it lands. "Again." He aims away from where the first latches landed. She groans and his cock jumps. "Once more." He swings slightly harder and is rewarded by a "f*ck yes!" 

"Healer?" He needs her too. He is so turned on. 

"Come here and f*ck me." She requests. He groans and approaches her.

"Claire?" Her real name, spoken by a male voice he doesn't recognize, freezes his blood and fists his hands. He slowly turns. Claire had scrambled up and pulled down her negligee.

"I am Healer here. What in the bloody hell are you doing here Frank?"


	30. Frank?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And why is Dr Frank Randall there? How will Jamie, Claire, and Gellis react?

"I could ask you the same Nurse Beauchamp?" His cultured British voice seems so out of place to be comical. But none of the trio is laughing.

"Healer. I am Healer here."

"And she needn't remind ye again, Frank." His emphases of his name so the only sign of his growing rage.

"And who are you?"

"Frank meet Fire. Fire, Frank. He is a surgeon at the hospital."

"Fire. From your hair?" He stays silent but moves to stand in front of Claire when his eyes start to drift over her. "Well Healer, I didn't expect to see you here. And surely not so much of you."

"She dressed for me. As I did for her." Jamie answers. His hands fist and he feels Claire's hand on his bare back. He calms some. God, the power her touch has!

"So you are together?"

"If you weren't so obviously new to this lifestyle, you would know that. Again Frank, what brings you here?"

"Curiosity. My last date and I went and saw 50 Shades. I thought I would check out the real thing." He shrugs. "And you?"

"My story is a bit more complicated. Come Fire." 

"Just a moment, okay?" She looks deep in his eyes and sees he is calm enough to be left alone. 

"Okay. But don't take to long." She lifts up to whisper in his ear," I still need you." He swallows hard as his cock jumps. She moves off and both man watch her.

"Ye and I need to have a discussion." He turns back to the stranger," Healer is naught ken'd at the hospital. If I hear of anything ye witnessed being spoken about there, I will come after ye. Ye really dinna want that."

"No worries laddie. No one would believe that the straight laced nurse she is there wanted spanked in public and then f*cked."

He walked away, laughing and Jamie strongly suspects that he will have to kick his arse before it is all over. He sighs, shakes the tension out off his hands and arms and goes to find Claire.

"Frank? Stick up his arse Frank?"

"I kid you not Rue."

"Well, maybe he needs something else up his arse."

Claire, Dougal, and Jamie all laugh. "I just wanted to warn you he was here. He has already seen me. Who knows what will be going through the hospital on Monday."

"Naught. If he wishes to stay in one piece. I warned him off."

"Good job lad." Dougal says. He shrugs. It is part of his responsibility as her sub and the man desperately in love with her. 

"Come Fire. Let's get some juices." Rue leads him away. She wants to warn him about getting to possessive of Healer. 

"What does the lad look like. So I will ken if he starts to approach Rue." War Chief asks after they walk away. 

"He is my height. Dull brown hair cut short. He is wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt." She answers distracted by what Jamie had done.

"Nae imagination then."

"Well that is Frank."

"Ye dinna have that problem."

"Well I have been." She gets no farther as he presses her against the wall behind her.

"Ye have been driving me crazy all night."

"Ye need to be careful about doing to much for Healer." Rue says as they wait in line.

"I was just trying to protect her. Frank seems a right arse."

"Oh he is. It is just C..she has an independent streak. Protect her, by all means. But try to do it in a way that allows her control."

"Get off me, you bloody bastard. I am with Fire." She pushes against him.

"But you are a dom which means you can have relationships or relations with others." He pushes closer allowing her to feel his erection. "I promise to make you scream." He pants in her ear.

"Me too." She replies before her knee comes up and slams into his cock and bawls. And scream he does.

"What in the world is that?" The paramedic and nurse in them respond and they turn and run towards the source of the painfilled scream.

Dougal lays curled on himself. He holds his injured privates as tears of pain run down his face. Jamie and Gellis stop in shock at the sight of him.

"What happened?"Gellis says dropping to her knees by him.

"Healer?" He takes her hands in his, finding them ice cold. What in heaven happened?

"He pressed me up against the wall and promised I would scream as he rubbed his cock against me. Just returned the favor with my knee." 

"Oh Christ." Jamie said turn between finishing what she started and making sure she is okay. Gellis has no such quandary.

"You bloody f*cking bastard!" She rears back and slaps him as hard as she can. "That is my best mate." She goes to do it again but one of the big man hired as bouncers graps her. "Let me be! He deserves it."

"We heard what he did miss. He will be escorted out. Do ye wish the constables called?" He asks Claire, now safely encased in Jamie's arms.

"No. I think he has received justice. Just take him away." He nods and him and another man lift a still moaning Dougal up and take him out.

"I am so sorry Claire. I dinna ken he was.."

"Healer," she corrects," and it isn't yer fault Rue. He is just a bloody arse. Let's not let him or Frank ruin the party." 

They stay another few hours but the carefree fun is over.


	31. Shock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire deals with the aftereffects of Dougal's advances.

She was fine at first. Huddled against Jamie as they went to drive Gellis home. Until...

"I canna believe he did that. I mean, I ken I dinna ken him weel but..I ne' expected thus. Ye taken and all and he to be there with me. I am right glad ye kneed him in the bollocks. Tis what he deserved. Doing such to my mate. It is.."

"Please Gel. Hush. I don't.." She shudders and against Jamie's neck, he feels cold sweat break out. He is pulling over even as Gellis keeps talking oblivious to her mate's discomfort.

"I mean, it was quite bold. Right there where Jamie and I were."

"Be still Gellis!" Jamie's tense voice is like a dash of cold water. She quiets immediately. He finishes pulling over and goes to open his door. 

"Don't leave!" Her tone is desperate. He pulls her into his lap and scoots them both out. The fresh air seems to help some but she is still pale. He is vaguely aware of Gellis joining them. 

"What do ye need?" 

"Down. I am going to be..." He sits her down just in time. She is sick along the side of the road.

"Shock." Gellis diagnosis. He can't disagree. He kneels beside her feeling for her pulse. It is slow. 

"Try to pull in some deep breaths." He instructs. He takes of his own cloke and adds it to hers. She does as she shivers under the force of the panic that is threatening to pull her all the way under.

"I know it isn't the same but I couldn't help thinking of him. Of the loss of control I allowed. Allowed for over a year."

"Ye dinna allow it tonight."

"No. I didn't. But, why couldn't I have done that to him? Or just walked away? Seems so easy now. Oh God, the things I allowed." And the memories had her bending over, sick again."

"Ye aren't her anymore. Claire, ye are healer. Ye would have him at yer feet now like ye did that bastard tonight."

"I allowed rape Jamie. Allowed him to stick bottles, sticks, and other items up my coochie and arse."

"Ye wouldn't now." Gellis, forgotten by them both, stands behind them, her mouth open in shock. "Claire, I ken what happened tonight brought all that back. And, I would cheerfully break either of their necks for ye. But, I dinna need too. Because the wonderful, strong capable woman, who is a dom I am proud to serve, can take care of her own business. Naught that I willna be here if ye do need my help."

"Oh Jamie thank you. Let's get Gellis home and go home and finish what we started. I still want you." She reaches under his kilt and takes him in hand.

"Aye Claire. Let's before I take ye right here." He lifts her to her feet and leads her to the car. Gellis stops him before he gets in.

"What the?" 

"Ye dinna ken?" She shakes her head. "Hers to tell, once she is feeling a bit more stable. But, stay away from Harry."

"Oh aye. She needs a hot bath and maybe a bit of alcohol. And ye. "

"Aye. Can handle all that."


	32. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of aftercare, video watching and hot sex  
> Quite Explicit.

Hot water. Scented bubbles. The smell of wax lavender, vanilla. A glass of wine by her hand. The feel of his hand washing her back and some of the tension out of her. He knew exactly what to do. She slowly opens her eyes and the way he looks in the candle light makes her weak.

"I would like to go to bed and cuddle up against you as we watch the video we made. I know that it is different with us. So different then..but tonight I need to see it." 

"Oh aye Claire. I am a bit excited to see it myself."

"Thank you. I know I said I wanted to finish what we started."

"Hush love. Tis what ye need." He lifts her out of the tub and wraps her in a huge, soft towel. She dries and pulls on an oversized t-shirt that almost reaches her knees and nothing else. Jamie has changed into a pair of pj pants and nothing else. They head to her room.

"Ready?" He asks before hitting play after hooking his digital camera into her smart telly.

"If ye get uncomfortable, just tell me. I will stop it." 

"Thank you. Let's do this." He hits play. 

Groans, moans, soft pants. She shifts a bit when she sees him on-screen, take her nipple in his mouth. She knows exactly how good that feels. Her nipples tighten and she pushes closer seeking some friction. He reaches around her and cups one, moving his thumb across her nipple and causing her to sigh with a bit of relief.

She gets even wetter as she watches him go down on her. It is not his auburn curles moving against her thighs, or even the sound of him lapping her, that has her rubbing her thighs together. It is the look on her own face. The growing look of ecstasy. 

"I was close." She says in a breathless voice. 

"Aye, I recall just how ye tasted." She groans unable to hold it back. He moves his hand down and starts to stroke her.

"Oh God." She moans moving against his hand. They keep watching as she cums, as he moves up her body and into her, as her lifts her hips, positioning her to hit her g-spot. They are both groaning and his hand wasn't enough anymore. "Jamie!"

"Claire, I must."

"Please." He groans as he pulls her shirt up and his pants down, kicking them off his feet. He is in her within seconds. "Oh yes," she breathes as she lifts her legs up and up some more. Finally landing on his shoulders.

"God Claire. I dinna ken ye could.."

"Me either. Move Jamie. Please move." He does and his deep stroke had her crying out his name and some fairly colorful curses. Just there. He hit her g-spot straight on. 

"There baby?"

"Hell yes. Right there!" She presses up and he responds in kind. This isn't going to take long. She is panting and cursing, dropping kisses on his face with every move. "Ohhhhhh yesssssss!" He feels it. Not just the tightening, not just the pulling, but a shower across his cock and bawls. Holy f*ck! She is squirting. It throws him right over the edge. And his ejaculate joins hers.

"Well, that has never happened before." She says when she can breath again.

"I have never caused it either." He says as he strokes her sweaty curles back. The video had ended but they were so lost they had missed the ending. "Wish me to go back?" He gestures to the telly."

"No. Later. Just hold me Jamie." He happily does.


	33. Healer has Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Jamie, and Gellis meet in a pub after a long day.

"That every-loving f*cking bastard!" Claire grumbles to Gellis. They are in the nurses station and she must keep her voice down.

"Who?" She reachea for her arm seeking to calm her.

"Who else. Bloody Frank Randall. I just had a conversation with a nurse on the surgical floor that called me Healer."

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Exactly. Jamie warned him. Christ, he is going to be so furious."

"Aye. Ye need a drink. We will go out after work. Let's try to get him a bit calm before ye tell him, aye?"

"A grand idea."

"And what brought this on?" She had texts him and asks him to meet her at the pub closest to the hospital. He showed up 10 minutes later.

"I needed a drink. Gel and I. And your company."

"Ye will always have that. Rough day?" He starts massaging her neck and upper back.

"Oh Christ. Right there. Yes. Very." He presses harder. Working out the knot of tension. Gellis joins then with a pitcher of beer and three glasses. "Perfect Gel."

"Thank ye Gellis. Want to tell me about it?" 

"Drink first." As they drink, Jamie tells them about his day.

"Twasn't a coronary as anyone with open eyes could see. The lass had a huge bin of fast food rubbage beside her chair. Twas right obvious twas indigestion. Plainly. We did warn her to change her eating habits. "

"Poor lass. I wonder if she is depressed. Overeating is a sign."

"Aye Gellis. But, we haven't time to diagnose such. Tis a frustrating part of my job.."

"Yes, we feel the same. Treat and street. We never know what becomes of those we see."

"Is that what happened today? A bad patient outcome?"

"No. It was Frank. He told. Someone on the surgical floor called me Healer." His eyes darkened so they were hardly recognizable. His hands fist on the table.

"I warned him. I most explicitly warned him."

"I know. Jamie. Please let me handle it. I promise, if I can't, I will let you." He recalls what Gellis had told him. She needs as much control as she can get. But he willna let her be hurt again. He takes a deep breath and uncurles his fists.

"Okay Claire. I am here if needed."

"I love you." She responds, resting her head on his neck.

"And I ye."

"You two are precious." Gellis says. They look at her and all laugh. That laughter is cut off abruptly when Frank enters. Jamie goes to move and then remembers. Claire raises and swiftly moves towards him.

"Claire how.." He gets no farther. She grabs his arm and twist it begind his back and brings her knee up. The hit isn't as severe as the one she gave Dougal but it was severe enough. He drops to his knees without a sound. 

"If I ever hear another word breathed about Healer, I will release Fire on you. You recall my boyfriend, the one that warned you. If you think I hurt you, well, I won't wish to have him mad at me." She turns leaving him on the floor and returns to a beaming Gellis and Jamie.

"I guess you dinna need me." Jamie says pulling her into his arms.

"I will always need you just not to handle that rubbage."


	34. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a big surprise for Jamie. Jamie also has one for her.  
> Very very explicit..

The want. It is always there. And hits at the worse times. Which is why she finds herself sitting in the breakroom at work scanning through a s&m site looking for a new toy, a new position, something. This had never been a problem before. She was always satisfied enough. But with Jamie, it was never enough. No matter how many times they made love. 

"Ahhh," she says. Designed for a sub, it would still fit their needs. She smiles as she screenshots the image. She smiles harder as she sends it to Jamie.

It never stops. The want of her. And it hits him at odd moments. In the middle of a fire. In a call to a accident. He can't exactly deal with the problem, even if he was allowed. And the thought that she owned everyone of his ejaculates, makes him hotter for her. And then he gets her text.

"Wanna try them out on me?" The pic attached had his cock hardening in seconds. Christ! At least he was in the House not at on a call. 

"Christ Claire, what are you trying to do to me? And ye not here. And I can't..."

Claire smiles at his response. She knew it would get to him. It pleases her how much. And she knows exactly how to respond.

"Oh you can. But I own everyone of them, remember? So, take care of yourself. But I want to see every stroke. Every drop of cum."

"Oh you can. But I own everyone of them, remember? So, take care of yourself. But I want to see every stroke. Every drop of cum."

Her response has him shuddering. She would be the death of him and he will die happy. He slips into the loo, locking the door behind him. 

Her response has him shuddering. She would be the death of him and he will die happy. He slips into the loo, locking the door behind him. 

"As ye wish Healer." He texts back before setting up the camera.

"I will be waiting Fire."

The fact he was doing it for her, for Healer, for Claire, made the act itself something more. He is as hard as granite when he pulls down the front of his pants. He focuses the camera on his cock and starts to stroke. He thinks of her, her hand, her mouth, her soft wet, clinging body around him. Holy F*ck but he wants her. Now. He groans her name, Ghaildhig curses, as his hand speeds up. Precum coats his hand making it easier for him. He slows down and strokes and pulls at his bollocks. "Claire, I need you. Healer see. All yours. Will always be yours." He grunts out as his strokes speed back up. "Claaaaiiirreee," he cries out as he starts to climax in a great gushing ejaculation. The camera captures every drop. He catches his breath, cleans up, and sents it to her.

"Oh Jamie," she whispers as she watches it in the loo at the hospital. He had given her every drop, every moan and groan. All of himself. She smiles even as she wiggles, as turned on as she ever recalls being. The picture is just one of the surprises she has in store for him.


	35. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gives Jamie a key to a secret room and closet in her house. He is shocked, aroused, and left with a decision to make. An exotic decision.

He walks into Claire's the next morning. He doesn't find her but finds a note with two keys on it.

"Jamie,  
Off to pick up the toys. These key unlock the room at the end of the hall and the closet in it. Please pick out a costume that goes with whatever fantasy you have. I will be back soon. Love you. Want you. Badly.  
Claire.

He grabs the keys and heads for the door. He opens it with shaking fingers. When he opens it, he stands in shock. Restrains. Whips as thick as his finger. Dildoes and plugs. No bed but several items to lay on or be suspended on. Holy Hell! The contents of the room made him temporarily forget the closet. Then he recalls. Costumes.

He walks over on unsteady legs and opens it. The bar is filled with costumes. Everything from Catholic schoolgirl to a traditional leather dom outfit. He scans through them as his cock hardens. Naughty nurse, babydoll, porn star( with the long stockings and tiny underthings). Then he sees it. A French maid with an oversized feather duster. Perfect. 

He pulls it out, re-locks the door, and walks out, re-locking the door behind him. He heads to the bedroom and lays across the bed, awaiting his woman.


	36. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some role play with the new toys. Very very explicit.

She walks in and grins at him. "So you wish me to be your maid?"

"Aye." His voice already deep is deepened by his desire. He lays across the bed in naught but a pair of boxer shorts and his need is very obvious.

"As you wish." She picks up the French maid costume and walks into the loo. She feels his eyes on her the entire way. She pulls off her jeans, sweater, and underthings. She takes the tiny pumps out of the bag they were in and places one on each of her nipples and one on her clit. Not even on and the presence of them was turning her on more. She pulls on the white shirt and very short skirt over them. She smiles when she sees that her nipples and the toys are very visible. Well good. She takes her hair down from the ponytale it was in. She finger combs her curles out. Foregoing the heels that come with the outfit she grabs the oversized feather duster and walks out barefoot.

"Iffrin!" He calls out when he sees her. She walks over slowly and lowers the feather duster running it across his bare chest, teasing his erect nipples. She lowers it down to his legs running it up and down but not touching the part of him that thrubs for her. 

"Christ Claire!"

"You are a very dirty boy. I must clean all of you." She replies as she runs it back up his arms under his arm causes him to actually giggle. The sound seems to startle them both. "Ticklish?"

"Aye. A bit."

"Roll over Jamie. And lose the shorts." He eagerly does though rolling over hurts a bit. He is very turned on. She runs the duster over his back, his shoulder, across his legs, and watches the shivers flow across his skin. His fingers cling the blanket and she wonders if he is holding himself back from touching her or himself. And then she reaches his bum. Across the wonderfully shaped gluteus maximus muscles, down the crack to the tight testes and very aroused penis. 

"Now I think I need cleaning." She says, in a slightly unsteady voice. She hands him the duster and when he flips around, she gasps. She had seen him aroused numerous times but, nevee to the point she could see every vein in his member, can see his pulse. Keeping control is going to be harder then she thought.

"Come here Claire." He leads her to stand between his legs. She does and it takes all that is in her not to grab him and lead him between her legs. He runs the duster over her clothed body. She shudders, her nipples getting more erect as he focuses on them. "Is it the toy or are they?" 

"Both. Why don't you take off my shirt and see." He starts to unbutton her shirt and both their breathing gets more labored. Finally he parts it. He touches the small pump.

"How does it work?"

"Just press the tip." He does and watches as the little machine does what his mouth does. Pulling and sucking. Claire groans and arches up so he turns on the other one. "Oh holy f*ck!" She cries out.

"Lay back." She does unable to hold herself up, anyway. He kneels between her legs. He spreads them and smiles when he sees the little pump there too. He knows activating it will drive her right over the edge, so he does.

"Jamie!" His name fills the room. He adds his fingers, curling them up and thrusting to the sucking. "I can't! It is to much. I am going to..."

"Cum like never before. Cum for me baby." She has no choice there. Her head falls back as her increasing loud keens burst out of her as she gets closer to her climactic climax. Jamie watches as her clit expands, as her vagina lengthens and soaks his hand, and as she once again squirts, soaking his hand, arm, and the bed. She screams until she losses her voice and falls limb on the bed. It is all he can take. He carefully removes the clit and nipple pumps, laying them to the side.

"Claire, I must.."

"Please. Fill me Jamie." He does and she jerks as her super sensitve clit makes contact with his very aroused cock. He moves gently knowing it is all she can take right now. His fingers and then lips explore her very enlongated nipples. She arches into him and he feels the tiny skirt that is still on her rub between them. He can't hold out much longer and works his hand down finding her clit.

"Please Jamie, I can't again." She pleads. 

"You will because I love ye and have ye." Within seconds, she arches against him and cries out again. A few seconds later, he joins her.

"Next time we use them on you." It is ten minutes later and she finally has breath to speak.

"I dinna think it will fit." He picks up the clit one.

"No. Not even when he is at rest." Jamie's cock lays against his thigh very soft now. "But the nipple ones will."

"Oh aye." She wiggles out of the wrinkled skirt and curles against him. He covers them both. "Later. Let's lay our heids and rest now." They are both asleep within minutes.


	37. Gellis Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is a bit surprised but what Gellis has decided about the livestyle.

"Gellis is coming by today. She has made a decision."

"About what?" He looks up from the fire safety manual he has been studying. He will be training new recruits. 

"Rue."

"I thought she had already decided to be a dom." He is distracted by her feet she has placed in his lap as she stretches out on the sofa. He starts to rub them.

"Ohhh that is nice." She had just came off a 12 hour shift. "I thought she did too."

"Hmmm." He presses harder on heel and she moans deeply. "When will she be here?" He asks as she presses her other foot against his growing erection.

"A half hour or so."

"That is enough time." He moves up her body.

They are just getting their clothing rearranged when Gellis breezes in. She looks at them and shakes her head. "Ye two f*ck like rabbits."

"Nice to see ye too Gellis." Jamie says with a chuckle. 

"Ahh wee fox, just teasing. I am glad Claire is finally getting good loving."

"Me too." Claire sits completely up and tries to re-tighten her fallen bun. 

"It will do. What did you wish to tell us Gel?"

"I will tell ye and let you get back to what ye will doing. Weel, I've decided to get a female sub."

"Wot?"

"Ye seem to have got the last good remaining lad sae I thought I would try a lass."

"But, you aren't a lesbian," a pause," are you?"

"Claire, dinna ye tell me these relationships aren't about sex, or not exclusively?"

"I did but some sex is usually involved."

"I ken that weel. I think I will try controlling a lass first."

"Is this about that bastard Dougal?" Jamie asks.

"Partly. And I willna deny it. But, also about me exploring different aspects of myself."

"Well, I can't fault you that." Claire says. "If this is what you want to do. And you don't have to go to a party to find her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me," she gets up and walks toward her room." Here. It is the address to a secure site. Put your preference in, any limits and/or must haves and the system will match you."

"Ah perfect. I dinna wish to go to a party in case he is there."

"He is staying in the lifestyle, then?"

"Aye Jamie. As far as I ken."

"Iffrin!"

"My feelings. I will let you get back to shagging."

"Har har Gel. Let me know when you find her."

"I will. Thank ye."

"Claire," she sits staring off into space after Gel leaves.

"Sorry. What?"

"Couple of questions. Are ye okay with what Gellis is doing? And, if ye had such a site, why were ye at the party?"

"Ye mean the party were we meet?"

"Aye."

"I was going to go to the site but something was urging me to go to the party. I believe we were destined to meet. As for Gel, I am. I want her happy. If this makes her happy, then I am happy. Just a bit shocked. Never saw that in her."

"Weel, I doubt she saw Healer in ye. Would ye like me to cook?"

"Yes. Thank you Jamie." He left her still lost in thought.


	38. Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horny Claire decides to surprise Jamie with a video of her own pleasure.

She tried to ignore it. After all, they had made love before he left and that was but 10 hours and 45 minutes ago. She sighs deeply. She knew down to the minute. Gone. Yep she was gone. 

Focus, she orders herself. She is working on al the stuff she needs to get done on her day off. Laundry. Grocery lists. Bills paid. The everyday stuff that gets put to the side while working 12 hour shifts( and making love for hours after) she adds in her head as she folds her and Jamie's clothes. Her and Jamie's. Her and Jamie's under clothes. Wasn't helping with her condition. 

Leaving the rest of the laundry unfolded she heads into their room and gets the clit sucker. She strips off all her clothes and adds the long string of pearl she had inherited from her mum. She lets them drap across her breast, in the center of a nipple. She snaps a picture and sends it to him followed by a message to get somewhere alone.

She lays down placing her camera's phone where it can pick up everything she does next. She places the clit toy on and then runs the camera over her, from her pearl covered nipples to her open thighs. She centers the camera between them and turns on the sucker. 

"Oh God!" The camera picks-up the glistening as the toy starts to work her towards orgasm. "Oh Jamie, I want you!" The video will show her clit as it grows, buds under the power of the toy and her thoughts of Jamie. "Oh Christ. Oh hell, I really need you." Her hands twist the pearls around her nipples as she gets close. "Your hands. Your mouth. You. I need you. So bad. Your cock. All mine." She shudders and arches up as the first wave goes through her. "And she is all yours. Oh f*ck!" Her cry fills the room as her vagina contracts, her clit fully buds( and dislodges the toy, and her vagina fluids soak the blanket under her. She reaches down and lifts up the camera, focusing it on her flushed face. "I love you." Then she sends it.


	39. Need!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her need is meant with his. Very very explicit

She slips into one of his button down shirts and nothing else. Jamie will be back soon. She expects he will be in as much need as she is. Within minutes, she finds out that it is true.

He enters without a word and pulls her into his arms. She can feel the pulsating beat of his need against her thigh. She works his shirt off as he works his hand between her legs. She pants against his now bare chest. His working fingers move faster knowing exactly where to touch her, how to touch her., to drive her completely crazy. She starts to feel dizzy as she gets closer. The quiet is shattered by her growing whimpers. And, they still stood in the doorway. He pressed her against the wall beside the door. Her whimpers turn to moans as she gets close. She gasps out his name against his neck as she cums. He lays her down, on the floor, to desperate to make the bed. He unbuttons her shirt as she unloosens his pants. He pushes his pants off, kicking his shoes off and across the room. She guides his cock into her and her name is whispered against her lips. He rocks and she arches. The sound of their bodies coming together and their increasingly loud moans, groans, and keens are rhe only sounds in the room.

He lifts her legs up pressing her closer. He lifts her back up so he can reach her breasts adding the sound of his sucking mouth to the other erotic sounds in the air. She screams as she cums, clawing his back with her fingernails. He bites gently on her nipple as he gets close. He then pulls up and cries out 'yes!' as he does.

"Oh God. That is exactly what I needed." She confesses a few minutes later.

"Me too. That wee video. Christ Claire. I put me in such a state." He stands on shaky legs and helps her up. "That is why I took ye like I did. On the floor like that."

They walk over to the sofa and sit, still nude except for Jamie's socks. She giggles when she sees them. "Weel, I was a bit to needy to take them off, ye ken."

"I do. Why I meet you with just your shirt. I have a question."

"Aye?" He bends over and removes his socks and the sight of his arse temporarily distracts her from what she means to ask.

"Oh. Ah did you give in the urges I roused in you?" 

"Ahhh weel. I tried not to. But...aye I did. I am sorry."

"Me too. For I must punish you now, Fire."


	40. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healer punishes Fire by use of a cock guard, erection controlling devise.

"Every erection, every drop of semen is mine. We discussed this."

"Aye Healer. Trust me, that erection was yours."

"But I didn't get the semen. It is also mine. So, come with me Fire." He does, following her to the locked room after she gets the keys. She opens it and walks over to a drawer in the dresser. She pulls it open and starts to think for a moment. Then choices something and takes it out. She turns to him.

"What?" She holds a leather cage looking device with rings on the middle.

"It is called the stallion lock. It is a chastity control devise. Placed on your cock, it will prevent an erection."

"How?" He fearfully asks. 

"The ring in the center, tightens when blood flow occurs. Causes a bit of pain."

"Oh. Ahh.."

"You will wear it for a week. I will not send you anything that would cause an erection during that time. A mild punishment since I did cause the problem. But, you must learn to save it for me."

"Aye Healer."

"You will have to be careful it isn't seen, if you wish to keep the secret." She walks over and lifts his flaccid penis up and places the leather part close to his bawls. She has to adjust the center ring. He is bigger then the standard man.

"So, your last sub was smaller?" She hears the note of satisfaction in his voice and smiles.

"He was average. You are not."

"Ahh Healer, does this mean we aren't having sex for a week?"

"Not we. You."

"Wait! There is someone else?" His eyes snap and his fist ball up. 

"Wot? No! I wouldn't do that if we were just sub and dom. And we are much more. What I meant is, that for the next week, you will see to me."

"Ohhh. I would be honored to."


	41. Meeting Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis chooses a sub and brings her by for Claire and Jamie to meet.

"I have found her." Gellis greets Claire at work a few days later. They stand at the nurses station and talk in whispers. "I would like you and Jamie to meet her."

"We would love to. When?"

"Is tonight to soon? You can come to my flat."

"Absolutely."

"Dinner at seven?"

"We will be there."

"So what did she say about her?" They are dressing for dinner. Claire slips on hose and her flat sandals as Jamie ties his tie. She thinks the more conservative they look, the more at ease the lady will be.

"Nothing other then she found her. I did get out that her lifestyle name is Lamb."

"Lamb. Weel, it works for a sub."

"Sure. As well as Fire." He laughed and helps her into her coat. They head out.

Gellis house is a interesting mix of modern and bohemian. Claire always joked that it should be her house. After all, she is the one that traveled the world. From the beads she uses as a door between her living and dining room, to the Aztec sculptures that graced her mantle, you would think she has raised by hippies. But, her parents are both well respected doctors. That is reflected in the expensive furniture, the well ordered bookshelves, and the healthy portfolio she had.

"I like to keep people guessing, ye ken?" She had told Claire the first time she brought her by. She had explained all this to Jamie on the drive over. So, he is prepared when she comes to the door in a mumu with her wild curles free. 

"Fire. Healer. Right on time. Come in." They follow her through. She sits them down in her living room and places drinks in their hands. "I will go get her. She is a might shy." They both nod.

Lamb is a tiny lady with her brown hair in a french plait. She is dressed in jeans and a sweater. Her brown eyes are full of sweetness, intelligence, and a definite shyness.

"Lamb, meet my friend Healer and her sub Fire." They both stand and she takes their offered hands. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too." Claire says.

"Pleased to make yer acquaintance lass."

"Let's sit." Claire and Jamie retake the couch. Gellis and Lamb, the loveseat.

"I think this will be easier if we tell you are stories. Then maybe you would feel comfortable telling us yours." Claire says. With an 'aye' from Gellis and a nod from Lamb, she continues. She tells how she got into the lifestyle. Explains she was seeking control she couldn't find elsewhere. She doesn't tell her of Trucker( even Gel didn't know that full story). She ends by explaining that she had finally found the perfect sub in Fire. 

"And I the perfect dom in Healer."

"You are in a relationship?" Lamb questions.

"We are. It wasn't the goal and I wasn't seeking it. Must sub/ dom relationships are just that. It is unusual what is between Fire and I. If that is what you are seeking, you are probably in the wrong lifestyle."

"It isn't."

"I was looking for an outlet for the pressure of my job. Someone else to make decisions. To take control. Is that what ye are looking for lass?"

"I...a little. I want to come out of this shyness and isolation. I work and go home. I spend my days off at home, only venturing out for chores I can't do on-line. I thought this would help."

"It will. And Rue is the perfect dom for that. Her personality is fully opposite of yours." 

"Yes. She is."

"Let's eat guys." Gellis says. They talk more over dinner. Mainly Gellis, Jamie, and Claire as Lamb listens. She is sweet, polite, and very cute. 

"So, what do you think?" Gellis asks her as they prepare to leave a few hours later. Lamb is in the kitchen doing dishes.

"I like her. I think.you are matched perfectly."

"What do ye plan to do with the lass?"

"Get her out of her shyness. Help her find her self confidence."

"Will ye sleep with her?" 

"I dinna ken."

"Why did you ask that?" Claire asks as they head home.

'"The lass wants her. Is to reserved to say anything."

"Really."

"Oh aye."


	42. All About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has Jamie service her.  
> Quite Explicit

"How do you know the lass wants her?" Claire asks.

"Because I saw her sneaking looks at the lass like I do ye." He said. He meet her eyes and her legs feel suddenly weak. Her dress is suddenly to tight and her nipples chaff against her bra. Her knickers wet and hot against her. Christ! And he knows exactly what he is doing. Okay then.

"Did she? Lucky Gellis."

"Aye." His voice is husky too. Good. 

"Come Fire. I need relief." He eagerly follows, wincing a bit as the cock controller tightens around him. She leads him to their room. She takes everything off and does it slowly. He sits and watches her, squirming a bit. She smiles as she takes off her bra and knickers. His breathing is labored and it gets even more so whrn she lays down and spreads her legs. She places the clit sucker on her and motions him to the bed before she turns it on. 

"Ye aren't using the nipple ones?" He hoarsely asks.

"No. That is what I have you for." He swallows hard as she draws him to her chest and turns it on. She is soon moaning as hard as he is as the combo of sucking machine and sucking Jamie draw her to the edge. 

After, he looks at her with dazzed eyes. "Please!" 

"You have 2 and a half more days." She says.

"I ken I just want to see if I am is good as the wee machine."

It turns out he is even better.


	43. Rue and Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Rue want with her little Lamb?

"What would you have me do Rue?" Lamb asks once Healer and Fire had left. Rue just looks at her. What indeed? All the things she had seen at the party, well, she couldn't, at least not yet, see doing. But, she recalled what Claire had told her. Lamb had needs here too. She was a sub for a reason.

"The kitchen needs cleaned up from the party. And I think I will take a nice bubble bath."

"I will draw it for you. And then clean the kitchen."

"That would be lovely." Lamb hurries into the bathroom and she soon hears water running. The relaxing scent of her bath beads soon fills the air. She pulls herself up and goes to get clothes. She picks out a night shirt that hits her knees. Lamb stands, hands crossed, and waits to see if she needs anything else. Well, if they will eventually be..

"Help me out of this." She indicts the mumu. Lamb walks over and takes the hem and starts to lift it up. Rue feels suddenly funny. She has been naked in front of woman before. Claire for one. But having one undress her. One that will do whatever she asks. She feels a unexpected wave of desire. She soon stands in just her knickers. 

"You may go do the kitchen now." She nods and turns to do it. Gellis eases her wet knickers off and places them and the mumu in the hamper before easing into the hot soothing water. She just couldn't take that final layer off in front of her. And to have her do it. No! Not yet.

Lamb shakes as she gathers the dishes, rinses them and places them in the dishwasher. She was beautiful, with full round breasts. She doesn't know why Rue wants her here. Is it just a maid? Or more? She wants more. She needs...but men terrify her. So big and strong. And the thought of having a cock..no! But the softness of a woman's touch.

Way to shy to know how to approach another woman, this seemed the perfect compromise. But, if she only wants a maid? Lamb worries her lip as she washes the stove and counter down.

"Lamb?"

"Yes Rue."

"Will you come and massage my legs and feet? Twelve hour shifts are a killer." She walks in and takes the lotion she hands her. She quickly works it into her hands and across her legs, under her knees. 

"Ahh. Nice. Ye have nice hands Lamb."

"Thank you Rue." Her face is beat red as she works the lotion into her tight muscles. Her hand hesitantly moves above her knee. She risks a look at her. She finds her eyes closed as she sinks farther into the couch. So she continues up. She stops short and works her hand back down. She works the tension out of her legs and feet. It is as bold as she can be that night.


	44. Sub to Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamb talks to Fire about her concerns. Will she follow his advice? Or will she just dream of doing so?  
> A bit explicit

They meet for coffee and sit in a table outside. A bit isolated from the rest but still public. She had requested this meeting through their respective doms. Neither had a problem with it. 

"Sae Lamb, what is on yer mind?"

"How do..I know we are the subs. Mean't to be following orders. I've no problem with that. It is why I choose. But, I need..well more."

"More of?" He rest his hands open on the table, inviting her to share her problem. She still sits with her arms crossed, holding tight to her main secret.

"Ohhh, I need a bit of intimacy. She seems to want the same but then pulls away."

"Have ye initiated?" Her face, already pale, gets paler.

"I wouldn't even know.."

"Look Lamb. This is new to Rue also. Ye are her first sub. And first woman, ever. Healer has ken'd her for years. She may be nervous too. Sae, this is what I would do in yer place. Give her a neck massage. And just let yer hands drift lower and lower. If she doesn't want it, she will stop ye. If she does, weel.."

"That is...thank you. I will try that. Did you have to seduce Healer?" He smiles even as, he shakes his head. 

"Nae, she was verra willing. I have done things she didn't request. But, it turned out well."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure..I don't know much about.."

"You are a virgin?" 

"I am. And the thought of a guy..no offense."

"None taken. It will be okay lass. Let me ken if ye need more help."

"I will. Thank you."

 

Her hands work the tight muscles of her neck. The soft moans she makes has Lamb feeling more desperate for more contact. So, she moves her hands down, just a little, to her collar bone. Rue lets her head fall back, given her more access. Her shaking hands massage the skin of her upper breast, so much softer then the skin just above it. She moves a bit lower. She cups her amble breasts in her hands, still massaging. 

Rue's breath is coming increasingly labored. As is Lamb's. Her hands work lower and lower with each pass. Finally she reaches her nipples. They are tight and hard under her fingers. 

Rue's breath is coming increasingly labored. As is Lamb's. Her hands work lower and lower with each pass. Finally she reaches her nipples. They are tight and hard under her fingers. 

"Ahhh Lamb. Dinna stop lass." Rue groans out. She doesn't. She wants to see her. So, while one hand caresses her nipples, the other works the buttons on her shirt. She parts it and walks to the front of her. She kneels, taken her breast in hand before dropping down and drawing her nipple into her mouth. 

"Ohhh Lamb. Harder! Just like that." She cries out as her mouth draws her nipple deeper and deeper.

She wakes with a start and a gasp. Just a dream. She looks over at Rue as she sleeps on the other side of the huge bed. She had yet to put Fire's idea in motion. She is a bit scared. But, the need was getting stronger. As her dream showed. 

"Ohhh Rue. I need you." She whispers as her hands roam over her exect nipples.

"What is wrong Lamb?" She freezes.


	45. Lamb's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamb opens up to Rue.  
> Quite Explicit

"Lamb?" Her cheeks and her upper chest are red with embarrassment. She drops her suddenly heavy hands off her chest. "Ye called out my name. Do ye need me?"

"I do." Said in a whisper forcing Gellis to move closer to hear her.

"What was that?"

"I do." Said a little louder. 

"What can I do? What do ye need?"

"You." She says her head looking down at her twisting hands to avoid looking at her. She feels the coolness of Rue's hand as it lifts her face up and turns it to face her.

"Talk to me."

"I..I need to be more to you then just a maid. I need," she is blushing again and desperately wishes to be able to turn away. But, Rue's grip is solid and unmovable. "I need to be touched and to touch. To give and receive pleasure." She says her voice fading off at the end.

"Oh," Rue is stunned. She didn't realize, despite all she had seen and all Claire had told her. She should have. Lamb just seemed so.. docile to request such. But, she also realized that she had been neglecting her role as a leader and a guide for her. She should have asked what she needed way before now instead of assuming that she was okay with whatever she herself wanted. "I am sorry Lamb. I should have asked sooner. I know sex is part of must of these relationships. I assumed, wrongly, you didn't want.."

"I do. Very much. I haven't with anyone, guy or lady. I didn't know how to..so thought this would be.."

"I have really failed you." She reaches out and gently touches her face. Lamb sighs and relaxes against her palm. Rue tuns her hand across her lips and she parts them. "I am going to kiss you now." Lamb nods as her lips drop down. The kiss is gentle, at first. Before an anxious Lamb, runs her tongue across Rue's lip. She opens and they are both soon moaning. She runs her own tongue over hers. Hands find hair and pull as they struggle to get closer. Legs entangle. Rue kisses down her neck and Lamb lets out a groan as her hands work across to cup Rues breasts. Rue's lips move farther down, skimming the top of her nightgown.

"Please Rue. Please!" 

"I have never been with a woman either. So, we will learn together." Rue confesses before finding the hem of her gown and slowly lifting it. She pulls it over her head. She is small but her breasts are sweet, nevertheless. Sae round. Ivory until they end in erect red nipples. She touches her with her hand only, at first. 

"Ohhhh!" She cries out as she plays with her nipples. She then licks and then starts to suck on them. She tries to do what feels good when done to her. "Ahhh Rue. Good! So good."

Lamb's hands come up to try to reach Rue's breasts. Rue takes the time to pull her own gown off. Lamb runs her hands over her breasts as Rue continues to suckle her. 

"May I taste you?" Lamb says after several minutes of this.

"Aye," Rue was so turned on herself. She had hesitated to take this relationship to this level out of fear of being able to arouse or be aroused by a woman. Had she ken'd! Weel, she does now. And the feel of that sweet, frantic mouth pulling on her almost had her arching off the bed. She places one hand on her breast, the other between her legs, over her sodden knickers. She starts to stroke her.

"Ahhhh!" She groans against her nipple. 

"Like that?" Rue asks as her finger moves deeper in.

"Oh yes!" Rue moves the knickers over and places her thumb on her clit and places one finger in her. "Ohhh God, yes!" She gasps out. Rue presses gently and then starts to move. She drops her head and takes her nipple in her mouth again. Lamb groans, moans, and cries out, 'yes!' as Rue works her towards her first orgasm. She is soon weeping at her release.


	46. About Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is rewarded for his patience. Quite Explicit

She greets him at the door with a deep kiss. He just has time to register that she wears the negligee from the party without the panels to cover her before he is swallowed up by her mouth. His eager lips and hands are all over her. His hand press her bum up against his erection. His free erection. She had removed the cock controller that morning. His lips suck on her neck as he massages her lovely, firm arse. Her groans are making it difficult not to just lower her to the floor and take her.

"You want me." She states as she slowly grinds against him in circles. His hold on her bum tightens and he groans out "iffrin."

"Want ye? I dinna think want is strong enough. 1 long to master ye."

"Then do. Take me Jamie like ye have always wanted to,"

"Truly?" He looks up at her with eyes so darken by desire that the blue is almost black.

"Yes. It is all about you." It is all he needs to hear and he lifts her up by her bum. Her legs come around his waist and he carries her into the bedroom. He pulls off his clothes with nerveless fingers. She goes to take hers off and he stops her.

"No leave it, for now." He climbs beside her and retakes her lips. His tongue explores every part of her mouth, leaving them both panting when he pulls away. He kisses down her neck and suckles her through the lace of her gown. She moans and arches against his mouth.

"God Claire, the wee noises ye make. Give them all to me. I want to hear everything I am making ye feel." He moves to the other and gently bites down and she cries out, ' oh hell!' He sooths her with his tongue, licking completely around before sucking her against the top of his mouth.

"Oh god! Oh hell! Oh f*ck!" When he starts to alternate licks, sucks, and small nibbles. He lifts up with a grin and rolls her over to face him on her side. He just runs his hands down her trembling body before urging her on to her belly. He kisses down her bare back and then licks down her spine.

"Jamie! Please!" About him, yes. But she didn't expect him to focus so much on her. She forgot that this was Jamie. Not just her sub but her lover. And he has her shaking with desire. 

"I've ye luv." His hands find her bum and start to fondle it again as he kisses that sweet spot between her back and bum. His lips follow his hands, kissing all around her bum. Finally his hand moves between her legs. He fingers her as he kisses all over her bum. 

She is way to turned on to be coy and rides his hand like it was his cock. "That is it baby. Take ye pleasure." She does loud, louder, and finally she screams out 'yes Jamie!', and cums trembling against his hand. Her lifts her shaking legs up and took her from behind. His hands come out and to hold and fondle her breasts and he pounds into her. She is soon crying out again. 

"I love ye Claire!" He moans out as he shudders and pumps in a unconstrained rythmn. He wants to last. To bring her to pleasure once more. But it had been a week. And he canna hold out. "Sae much!" One more deep thrust and he is spilling himself deep inside her.

"I love you too." She says softly as she runs her hand through his sweaty hair. "I wanted this about you.

"Ye dinna think it was? Claire, to bring ye pleasure is all I ever want. Ye are weel and truly my master."

"And you are mine." She confesses.

"Hmmm, I guess we canna possess each others souls without losing our own."

"No, I don't mind, you know. I know my soul and heart are safe with you."

"Aye they are. As are mine with ye."

"Rest Jamie. When we wake I will take care of you." He smiles against her breast as he drifts off to sleep.


	47. What Are Ye Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakes Jamie up in a very interesting way. Very Explicit

She wakes before he does. He lays on his back hands crossed over his chest. He is naked and magnificent. She lays on her side and lets her eyes roam up and down his body. She knows exactly how she will wake him up and smiles in anticipation. 

She starts at his collarbone. A kiss, a lick and a suck. She works down, across his chest, breathing in the natural musk that is Jamie. She twirls his chest hair around her tongue and he moans in his sleep. His hands fall to his side, allowing her access to his nipples. She licks around them before pulling one into her mouth. She sucks hard, on one and then the other. His moans get louder but he is still asleep. She works her way down, following his chest hair. She sucks on his belly button and he groans out her name. She feels him hardening against her cheek. 

She lets her hand drift down to cup his bawls as her tongue darts out to lick his tip. He jerks under her and starts to stir. Her thumb massages the soft skin of his testes as her tongue does the same with the tip of his penis.

"Ohhh. Claire!" He is still partly asleep but waken fast. "Dinna stop." 

"No worries on that score lad." She thinks as she licks up and down his length. When he is sufficiently luped, she lowers her mouth down on him. That wakes him up.

"What? What are ye doing?" She pulls off long enough to answer.

"I believe that is quite obvious. Now lay back and enjoy it." His chuckles turn into groans when she returns to working his length with her mouth. He gasps, cries out her name, and lifts his hips up to meet her. She presses him back down, not allowing him to move as she moves up and down. Her hand massages his sack. She comes up and kisses his tip before moving down and kissing his bawls. She then moves back up and resumes sucking.

"Iffrin! Christ! Bloody hell!" He groans out as he strains not to cum to soon. He wants it to last, the magical things she was doing with her mouth. But, it was bloody hard not to spill his seed in her hungry mouth.

She moves off and nibbles down his length. His breath comes out in a woosh, and he loses his power of speech. She grins against him as she works back up and to his oozing tip again. She licks around him and then pulls him back into her mouth.

"Ohhh f*ck! Oh Claire, God!" He grits his teeth and clings the the sheet under his fisted hands. He is to close to stop now. Her mouth speeds up and, under her hand, his testes tighten to pepples.

He feels it in the deepest part of his brain, in his erect nipples, down his back, in his quivering legs, and finally, in his bawls and cock. He gasps out her name as his body pumps, and pumps, and pumps deep in her mouth. At the feel of her swallowing, the sensation increases and he moans out,' I love you.'

"Weel, ye can wake me up like that, anytime."

"You wouldn't ask for it, for yourself. So, I had to just do it." She explains as she rest against his legs. Her hand is idly stroking through his pubic hair.

"I thank ye Claire."

"You are quite welcome.'


	48. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue and Lamb spend some time exploring each other's bodies.  
> Quite Explicit

.She falls asleep as relaxed as she has ever been and wakes up, sometime in the dark of the night, to the feel of her kissing the back of her shoulder as her hands explore her breasts. 

"Ohh!" She groans out as her nipples tighten under her ministrations. 

"I canna keep my hands off of ye. I woke up wanting." And she remembers. She had release but Rue didn't. She turns and lets her lips roam down Rue's body. She finds her nipples as erect as her own. She draws one deeply in.

"Ohhhh holy hell. Just like that!" She holds her head in place as Lamb suckles hard. She groans out as Lamb's hand travel down her body. She gasps when it finds her sex. She starts to stroke, striving to mimic what Rue had did for her. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cries out as Lamb finds her clit and starts to work it. Her hungry mouth switches to the other nipple. "Oh my god! I am going to cum!" She cries and then does, arching her body up and her vagina contracts around Lamb's finger.

"Better?" Lamb asks, lifting from her breast after on final lick

"Oh yah. Now for ye. I want to try something." She kisses her first and then works her way down, suckling her breasts and then kissing and licking on her lower chest and belly. "I want to taste ye. I want to put my tongue in your vag and thrust, to feel yer clit bud under my mouth." 

."Pleass," a completely turned on Lamb begs,"pleass!" Rue smiles as she works her way down. She kisses her thighs open, and then opens her outer lips with her hands. She is tentative, at first. Not wanting to do something that would hurt her or make her uncomfortable. But, her groans, moans, and gasping hands, spur her own. Her name, whispered and then shouted, keep her tongue stroking. And her taste, growing sweeter as she probed deeper, keeps her exploring. 

"Yes! Yes! Ohhh Bloody! I....oh godddddd!' It is earthshaking, her orgasm. It turns her legs to jello, causes every blood vessel in her body to open and suck in the dopemin filled blood, hardens her nipples to an almost painful degree, and losens her hips and vagina. She can't breath and her heart feels like it is leaving her chest. It is glorious.

"I will," deep breath," get you next."


	49. Same Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis tells Claire about Lamb and her.

Gellis breezes in to work the following morning Claire looks up from the nurses station and her eyebrows shoot to her forehead. She knows that she has something to tell her but there is no time. Not right now with change of shift report to do. They are then overwhelmed with new patients. It isn't until the both sit down for lunch, that she is able to talk to her.

"Okay spill." She demands as they sit across from each other in the hospital cafeteria.

"What?" She says but can't hold the innocent look. Her face breaks out in a smile. Claire crosses her arms and stares at her. "Okay. Lamb and I, we..weel did things."

"Things?"

"Things of a sexual nature. I wasn't sure, ye see, that I could please a woman and be pleased by one. I was wrong."

"And Jamie was right." Claire says as she spears a bite of salad. 

"Jamie?"

"Yes. He said that Lamb wanted you."

"How did he ken?"

She smiles and takes another bite before answering her. "He said she looked at you the same way he looks at me."

"The same? But, we aren't in a relationship. I, mean like ye and Jamie are."

"I know. He meant the lust not the love. So, it was good, huh?"

"So good. She initiated so.."

"Good. Did you tell her it was your first time with a woman? Was it your first time with a woman?"

"Aye and aye. It was her first time too."

"With a woman?"

"With anyone." Claire slowly puts down the piece of chicken she had just speared and stares at her friend with an open mouth. "What?"

"You took her virginity?"

"Weel, technically she is still a virgin."

"You know what I mean."

"Aye. Why are ye freaking?"

"Why aren't you? It is a big deal to be someone's first."

"I guess." She starts to play with her straw.

"And in this type of relationship. You need to make sure she is in the same place. I know she is just your sub. You need to make sure she sees you as just her dom."

"Ye think she doesn't?" 

"You were her first. Did she climax?"

"Aye. Quite a few times." 

"Good for you. But still. Talk to her unless you are looking for a relationship?"

"No. Just some fun."

"Talk to her."


	50. You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie about Gellis and Lamb. They talk fantasies.  
> Verbally explicit

"You were right." Claire tells Jamie when they meet up at his house that same night.

"I usually am," he teases before adding," right about what?"

"Lamb wanting Gellis."

"Oh really." He smiles as he draws her in for a kiss. "Did she make a move?"

"Yes. And they.."

"Did the deed, did they?" He asks as her helps her out of her coat. She laughs at his characterisation.

"Well yes." She seats down and kicks off her shoes. He takes her feet between his and starts to vigerously rub them.

"Was it Gellis first time?"

"With a woman, yes. Ohhh just there," she groans out," and Lambs first time period."

He stops massaging for a second. "She was a virgin?" He slowly starts massaging again.

"She was and I was just as shocked. I asked her if she had talked about what it all meant. If they are both on the same page."

"Aye. Has she? Are they?" 

"No and she doesn't know."

"Not good. A conversation that should have been had before they were intimate."

"Agree. She is going to talk before anything else happens."

"Good. Was it..ahh did she tell ye if it was good?"

"She was quite satisfied and assured me that Lamb was too."

"Hmmm. Verra good." He gets quiet as he losens the muscles of her feet and ankle. She lays back and makes soft sounds of contentment.

"Claire?"

"Hmmm," she was almost asleep.

"Have ye ever been with a woman?" She wakes up then, sitting up and looking at him. "Just curious."

"Curious my arse. You are trying to picture it." He doesn't deny it just smiles. "No. I came close once. A girl in upper school wanted me to shower with her. I considered it but declined. I was curious but also fearful."

"You? Fearful."

"I was like 14 or 15 at the time. I sometimes regret not experiencing it. At least once."

"Ye wonder if it would be different. A lasses hands and mouth on yer breasts, between yer thighs." He states as he massages up them.

"Oh God." She groans.

"Or, maybe what she would taste like. What her tips would tastes like, what her lips would taste like, molded to yours."

"Jamie my God!"

"I can see it in my mind. Can taste her on yer lips. Can see both of yer lips swollen by her kisses. Can see yer nipples perky and wet from anothers touch." 

"Oh holy hell Jamie! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just sharing a fantasy with ye. Naught that ye have to do such."

"I don't know. But right now I want you. Now!" He totally agrees.


	51. Between Rue and Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation is had.

She prepared her flat as best she could. Making it comfortable and welcoming. She fluffed pillows and set out tea. She is a bit nervous. She tries to remind herself that she is the dom. The one in charge here. And this conversation had to take place. It should have already. That is the part that makes her nervous. That they had already..before. Well, time to fix that.

She arrives right on time. She is sae cute in her green jumper and tiny t-shirt. More than cute, if she was being honest. But, no! This conversation first.

"Lamb, I must have a chat with ye." She sits beside her and folds her hands on her lap. She can tell she is nervous. "I ahh we should of had this talk before. Weel before we were intimate."

"You regret it?"

"Nae, I dinna regret it. It is just, this isn't a normal relationship. And, I must make sure we are on the same page."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I am yer dom and ye are my sub. This is not romantic. It isna what I seek from ye. With last night being yer first time, I worry that ye think it means more than it does."

"Ohhh, I understand that. I am not ready for that either. For a romantic relationship. I wanted to lose my virginity. With a safe person. In a relationship with strict boundaries. I want you Rue. Any and all ways I can have you. You're in charge. I understand and want that."

"That is verra good. A relief. I was worried. I am sorry we dinna have this conversation earlier."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you straight away that I was a virgin."

"Weel, ye can make it up to me." She grins and moves closer. Rue wears just a dressing gown and Lamb parts it revealing her awesome breasts. She strokes them with her hands, bringing her nipples to live before lowering her head. The conversation is over and a new one started. One that last long into the night.


	52. Threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire have a frank talk about his fantasy.

."So, I didn't think I would have the energy for that." She says thirty minutes later as she lays sweaty under him. Her shirt and bra is pushed up. Pants stiil on on one leg. They were to frantic for each other to get underdressed. He chuckles as he rests on her stomach trying to catch his breath.

"Got ye that hot and bothered did I?" 

"You know you did." He adjusts himself and sits up. She does too and starts to rearrange her clothes. "We need to talk about it."

"We needn't. I mean, it is just a fantasy of mine. Every hetro guys, probably."

"I know. But, it got me hot too. I don't know if it was the idea itself or the idea of you watching or even participating."

"Participanting?" His eyebrows reach his forehead and his eyes get huge at the shock of that.

"Well, I don't know. There are people, in this lifestyle, willing to experiment. I don't think I would want to do it without you."

"I could just watch, if you really want too or be there just for ye. I really don't want to touch another woman."

"But, wouldn't mind me touching one?"

"Hell nae! That would be hot! Nae other guys though."

"No, I don't want another guy. But, just once maybe, a woman would be fun."

"Claire love, if that is what ye want to do, I support ye."

"Will you suck on the nipples she gets erect?"

"Christ yes. She can have one side and I the other." Her eyes start to darken again at the thought. "Or she can have ye breasts while I have ye clit."

"Oh lord!"

"So, how can we arrange this?"

"I will make some calls."

"Good. Because, as both yer sub and boyfriend, I wish to see ye happy. And I believe this would make ye happy."

"I do too. And you."

"Weel aye." She laughs. "Let's shower and then to bed."

"To sleep?"

"Eventually."


	53. Finding Her and The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds a partner for the threesome and explains the rules.

It is quite simple. You can find a person for every need in this lifestyle. She went through several profiles before choosing. She must be a sub. Bi-sexual so she is comfortable with Jamie's presence. She contacts the one she chooses and arranges to meet.

"I wish to experiment. My partner wants to watch and participate, but only with me. He will not be touching you and isn't to be touched by you."

"I understand. It is only about you." 

"No. It is about him and I. And you. I am a very good lover. Just, never focused on a woman nor had her focus on me."

"I see, I am sorry. Your other sub is not to be touched."

"No, he isn't but, he is more than my sub. We are in a relationship."

"I understand. When do you wish to do this?"

"This weekend." 

"That works." She gives her her adress and instructions on when to be there and what to bring.

"I have found her." She tells Jamie that night. "She will be here this weekend."

"Good. Ye explained the rules to her?"

"Yes. She is well aware that you are mine."

"God, it turns me on when you get possessive like that." He growls.

"Does it? Come show me how much." He does several times that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthor's note: I promise a nice long NSFW chapter next.


	54. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take the lady to their bed. Quite Explicit.

"Are you nervous?" She asks Jamie as he picks up and discards several different shirts. The lady, who's lifestyle name is Rain, will be there in a half hour.

"A bit. I have never done this. It turns me on and scares me to death at the same time." She laughs as she ties her robe. Under it is a red lace teddy. Feeling sexy helps, she thinks.

"I am right with you there. Part of me wants to call it off and just take you to bed. But, a bigger part doesn't want to miss this opportunity."

"We will do whatever ye wish Healer." He reminds himself to only use that name this weekend. Rain needn't ken who they really are.

"I wish to do this Fire." 

She shows up on time. A point in her favor. Healer goes to the door with Fire. Rain is a few cm's shorter then Healer. Her hair is also brown but straight. Her green eyes relfect good humour and intelligence. 

"Welcome to my home Rain. This is my partner Fire." He smiles at her.

"Hello Rain. Please come in." She follows them in. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just ice water. Thank you." Ah, she is English too, Jamie thinks as he slips off to get it. They hadn't planned on how to do this. How do you plan for such? So, when he returns with the water, he takes a seat beside Claire and takes her hand.

"So, Fire. This is a nice thing you are doing for Healer." She says as she sips the water.

"Thank ye but, we are doing it for each other. She wishes to see what it is like and, weel, I just wish to see." He confesses.

"I see. So Healer, whenever you are ready." Oh God! Was she ready? She reaches out with the hand not firmly holding Fire's, and just touches hers. Rain takes it and brings it to her mouth. Sucking her fingers, one after the other.

"Oh God!" It was a strangly erotic feeling. Jamie has sucked her fingers but, to have a woman do it for the purpose of seduction, was an entirely different thing. She kisses up her hand and arm. Jamie tries to let her hand go so she can participate fully, but she holds on to him. Not yet willing to give herself fully over.

"It is okay," Rain says. "I will do my thing. And, when you are ready, jump in." She moves closer and kisses her neck. Healer melts against a very turned on Fire, as she pushes the fabric of her robe away to expose more skin. Healer starts to pant as Rain moves farther down. The teddy is very low cut and it doesn't take Rain long to reach the swell of her breast. Fire can't take it either and moves his free hand to move the fabric off her other shoulder. Now they are both kissing her. She finally lets go of Jamie's hand and placea it in Rain's hair, urging her lower. Fire helps by lowering the straps of her teddy. It falls down, exposing her breasts. Rain groans and brings her hand up to touch one. Fire has the other. 

"Oh hell you two! Don't stop!" Rain has lowered her head, drawing the nipple she had been playing with, deep in her mouth. Fire was gently twirling the other between his thumb and forefinger as he watches Rain suck on her.

"Aye, dinna stop Rain. Suck her hard. I've the other." And he lowers his own head.

Healer feels like she may come out of her skin as their pulling mouths and twisting tongues love on her. She holds them both close, her hands buried in Rain's brown and Fire's red hair. Jamie breaks first pulling himself up to kiss her as Rain's fingers take over for his mouth. She kisses him hard before pulling Rain up to do the same. 

Kissing a girl is different. Her lips are softer. Her tongue smaller as it duals with hers. "I want to see you." She gasps out as they break apart. Rain lifts her shirt up and exposes her lacy black bra. Her boobs are huge.

"Christ." Jamie utters. She would get on him but, she felt the same. She reaches up and lowers her bra straps. She lets those glorious mounds out. She reaches out and touches her. Rain sighs as Healer gets bolder and starts to stroke her from the top of her breast to the tip.

"Is that okay?" She asks.

"Perfectly okay. Please continue." She lifts her other hand and explores the other one. Rain lets her head drift back as she starts to groan. Fire has to be involved. He can't touch her so he touches Healer. He reaches around her and cups her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Her groans are added to Rains as are Fire's.

"Bedroom." Claire requests. They all get up and stumble that direction. She pulls her teddy the rest of the way off and Rain slips out of the rest of her clothes too. Jamie is unsure until Claire looks at him. "Strip Fire!" He quickly does. They all fall on the bed and Claire falls on Rain's awesome boobs. She starts to suck enthusiastically.

"Ahhh Jesus Healer. So good. Harder." Jamie is in a frenzy. He wants her so bad. So, he drives between her legs. Her arse is straight up as she suckles Rain. He canna resist it. He starts to kiss her there. She starts to wiggle against his mouth. Her wiggles get more purposeful as Rain reaches out to stroke her breast.

He works his way down, letting his tongue trail down her crack, aiming for her clit. She lifts up long enough to say," Please Fire!" He chuckles and lowers herself all the way under her and puts her out of her misery. 

She is unable to continue sucking on her while Jamie was doing that. So, Rain works under her and starts sucking on her hanging breasts. She starts to gasp and curse as the combination of their mouths, tongues and teeth, drive her insane.

"Oh f*ck!!!" She cries out as she cums hard. She is shaking and shivering as she comes down. They lower her on her back and she runs her hand over Rain's boobs and reaches down and starts to stroke Jamie's cock. They both start the groan and Rain's gets louder as her hand moves between her legs. 

She isn't sure what to do and strokes her the way she strokes herself. She seems to be doing all right as Rain starts to ride her moving hand. "Ohhh please. Yes!" She maintains both rhythms as she re-lowers her head and returns to sucking her boob. Jamie is soon bucking under her as the dual stimulation of her moving hand and her touching Rain, throws him over the edge. "Oh Healer!" He screams out. 

Rain starts to ride her hand harder as she gets close. "Right there. Oh bloody hell." She is also soon cuming. 

"Let's get some rest guys. When we wake up, I want to taste you Rain and want you inside me, Fire." 

"I want to taste you also. 69? We get Fire here all hot and then he can service you after me."

"Oh God yes!" Fire groans out. They all then sleep. He wakes later to the sound of slurping. His eyes slowly open to reveal Rain between Claire's legs. Oh f*ck. He hardens immediately. Claire wakes slowly. When she is fully awake, she gasps.

"I need to taste you too." Rain adjusts so she can reach her too. They are both soon slurping away. Jamie doesn't ken where to look. At Rain eating her out. Licking and sucking the area that is usually his domain. Or at Claire, buried between another woman's legs. Preforming for her what he does for her.. The soft gasps and moans, both their wee noises, aren't helping. He is as hard as granite and has to fists his hands not to touch her or himself.

They are both soon shuddering under the power of their finishes. It is all he can take. Rain rolls away, her breasts heaving but, he only has eyes for Claire. He takes her lips to taste Rain on her. He works down and sucks the nips hardened by another. He then thrusts inside of her, causing her to bow halfway off the bed.

"F*ck! Fire! God damn!" She is exquisitely tender. His presense has her on the razors edge. He doesn't slow. He pounds deeper in her with every thrusts. Her hands come up and cling to his hair. His legs come up and wrap around his waist, holding him in place. 

"I love you!" He gasps as he pumps into her.

"I love you. Oh Fire. I love you so much."


	55. Gellis and Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis has some questions. Claire has a confession.

They meet for lunch on Monday. Neither is working. Claire is very glad of it. She needs another day to recover from the weekend. Jamie and Rain had taken her to places that she is still coming down from. She had left the previous night and Jamie and her had slept like they were dead. She had left him still asleep. He needs it, starting a 24 hour shift that night.

"Ye look like ye had a long weekend." Gellis comments over her tea. 

"I did. But, how was yours." She is going to tell her. She just isn't ready yet.

"I will only let ye.change the.subject because I have some questions for ye. But," she she looks at her mate and lifts her finger up, "we are coming back to yer weekend. I sense a story there."

"Oh yah. What are your questions?"

"Oh yah, is it? Hmmm. Okay. How do I treat Lamb? I mean in day to day life. Am I her dom all the time or are there times we can be equal?"

"Well Gellis, that is up to you and Lamb. Some dom and subs are always and only just that. Some are at prescribed times. Some only in the bedroom. Some only in the bedroom at certain times. If you want a relationship," she sees Gellis start to intrupt and holds her hand up," even just a friendship, with Lamb, then there has to be times it is just Gellis and Lamb and not dom and sub."

"Thank you. One other question and then I want to hear about yer weekend, do you ken much about," she draws closer and lowers her voice," strap-ons?"

"Not much. Why?"

"Weel Lamb wishes me to take her virginity all the way."

"Ohh wow. Ahhh, well that would do it. You would have to ahhh prepare her and use lubricant on the fake cock." A woman walking by turned to stare at her. She doesn't notice. "But, if that is what she wants, it can be done. Are you prepared to do it?"

"Aye, I believe so. To have such control. Aye."

"Okay. Well, I will send you a link to a website where they can be ordered."

"Thank ye. Now, tell me what happened this weekend."

"I took a woman into my bed."

"What! And Jamie was okay with that?"

"He was there too."

"You had a threesome."

"Technically. But, she didn't touch Jamie nor he, her."

"Ye little minx! Sae, it was all about ye?"

"No, Jamie and she got a lot out of it too."

"Ohhhh, I bet they did. Sae, what did ye think?"

"It was different and quite good. It was awesone actually. I.can see the appeal. If I wasn't in love with Jamie...but playing is allowed."

"Yes, it is. Sae, tell me all about it." She does.


	56. A Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensual love making.

The lightest of touches across her back, down her spine, and across her bum, has her legs opening for her lovers touch. She whimpers as he just ghosts over the part of her that needs him most.

Her whimpers turn to moans as he sinks his hand in deep and stops playing. Meanwhile, he feathers kisses across her back, bringing goosebumps up across her skin.

×××××

She wakes to gentle kisses across her face. She turns her head, seeking her lips. The kiss is tender, unlike the frantic kisses from earlier in the night. It awakes her body at a more relaxed pace. They kiss before she returns to kissing her way down her body. 

When she lands on her breasts, and that tender mouth pulls a nipple deeply in, she arches up and utters a deep moan. Her fingers tangle in her hair, holding her in place.

×××××

His lips travel farther down as his hand works her to a building orgasm. She is moaning, groaning, and weeping as she cums. He kisses down her bum before settling between her legs. 

Her body still quivers under the effects of her climax as he brings his tongue out to taste her. His hands hold her legs open, keeping her from collapsing as he slowly builds her back up again with his mouth and teeth.

×××××

She sucks and gently bites until she can't stand it no more and pulls her up so she can reach her breasts. She just touches her tongue to the tip before twirling it around. She is panting and pressing in to her, begging for more, but; she isn't quite done yet. 

She moves to the other one, giving her partial relief by placing her hand over the first, thumbing the nipple as she teased it's mate to life.

×××××

She can't feel her legs and there is a tingling in her finger tips as she comes down from her massive orgasm. He chuckles as he rolls her over. She tastes herself on him as he deeply kisses her before moving down to give attention to her aching breasts.

She is so hypersensitive that she has a mini orgasm with the first deep suck. It causes her to cry out his name as she reaches between them and takes him in hand. 

×××××

She grinds against her pelvis even as she suckles her. She is doing the same. So, they adjust themselves so their legs are scissored together, placing their hungry crotches against each other.

They start to rotate their hips seeking the growing friction. Their hands and lips seek each other as their movements go from gentle to frantic. Both of their breaths start to hidge as they get closer.

××××××

She needs him to much to wait and guides him into her. They lay on their sides and she moves her leg onto his hip, opening herself up to him. They both breath deep sighs as they become one again.

He captures her eyes as he slowly moves in and out of her. Tears overflow hers at the love she finds there. He starts to kiss them away as his steady rythmn brings them both close.

×××××

Their breaths mingle as their pelvis rock harder and faster. Their moans combine as they reach the peak, one right after the the other. They fall back on the bed and draw each other close. Gentle kisses are followed by deepening breathes as they fall back to sleep.

×××××

His name and I love you, are breathed against his neck as she cums. She locks her rubber- feeling arms and legs around him. A minute later, her name and a string of Ghaildhig escape his as he fills her with himself.

As their breathing slows back down, he adjusts them so she is spooned up against him. He pulls the sheet and duvet back over them, kisses her neck and they drift back to sleep.


	57. A Wee Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healer and Fire invite Rue, Lamb, and Rain to their house for dinner. Trouble ensues.

She decided that Gellis and Lamb needs to meet Rain so she decides to have a small dinner party.

"Are ye sure about this Claire? After all, Rain willna be a regular occupant of our bed, will she?"

"No. Not to regular. But, I told Gel about her and she is curious so.." He shrugs and goes back to setting the table. It dinna really bother him. He was only slightly jealous of Claire's reaction to her. 

"You know I love you deeply, don't you Jamie?"

"I do. Tis nice to hear though. I love ye deeply also." The doorbell rings and they go to greet their visitors.

"So, you have known Rue a long time?" Rain inquires. They still sit around the table and sip whiskey and wine after dinner.

"Yes. We work together."

"Aye, been best mates for years." 

"So, Lamb and I are the new ones?"

"Aye ye are." Fire confirms. It had went fairly well. Rue had bristled a bit when Rain had commented on how cute Lamb was. But, it passed quickly. They had managed to have conversations that dinna involve talk of their jobs. By necassary, and due to the nature of their relationships, most of it revolved around sex. 

"So, are you a full on lesbian or bi like me?" Rain asks Rue.

"Truly not sure. I have been with men but, there is something about a woman.."

"True. And you, little Lamb, what about you?"

"Men scare me. So lesbian I guess."

"You just need to a find a man as giving as Fire here. What he did for Healer was so incredible."

"He is one of a kind." Healer replies, slipping her hand into his and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"As are ye. Ye ken I would do anything for ye." 

"Ah guys, we are still here." Rue reminds them. Chuckles run through the group. 

"And I need to serve the cake." Healer recalls.

"Stay. I have it." Fire offers.

"And I will help. After all, we are your subs." Rain adds as she gets up to help him.

"She seems intense. A tiger in bed then?" Rue asks.

"That she is." Claire replies with a laugh.

Fire reaches for the smaller plates and feels a pair of hands around his waist. He kens they are not Healer's.

"What the hell!" He turns and sees Rain."What do ye think ye are doing?"

"Come Fire. I saw the way you looked at my breasts." She takes one of his hand and places it on her chest.

"I am a man. But, I am with Cl..err Healer. Now please." He jerked his hand away. 

"And I am a woman and have seen what you offer. I just want a taste." Her hands are suddenly at his crotch. 

"Get your hands off of me!" He tries to pull away and encounters the counter.

"Come Fire. She needn't know." She is rubbing up and down him and, despite himself, he is getting aroused. "There you go." She moans pressing close to him.

"What the f*ck is going on in here!" Healer roars.


	58. Sassanech!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reacts.

"Healer it is not what ye think!' He pushed the lass away as soon as he hears Claire's voice.

"Not what I think? She wasn't given you a hand job over your pants that you were throughly enjoying?"

He looks down and frowns. "No, I mean, I dinna want.."

"And you! You come into my home and dare to lay hands on my man!" She whirls on Rain with tightly fisted hands. "It was made very clear, from the beginning, that he was not to be touched. And yet I find you fondling him in my kitchen." Her eyes flash and arms quiver with the effort not to hit her.

"He is just so irresistible." Rain replies with a smirk. And Claire launches herself on her, knocking her to the ground. She vaguely hears Jamie and Gellis yelling at her to stop. She is to enraged to pay them heed. She has the slut by the neck when stronger hands pry her loose and stronger arms lift her up.

"Take it out on me." He whispers urgently into her ear.

"Why? You don't want to see your girlfriend harmed?" She doesn't bother to whisper.

"I could care less about her. I do care a great deal about you. I would much prefer you here then in jail."

His words slowly penetrate. She stops struggling against his hold. "Get out! Leave my home and my sight. I never want to see you again. I will be reporting your inappropriate actions." Gellis helps the harlot up and then, makes a great show of wiping her hand off. Rain leaves in a rush.

"Are ye okay?" Gel asks after she leaves.

"Not sure. Thank you for trying to save me from myself. I need you and Lamb to to leave now also. Fire and I need.."

"I understand. Call me if ye need me."

"Thank you. So sorry Lamb that you had to witness all that."

"It is okay. Just remind me to never get you angry."

"Just don't touch Fire."

"Claire I.."

"Upstairs now!"

"Ye willna let me explain?"

"You offered to take her punishment. And you have your own. I know you didn't ask for what she was doing. But didn't stop it either. So, upstairs." She tries to control her breathing and lower her heartrate from the 'fight or flight' adrenaline dump. She wants to punish him not injure him. When they get upstairs, she retrieves the key to the locked room, opens it, and invites him in.

"Strip." She directs. He does without taken his eyes off her. He is trying to judge just how bad it will be. He isn't reasured by her look or the fact she asks," Recall your safe word?"

"Aye."

"Good. Kneel." She places him on one of the devices that are made for whip play. But, he kens her purpose is not to play. He kneels and she secures his hands and feet. He cannot move.

"Who's your master, Fire?" She asks as she chooses a whip.

"Ye are." He doesn't say more or try to justify what happened. He should have moved the lass. 

"I am going to help you to remember that." She brings it down and he hisses. She brings it down again and he grunts. She brings it down again and again. She whips him through a film of tears. If he was just her sub...but he is so much more. And it hurts.

He holds out as long as he can. He kens he deserves this and she needs it. But finally, the pain becomes to much. "Sassanech!" He calls out and she drops the whip to the floor and releases him. She then collapses on the floor and wails. He, ignoring the stinging pain in his back, drops down beside her and takes her in his arms.

"I am sae sorry " he repeats over and over.


	59. Sae Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

"Sae sorry!" He repeats over and over. She sobs against his chest. They stay that way for what seems like an eternity, lost in their individual grief over what had happened. Finally she lifts her head and silences him with a kiss that tastes of their tears.

"Hush. Oh God. It is me who should be saying sorry. I never, " she shudders against him," never meet to ever cause you the need to use your safe word."

"I offered to take the lasses punishment I just dinna ken how furious ye were with her."

"With her and you. I thought I could trust you Jamie. But, you didn't move away. Why didn't you move away or move her?"

"I dinna ken. Truly Claire, she took me by surprise. I never expected.."

"And you were enjoying it."

"I am a man Claire. But, that is nae excuse. I should have moved her. I am truly sorry."

"So am I. I...my reaction wasn't just about you or, even her. It was a lot of stuff from the past. What Harry did. You didn't deserve his punishment. I am so sorry."

"Claire, I am happy to help you out to work through what he did to ye, truly. Up to sacrificing my body. "

"No. This will never happen again. Come. I must treat them." She goes to stand up and realizes she hasn't the strength in her arms to help herself up. Oh God, how hard had she hit him? She looks at him with huge eyes.

"Claire?"

"I haven't the strength to get up." She states as tears refill her eyes.

"Ah." He stands and then lifts her to her feet. They exit the room and he relocks it. They won't reenter it for months. She leads them to the bathroom and she sobs anew, when she sees his back. Some of the cuts are deep enough to scar. He will bare permanent marks of her rage.

She washes them all out and he hisses. "I am so sorry." She says as she cleanses them of anything that could cause infection.

"Dinna flash lass. Just do as you need to." His steady, matter-of-fact tone, steadies her and she completes her ministrations. She bandages the deepst one after coating them all with antibiotic ointment.

"My turn." He says after she is done.

"For?" 

"You need aftercare also. Come Claire and I will massage those arms for ye. Ye won't be able to lift them in the morning if I dinna."

"How can you want to care for me? I am a horrible person."

"Nae. Ye are a hurting person who, I happen to be deeply in love with. My Sorcha, please." She can refuse him nothing. Not even his care of her she still feels completely unentitled too. So, she lets him lead her into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed, lays on his side and starts to deep tissue massage of her shoulders and arms.

"I think I need to talk to someone about what Harry did. A professional." She says as he works the soreness out of her.

"Hmmm, tis an excellent idea."

"I thought I was over it. Today, proved I wasn't."

"Aye. But we dinna help."

"True," she gasp and then sighs as he works out a especially tight spot. "And, Rain still has to deal with me. To dare to put her hands on you!"

"I am trying to work out yer tension love." He reminds her.

"Right sorry. So, I will get a recommendation. Set up an appointment."


	60. Ye Did What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confesses to Gellis.

"I need to talk to you." She had been jumpy all day and Gellis knew something was up. She is glad she is finally ready to talk abkut it. It is twodays after the party from hell and, Gellis rightly assumes it has something to do with that.

"Aye lass. I am listening." Claire looks around the crowded cafeteria and moves them to a more secluded spot.

"I did something horrible." She whispers across the bench.

"Did ye kill her?"

"Not that bad. But bad enough. I punished Jamie."

"How? Are ye denying him sex?"

"No." And it hits her that he hadn't initiated. They hadn't made love since that night. "No but we haven't..no I took a strap to him."

"Ye did what?" She looks at her mate with wide eyes.

"It isn't as bad as you think. It is a normal part of sub/ dom relationships. Can be used as foreplay or punishment."

"In that case why..?".

"I marked him. Oh God Gellis, I caused him to have to use his safe word. I was out of control. I was in such a rage. And I, I lost control. I can usually stop. But, he had to stop me."

"Oh Claire." 

"I know. I thought I was over what Harry did but, I know now that I am not. I need help."

"What can I do?"

"I am going to see a therapist. I am thinking of pulling out of the lifestyle."

"Ye canna do that."

"Why do you say that? Look what it has done."

"It isn't doing that. Harry did. You choosing the wrong lass to have a threesome with did that. Look, are you still needing the control?"

"I am. I need to find it again."

"And, does Jamie need to have someone else take control?"

"He does. He was so sweet. He told me that whatever I needed from him, up to his body, I could have. To help me get over Harry."

"God, he is a prince. But see, ye both still need this. Ye do need therapy. That is verra true. But, also need this. I will help however I can. And, ye must also not blame yerself. He has forgiven ye. Ye must forgive yerself."

"Thank you Gellis. And, no more threesomes."

"I would agree. At least for awhile. Now, go home and seduce the wee fox."

"Gel, we still have four hours to work."

"Okay then. After." She shakes her head and laughs with her. She feels better then she has in days.


	61. Make-up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire have hot make-up sex.

She thinks about what Gellis said the rest of her shift. They are okay, her and Jamie. But, they haven't had sex since before the incident. It is time to do something about that.

Jamie will be home a few hours after her. This gives her time to prepare. She pulls of her scrubs and takes a long shower, making sure all is clean and shaved. She slips on the maid uniform and adds the sheer stockings and heels. She climbs on the bed and waits for him.

"Claire," he calls out when he walks in. 

"In the bedroom." He enters pulling his uniform jacket off. He stops dead at the sight of her. 

"Claire?"

"Your maid has been a bad girl. I need punished." She rolls over and sticks her bum in the air. She can't see him but hears his breathing increase. "You want to spank me?"

"F*ck," he groans before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulls his boots off and pulls himself the rest of the way up. "So ye think ye deserve a spanking do ye?"

"I do. I have been bad," she wiggles her bum in invitation. He groans and reaches up and gives her a light tap. "Harder master." The naster has him really groaning. The next time his hand comes down, it was much harder. She groans along with him. And, he remembers the party where she wanted spanked and then f*cked. He ken's it is more than foreplay now. That she feels very guilty about what happened three days ago. She needs to feel punished. And, he just needs her. Needs them.

"Sae, ye have been a bad lass." He growls as his hand rubs across the flesh he just hit. She isn't waering knickers and he gets harder.

"Very bad."

"Hmm. Weel come here and lay across my lap sae I can probably punish ye." She does, and his hand continues to massage her bum. The other moves lower, finding her as turned on as he is. "It seems ye are a bit wet. Let's see what we can do about that." He starts to stroke her and he alternated, spanking and massaging her bum.

"Ohhhh, harder, faster!" He is happy to oblige. He hand moves across her clit in faster circles as the other smacks harder at her bum. "Yesss! Oh God Jamie!!!" She cums hard and lays quivering on his lap. When she gets her wind back, she says," I guess I need to get back to work. Ohhh, I know something that needs polished."

She works the front of his uniform pants, opening them to expose his very erect cock. "I was right. He so needs a bit of spit polish." She runs her tongue up and down, all around. His hands are buried in her her and soft keens escape his throat. "Does my master like?" 

"Oh God yes!" She smiles and returns to work. Her hand supports his bawls as the other works the part of him she can't get in her mouth. She is very good and takes him right to the edge before pulling back. "Christ Claire, please!"

"Yes master, what do you need."

"To be buried bawls deep inside of ye." She starts to lay down but, he maneuvers her until she is sitting on his lap. She kick off the heels so they don't poke him. The stockings stay on as does everything else. He lifts her and lowers her on to his cock. They both groan. She lets him set the rhythm. He is gentle at first. He pushes the front of her dress down and feasts on her breasts. 

"Ohhhhh Jamie, I ...ohhhhh." She needs more and starts to rock faster against him.

"Do ye need to cum baby?" 

"Yes please." He places a hand down between them so she can rock against his hand as well as, his cock. "Ahhhh yes!" She shudders around him as her orgasm moves through her. He lays her down then and speeds up the rythymn. 

"Claire! Oh Christ! Oh God Claire!" He is soon spilling himself deep with-in her.

"I really am sorry, you know?" She confesses against his chest.

"I ken ye are Claire. Sae am I for not moving the lass."

"You are forgiven. Am I?".

"Aye Claire. I must forgive ye for I ken ye were hurting and because I love ye." 

Sometime in the dead of the night, he wakes enough to rid himself and Claire, of their clothes. He then makes slow passionate love to her. They drift off to sleep, still joined.


	62. Taking Lamb's Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue physically takes Lamb's virginity.   
> Quite Explicit

"You ken we dinna have to do this," she tells her. She sits on side of the bed with her. She had just shown her the strap-on she had bought and, is a bit alarmed by the look on her face.

"I..I want to." She reachs out and touchs the fake cock that is attached to the front. She is relieved it is softer then it looks. And not to big. 

"I got the smallest they had. I thought it would be easier."

"Yes. I agree." 

"Are ye sure Lamb?"

"I am. I want to fully experience sex. Soo."

"Okay. Ahh sae let's start like we would normally. I need to prepare ye." She nods and turns towards her. Their lips meet. This was easy. They have had sex quite a few times and are very entuned to each others bodies. 

Rue knows she likes her neck kissed but not her ears. Lamb knows she likes her nipples licked more then sucked. Lamb is turned on by having her back rubbed. Rue by having her knees stroked. 

Lamb is wearing a lace teddy for the occasion. Rue discovers this when she pulls her shirt off. "Ahh nice lass." She groans as she bends down to suckle her through the lace.

"Oh God! Yesss. Please don't stop." She sucks as Lamb runs her hands up her legs. Up and down getting closer to her center with every pass. Rue groans and lowers the straps of the teddy. She strokes her bare breasts as Lamb finally makes it under her knickers.

"Bloody hell!" Her finger start to stroke her as she draws first one and then the other nipple firmly into her mouth. The room is filled with their moans, groans, keens, and cries. 

Lamb pulls her shirt off and lowers her bra straps. She starts to lick as Rue turns her attention to the part of her she really needs to prepare. She strokes her over the fabric of the teddy first, using the cotten and lace to create some friction. 

"Ohhhh! Ahhhhh! Nice! Very nice." She moves against her hand. After a few minutes she moves the fabric out of the way and focuses fully on her clit. Lamb had stopped her own attentions to her and was laying back, her eyes closed and breathing labored as she gets close. Rue moves her mouth backl to her breast and starts to suck to the rhythm of her moving hand.

"Yes! Yes Yes!" She looks at her with her eyes blown wide from the power of her orgasm. 

"Lamb, are you ready?"

"Yes please." Rue slips the rest of the clothes off them both and slips the strap-on, on. She takes a deep breath and lifts her legs up, spreading them wide. 

"Ye must tell me to stop if I am hurting ye."

"Rue. It will hurt. But only the first time. And, not for long. I want you. Please."

"Okay." She kisses her hard and then she lowers the cock between her legs. It is the smallest she could find but still looks so huge against Lamb''s tiny snatch. Christ. She opens her and eases in. She keeps altering between her face and between her legs needing to make sure she is okay.

She pants and lifts up, seeking more. Okay then. A bit more and she reaches the reason they are doing this. "Lamb?"

"It is okay. Just thrust." 

"Oh God help!" She prays as she thrusts. She knows she is thorough from the fact she is now flush against her. Lamb had cried out and bite the shoulder she clings to. The both still. 

"Do you want to continue?" Rue asks after a moment.

"Yes. A bit more." She starts to rock in and out of her. Lamb starts to pant again and rubs her breasts against Rue's. Rue kisses her. And then kisses her again. Lamb starts to move with her. The friction of the cock has them both close. 

"Ohhhh Rue!" She calls out. 

"Lamb! Wow Lamb." They both cum within seconds of each other.

"Are ye okay?" Rue asks after pulling out and removing the strap-on.

"Very okay." She smiles. 

"I dinna hurt ye to bad?" She saw the blood on the cock.

"Not to bad. And only for a second. I didn't think ii would..not the first time."

"I didn't either. Glad we were both wrong." She cuddles into her.

"Me too."


	63. Back on the Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis tries to convince Claire to attend a party. To help ease her back in the lifestyle.

"Sae, there is a party this weekend." Gellis casually mentions as they seat at her kitchen table.

"I know."

"I figured ye did but, as ye hadn't mentioned it, I thought it best to bring it up." Claire stood and went to stir the chili she was cooking. "As it is a Sanheim party, I thought I would have Lamb dress as a lamb and me as a shephard."

"That would be cute."

"Sae, what are ye and Jamie going as?" She still has her back turned but, Gellis sees her stiffen. "Ye are going, aren't ye?"

"Probably not." She turns back to her.

"Ye must. Ye wouldn't sent me to my first S and M Sanheim party alone, would ye?"

"You will have Lamb."

"Ye ken my meaning. Ye brought me into this lifestyle. Ye won't abandon me now, will ye?"

"Christ Gel, you know why I don't wish to go?" She grips the back of the dining room chair. "After what happened, what I allowed to happen."

"I do. And, I also know avoidance isna the answer. She wins if ye withdrawl. And ye and Jamie lose. Ye still need this, now more then ever. The lose of control shows that. Ye ken it weel. And Jamie needs ye to be a dom that has control."

"Oh bloody hell, Gel. Fine. We will go."

"Grand. Now, what will you wear?"

"You will have to help with that since I haven't planned it."

"I will. It will be fun, ye will see." Claire sighs but has to smile. Gel's enthusiasm was contagious.


	64. Who, the Hell is Rain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis discovers Rain's true identity.

Gellis works a couple days a week at the hospital's family planning clinic. She advises nervous young men and women about proper rubber use. Gives woman birth control injections. Helps others make appointments with the. Gyn to get birth control pills or to be fitted for diaphragms.

She enjoys her tiime in the control environment helping her patients make informed family planning choices. She steps in and drops her purse in her locker, sterlizes her hands, and picks up the chart for her first patient.

Geneva Duscany, here for a birth control shot. "Duscany? Where have I heard that name before?" She thinks as she heads to the waiting room to call her in. "Ohhh! A Lady. Why is she coming here?"

She opens the door and calls out," Geneva Duscany." When she stands, Gel gasps. "Rain!" It is Rain! She dunks back behind the door and asks the other nurse, Sara, to escort her back. She kens she will run if she sees her.

She slips into the exam room and tries to get her thoughts in order. Why Lady Geneva aka Rain, comes here for her gynecological care is clearer. 

"Hello Geneva or should I say Rain?"

"You! What are you doing here?" She face drops open in shock and Gel steps to the door so she can't run.

"I work here. Am here to do yer injection. Surprised? I sure am. To find out Rain's true identity."  
.  
"You..you cannot tell anyone. Doctor-patient confidentiality." She states as she regains some self-possesion. Until Gellis laughs.

"Oh sweetie. I am no doctor. Just a lowely nurse. And we gossip like no one else." The poor lass losses her color as she collapses into a chair. "And what a juicy bit of gossip. Lady Geneva servicing another woman and then trying to steal her man."

"You.. You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? You tried to hurt my friend."

"You .you would be exposing her too."

"How. I needn't say her nane nor his."

"But.."

"Look. I won't if you come to the Sanheim party and apologize in person to Healer and Fire. If you don't, I will make sure everyone I know, kens who ye are and what ye are about. Deal."

"I've no choice."

"None. Now, I will send Sara in to do yer injection. I dinna wish to touch ye."


	65. Sanheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is attended. Will Rain show up to apologize?

"So, I am thinking a witch and cat for you and Jamie." Gellis says later that day.

"He would make an awful sexy cat."

"Aye. I saw Rain today." She casually mentions. Claire almost chokes on the coffee she is sipping on.

"You what?"

"Saw Rain today. She came into the clinic. To get a birth control. If ye think ye are shoked, ye should have seen her when she saw who her nurse was."

"I can imagine. So you know her real name?"

"I do. She is a Lady."

"A Lady, Lady?"

"Aye. A bit terrified that my mouth will run sae,I made her a deal. If she shows up at the party and apologizes to ye and Fire, I will keep my mouth shut. If not, well.."

"Oh Gel, that is excellent. Do you know how a sub has to apologize to a dom?"

"I do." They both grin at each other.

He does make a sexy cat. The red rubber emphasizes his every muscle. She can't take her eyes off him. He has the same problem. The verra short leather dress and fishnet stockings make her a very sexy witch.

Lamb as a lamb is just precious. Gellis wears a very short robe belted at the waist. The staff she holds, as well as the small cloth, secured on her head, make her quite a sexy shepard. They all head out together.

"Do you think she will show?" Fire asks as they draw closer to the house holding the party.

"If she kens what is good for her."

"Ye would expose her?"

"Aye Fire. She hurt my mate."

They enter a room full of prisoners and jailers, kings annd queens with their subjects, witches and warlocks with their cats, and all other forms of dom and sub costumes.

They all scan the room for Rain. They don't see her at first. They see others that are unattached. Those looking for doms and subs. The Sanheim party is popular for those hesitantly entering the lifestyle. The costumes give them a bit of cover.

Healer, proactively, approaches the other doms and explains the situation. They all agree to be avaliable if needed. And then she sees her. She is dressed appropriately in a devil's custume. She scans the room and then sees Healer. She slowly walks over to her.

"I have came to apologize." She says with a edge of bitterness. 

"I know. You know how it is done here?"

"I have found out sense I agreed. I almost didn't come."

"Weel Rain, ye needn't. But.." Rue had come up to them with Lamb and Fire.

"I will."

"I will gather the others." Rue slips off. She soon returns with all the other doms. They give Rain looks of contempt before circling her.

"Rain, you have something to say to Healer and her sub, Fire." Captain, the oldest dom present addresses her.

"Yes," she gets to her knees and looks up at Healer and Fire," I am sorry for making a play for Fire. I knew he was claimed and off limits. I disregarded that and went after him anyway. I will not do that again. I apologize to all of you. I went beyond my place as sub. I will not do such again."

"Do you wish her farther punished?" Captain asks Healer. She and Jamie had discussed it before hand. He reminded her that he had taken the lass' punishment already.  
.  
"No. I think the humiliation is sufficient."

"Very well. You may rise sub. You are to stay away from Healer, Fire and Rue and Lamb." She raises and nods before heading out.

"Now, let's party." Rue says. They do until the early morning hours.


	66. Lamb Meets a Lad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamb meets a guy who may threaten her relationship with Rue.

"Ahh Rue?" Lamb hesitantly says. It is a few days after the party and they had both been busy with work. This is the first time they had been together in days. 

"Aye Lamb?"

"I..ah..I.."

"Lord lass, what has ye sae nervous?"

"I..have to tell you something and I fear you will be upset."

"Weel, I won't ken until I hear." They sit in her living room. Lamb moves a bit farther away, as if a few inches will protect her from her wrath. "Come Lamb, am I really that scary?" She tries to tease but, she is making her nervous.

"Okay. A man came into the shop two days ago. He was searching for a specific book. I didn't think we had it but, he was the only customer, so I took the time to look. I found it after an hour. It was mis-shelved."

"And?" She ken'd the lass wasn't worried she would be upset about a mis-shelved book in her bookstore.

"In the hour we were searching, we were talking. He likes the same literature I do, the same bands. He is my age and also has had experiences that have put him off relationships. His name is Jude, was named after the Beatles song, and he is so cute."

"Ye got all that in an hour?"

"Well, after I found his book, he waited. Didn't want me walking home in the dark alone even though I told him I do it all the time."

"Did he come up? Has he seen yer flat?" Her voice is under tight control.

"No, no! We talked on the way home. And, we meet the next day for tea. I like him. I really like him. But, no. I wouldn't invite him into my flat."

"Does he know, does this Jude ken that ye are in a relationship?"

"What do ye want to do here, Lamb?"

"I...I don't know."

"Weel, ye need to figure it out. I have never been good at sharing. I want ye to go home. I need time to think and, it sounds like ye do too.".

She rings Claire as soon as she leaves.

"Gel, aren't you with Lamb?"

"Nae, she meet a lad." She bitterly says. She then tells her all she kens.

"Wow, sorry Gel."

"What are my options here?"

"As far as the lifestyle goes, you can forbid her to see him. It is your right as her dom. But, she will be miserable. You can let her see him and you. Or, you can let her go."

"What would ye do, if it was Jamie?"

"I would want to kill them both. But, we are more then dom and sub. You and Lamb are just, aren't you?"

"I thought so. Not sure now. Thanks Claire. I've some thinking to do." She rings off.

"Son of a bitch! She loves her."


	67. A Question, Delayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a question to ask Claire. She is distracted by her concern for Gellis.

He has been psyching himself his whole shift. Angus and Rupert teased him relently about it. But, they can't get to him. He is to full of nervous anticipation. He enters the house and goes in search of his woman.

He finds her in the kitchen. She isn't cooking. That is okay, because he plans on taking her out anyway. She sits at the table, sipping tea and staring into space. He frowns.

"What is wrong, mon ghairde?"

"Ohh. Hi Jamie. It is Gellis."

"Is she ill?" He can't figure out what else would put that look on her face. He sits down beside her.

"Not ill. In love."

"With Lamb? Weel that is good, isn't it?"

"It would be. But, Lamb has meet a man."

"A man. But.."

"Exactly. And Gel doesn't know what to do. She asked me."

"What did you advise her?" He takes the hand not holding on to the mug into his.

"She had three options. She can forbid her to see the guy. She can let her see them both. Or, she can let her go."

"Christ."

"Just so. Now, if they were just in a dom/sub relationship then the first or second would work. But, with Gel's feelings.."

"She has to let her go."

She nods. "If she forbids her, Lamb would be miserable. If, she let her see them both, she would be."

"And, if she let's her go, she will be too." She sadly nods. "When did she realize she loved her?"

"I think she only admitted it when she came to understand she may lose her. When did you know?" He looks at her, startled. "When?"

"The dinner party. The way she looked at her is the way I look at ye."

"What a mess. I am sorry Jamie. You had something special planned."

"It will bide. Our mate is more important."

They decide to invite her over. Misery loves company and all that. They feed her liqueur and ice cream. Listen to her sob and rage.

"It wasn't to be this way. I just wanted.."

"But he loves ye too." She whines.

"Hey. Have ye told her?"

"What?"

"Have ye told Lamb that ye love her. Ye can't give up on her until ye do."

"She likes this lad." 

"Nonsense. She has seen him twice. She is confused. Tell her how ye feel. Maybe she just needs guidance. Ye canna lose what ye dinna have. If she doesn't feel the same, then ye are still in the same spot. If she does.."

"That is brilliant Jamie. I will go to her now." She starts to stand and sways.

"Not so fast. Tomorrow is good enough. You are bunking here tonight."

"Okay. I do feel a bit sloshed."

"Just a bit." She leads her to her spare room to put her to bed. Jamie sits back on the couch, pulls the ring box out of his pocket, sighs, and puts it back. Tomorrow is good enough for that too.


	68. An Afterglow Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes love to Claire and then proposes amidst the sweet afterglow.

Gellis sleeps the sleep of the well sloshed. Jamie and Claire watch for a minute. "She will be okay, Claire. Will gave a monster headache. But, will be okay."

"Physically."

"Aye. But, there is naught we can do about that tonight. Will ye come to bed with me?"

She recalls ge had something special planned. Before Gellis.

"Yes Jamie." He took her hand and guided her into the bedroom. He took her face in his hands and bend and deeply kissed her. She stands on her tiptoes to get closer. When he notices, he lifts her up by her wounderful arse. Her legs come around his waist and she feels how much he wants her. She rocks against him, seeking to get as close as she can.

"Ah Christ baby," he groans out. "Slow down. I want to take my time with you." He carries them to the bed. He sits her on the side and pulls both there shirts off. She isn't wearing a bra and, his plan to be slow is made harder, as is his cock. 

"Yer breasts ( breests in the thickness of his Scot) are like ivory. Sae round and smooth. And, those nipples like cherries and just as sweet." He growls as he kneels before her. He runs his hands over them causing the must delicious squeaks to come from her. When he lowers his head, licking her from base to tip, high pitched keens are added. 

"Jamie! Oh God Jamie!" Her hands knot in his hair as he pulls one deep in his mouth. He plays until his name becomes wordless moans. He then lifts up and kisses her until they are both breathless before finally lowering her pants and knickers.

"Ye are sae wet. Sae wet. "

"You. You...do that to me." She pants out.

"Aye. Lets see what else I can do. God kens I can't be near ye and not want to touch ye." He cups her and begins to move his hand.

"Ohhh. Right there. Harder. Faster!" He shudders all over at the pure need in her voice. He follows instructions and she is soon arching and curling into his hand, her breath coming in huge gasps.

"Now. Come to me now." 

"One moment. I must taste ye."

"Jamie! I can't." He drops between her legs and she is helpless. All she can do is cling to the duvet behind her as her body is pulled back over the edge by his questing tongue, his probing fingers. She feels the explosion everywhere: from deep in her brain to her curling toes. Her legs clamp around his head as she curles completely around him. A few seconds later, she is able to release him. She still lays quivering under the force of the climax.

He pulls off his, quite tight, jeans off. He moves her to the center of the bed and slips inside her. Deep inside her, he feels the effect of her orgasm in her pulling, kneeding muscles. He wills himself still, not wishing to cum himself, yet. When her body relaxes, he starts to move. He slowly builds her back up.

"Jamie, I can't. It is to much." 

"I've ye Claire. Let go. Please let go." She clings to his neck and, with a few more deep thrusts from him, she does. This is sweeter then the other two. More gentle. She shudders, whispers his name, as it flows through her. 

"Oh my Claire. I love you." He says as he thrusts once more and fills her. 

A few minutes later, he gets the energy to move. He moves off of her and off the bed. She doesn't notice at first, lulled by the sweet afterglow, she is near sleep, when she feels him return.

"Where? What?"

"Not quite as dead as ye look, I hope." He teases, as he hides the ring box in his hand.

"No. Sleepy."

"I ken love. But, I need ye awake."

"Then, you shouldn't have loved me to sleep." She protests as her eyes drift shut.

"Aye but..please Claire. I've an important question for ye." She groans and sits up.

"Okay. I am listening." She gets more awake when he climbs beside her and kneels.

"Claire, I wasn't looking for what I found with ye. That makes it sweeter, I think. The unexpectedness of it. A love, unsought but sae true. I love ye more then I ken'd was possible. I can't see my future without ye in it. I can't see the next minute without ye in it. Ye are are essential as air to me. There will ne' be anyone else for me. I pray ye feel the same?" She nods, to choked-up to speak. "Sae, that is why I want ye to be my wife." He moves the ring box from behind his back. "Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye do me the honor of marrying me?"

She is still speechless as tears run down her face. But she nods and holds her left hand out. He slips the ring on with shaky hands. It fits perfectly( he had asked Gellis her size.) It is a diamond, princess cut, on a gold band.

"Thank ye." He whispers. "For trusting me with yer heart and future."

"Thank you, for being the man I never knew I needed." She manages to get out through her sobs. "I love you, so much Jamie."

"I love you, sae much Claire. Soon to be Mrs Fraser." They fall into each other, laughing and crying.


	69. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Gellis. Gellis decides how to handle Lamb.

"We are engaged." She says, in wonder, as she exams her ring in the sunlight coming through the window.

"We are. I had something else planned. Dinner and then the proposal but..Gellis. Not that I mind. Ye said yes. That is all that matters."

"It was perfect and so us. Sex, brought us together, after all."

"That it did. Any thoughts on when ye wish to do this?"

"Anxious lad." She teases as she climbs out of bed. She is still nude and a total distraction to her fiancee'. 

"Aye. Verra anxious. Come here." He pulls her back on the bed and against him. 

There is a sudden load banging on the door. "I need coffee. Are ye love birds awake?" Gellis' voice inturpts his attempted seduction. A bit of colorful Galiec ensues. She grins and, once again gets up. This time they succeed in getting dressed. 

"Gellis, ye look terrible." 

"Thanks lad. Just what a woman wants to hear." 

"Here, drink this." Claire sets something in front of her.

"This in not coffee." Her mate says, eying it through her bloodshot eyes.

"It is coming. Drink it. It will help restore your lost vitamins and minerals."

"It is green." Gellis replies.

"Just drink it." She lifts it to her lips and takes a tenative sip. 

"Not bad." 

"Told you." She sits a cup of coffee down and that is when Gellis notices the ring.

"Christ Almighty Claire. Are ye engaged?"

"Yes," Jamie comes up and wraps his arms around her," Just last night."

"Wow! Wait, that is why ye asked her ring size."

"Aye. I thought ye would figure it out."

"I should have. Oh man, I intrupted yer proposal plans, didn't I?"

"No worries Gellis. He did it perfectly."

"Good. Oh, congratulations ye two." She tries to get up to hug them and sways.

"Sit. Drink. We will come to you." After hugs, they sit down to breakfast. 

"I have been thinking." Gellis says.

"About?"

"Lamb. I have an idea how to handle this." They focus on her. "I am going to give her time to explore a relationship with this, Jude. Say three months. If she comes back to me after or during, fine. Good. If she doesn't, I will let her go."

"Sounds logical." 

"Aye Claire, she is young and I was her first. Let her see what else is out there."

"But, dinna wait forever."

"Just sae."

"Will you tell her you love her?"

"Nae, that would be to much pressure. It has to come from her. Not guilt."


	70. A Talk with Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis has an important talk with Lamb.

They meet at a public coffee house. She gets there first and turns the mug around and around in nervous energy as she waits. Lamb arrives ten minutes later. She is just as nervous. She twist her hands around and studders a bit while ordering.

"Don't be nervous," even though she is," I have a compromise." She gets quiet as the barrister brings her requested tea. When she leaves, she continues. "I could order ye not to see him," Lamb tenses up," but I won't."

"What then?" She asks as she holds the mug between her hands as an anchor.

"A compromise, as I said. I understand ye need to explore this with Jude, that ye never expected to meet a man that didn't scare ye. So, how about this, ye take three months to see him. If after the three months, ye decide to come back to me, fine. If not, also fine. I willna pressure ye. Ye decide."

"Ohh, thank you! I don't know what will happen with Jude. Truly. But, I am glad to have time to figure it out."

"Ye are young and only been with me. It would be unfair to keep ye from figuring this out." She nods vigorously in agreement. "But, I willna share ye. It has to be him or me."

"I understand. Thank you."

"So, have ye seen him since we last talked?"

"Yesterday? No. I wanted to talk to you again first." 

"Will ye tell him about this?"

"Aye, it is."

"So, yes. Not the details just basics."

"Right. And about the three months?"

She bites at her lip as she thinks. "Again, I think I must. So, he knows why if I choose you."

"Right. Just keep in touch, okay?"

"I will. Will you..?"

"Will I?"

"Ahhh will you get another sub for those three months?"

She wasn't going to, but the trace of jealousy she hears in her voice convinces her to. "Weel, ye will be with someone."

"Yes. So you will?"

"I will. But, I will let them know of the three months in case ye decide.."

"Right. That is logical. Just don't go falling in love. I may just come back. I must go. Have to return to work."

"Of course." They hug good bye and Rue watches her leave. "To late for that last piece of advice, lass." She thinks as she watches her walk away.


	71. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire do some wedding planning.

He comes home the next day with a stack of bridal magazines. He walks into to the living room and places them on the coffee table. 

"What is this, then?"

"I thought they would help. They have articles on gowns, flowers, cakes, all that kind of stuff."

"That is so sweet Jamie. So very sweet. But, I don't want any of that."

"But, you want to be married, right?"

"I want to be married. I want to be joined to you. I just don't want this," she gestures to the magazines." I don't want a big wedding. I just want us, a few friends, a simple ceremony. Maybe here, at the park, hospital chapel. Just small and simple."

"Oh...I should have asked not assumed."

"Hush," she pulls him down beside her and climbs on to his lap. "That was incredibly sweet. Most ladies, especially for the first marriage, would want all the trappings. I am just not most ladies."

"Aye, that is true." He rubbed her back and she starts to purr," Sae a simple service with Gellis, and maybe Angus and Rupert, Lamb maybe depending, there."

"Yes please. I will need to meet Angus and Rupert before they come to our wedding, you know."

"Yes please. I will need to meet Angus and Rupert before they come to our wedding, you know."

"Hmmmm," she is distracted by his roaming hands finding her bum. "Ahhh, maybe somewhere else."

"Okay. A pub maybe?"

"Ahhh yah okay." He is kneeding her through her jeans. 

"Sae, when do ye want to do this?"

"Do what?"

He chuckles," Meet Angus and Rupert."

"Whenever." She has started moving to his hand and feels him harden against her thigh.

"This ahhh weekend."

"Okay. Should I ahhh invited Gellis?" He is working the buttons of the shirt she is wearing.

"Huh? Ohh sure."

"Meet them this weekend. Wedding next?"

That stops him. He looks into her lust darkened eyes. "Next weekend?"

"No reason to wait. I want to be your wife. I want you as my husband."<

"Then ye shall get yer wish. Whatever ye want."

"Right now, I want you." He growls low and then lays her down.


	72. Her Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovemaking

"What do ye wish for?" He asks against her neck. "What can I do for ye?" She shudders at the feelings, both physical and emotional, that run through her. How does he know that she needs to be Healer right now? With all the wedding talk, that she needs control?

"Kiss me. Kiss me all over." He groans as he starts where he is. Pressing kisses over her neck. He licks across her pulse, thrilling at the feel of it jumping under his tongue. He works up to her ear sucking her earlope until she begs him to move on. 

He takes her lips, kissing her as his hands roam down her body. He lifts her legs up, placing her center to center with himself. He runs his erection over her as he kisses all over her face. He retakes her lips, in time to swallow her cry of pleasure as he brings her to climax. They are both still fully clothed.

"Holy hell Fire." She gasps out. 

"At yer service." He says as he lifts their shirts off. He starts at the junction of her neck and shoulders and kisses his way down. She is on the verge of combustion when he reaches her breasts. Her nails are buried in his back as he licks, kisses and sucks her. Her moans turn into cries of both his names before he is done and works down her body. 

He slips her pants off and kisses her belly. She holds her hands, fisted in his hair, willing herself not to rush what she asked for. He kisses all around her stomach and lower abdomen before working down her legs. She loses her gip on his hair. Desperately needing to touch him, she reaches out and finds his hand. He was reaching for her too. He holds her hand as he explores her legs and feet with his mouth. He then, finally, works his way back up her inner thighs.

"Jamie! Fire!" It is a plea. She takes the hand she holds and places it on her breast. He starts to massage it before kissing her right in the center of her sex. She shivers all over and her nipple gets hard under his hand. He starts to flick it with his finger as the other hand lowers her knickers. He presses his lips against her clit and sets in to drive her right over the edge.

She closes her eyes as the living room, house, Inverness, Scotland, Europe, and the Earth itself fades away. All that exists is Jamie and herself. Her reality is reduced to his mouth and her clit. 

He climbs up her body after. Her heavy arms reach for him. He lays his head on her chest to feel her racing heart. "Rest love. We will head to bed in a bit." She nods as her hands cradle him. They are both soon asleep.


	73. Meeting the Lads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire , Gellis, and Lmb meet Jamie's mates Rupert and Angus.

"So, am I Gellis or Rue?" She is getting ready to meet Jamie's mates. They are meeting at a local pub.

"Gellis. We don't want to hit them with tbe whole tale at once. We are telling them today that we are to be married in a week." Claire replies as she pulls her messy hair into a bun.

Gellis just shakes her head. "A week. I still can't quite believe that. What is the rush? Are ye with bairn?" Claire flashes her a dirty look.

"No. I love him Gel and he, me. We want something simple so why wait."

"I guesa. It will be fun to see their faces. They are just meeting ye and ye are announcing yer week away marriage."

"Ahh true. Will Lamb be joining us and, if so, what do we call her?"

"Yes. She is coming for you and Jamie." She lets out a deep sigh. "Her name is Mary. Mary Hawkins."

"Mary the Lamb. That is..I am sorry Gel. If you don't want her there.."

"No." She rearranges her face," I do. Maybe to much but..she is yer mate too and, this is yer engagement party."

"You sure?"

"I am."

They arrive after Rupert and Angus. The two men can't be more different. Angus is short, shorter then Claire. He is dark of hair and eyes. Rupert is big, a stout man with lighter hair and eyes.

"Sae, this is the lass ye have been hiding from us." Angus says by way of greeting," hello, I am Angus Mackenzie. The best man in the house." There is a loud "hhmmmpf" from the other man.

"Dinna mind him lass. He is a bit daft. I am Rupert Fitzgibbon, a close mate of Jamie's."

"Nice to meet you both. I am Claire Beauchamp and this is my best mate, Gellis Duncan."

They both stand and shake their hands. Then they all find seats around the big table they reserved.

"We ne' thought the lad was ever going to introduce ye, Claire. Even though we ken'd of yer existence before he told us." Rupert says.

"Aye, he tends to say yer name in his sleep." Angus adds. She turns towards Jamie, who is beet-red. She smiles at him.

"I think that is very sweet." 

"Now, ye see why I delayed introducing her to ye. What else will ye tell her?" The two man look at each other and grin. 

"Weel, there was the time.." Mary's breathless arrival intrupts whatever Angus was going to say. 

"So sorry I am late. We got a late order in. I am Mary Hawkins. A mate of Jamie, Claire, and Gellis. And, you are?" Gel stares at her, in shock. This isn't the scared little Lamb, she first meet. Maybe Jude was good for her.

"Angus Mackenzie, Mary." He stands and presents his hand.

"I am Rupert Fitzgibbon."

"Nice to meet you. Have I missed the announcement?"

"No Mary. We were waiting for you." Claire replies. She looks to Jamie. They are his mates.

"Right, we didn't just invite ye here to meet Claire and her mates. We also wished to invite ye to our wedding. Next Saturday at two pm at the hospital chapel." Silence descents as Angus and Rupert look to them, then each other, then back to them.

"Sae, when is the bairn due?" Rupert finally asks.

"I am not pregnant." Claire replies, with a sigh.

"We love each other. We wish to be married and, we want simple." Jamie adds.

"Ye introduce us and, invite us to yer wedding at the same time." Angus says. "It is a bit queer."

"We know we haven't had the typical courtship. But, it works for us. Will ye come?" 

"How could we miss ye tying the knot lad. Of course we will come."

"Congratulations." Adds Angus. "Claire if ye need any dirt on Jamie, anything to hold over his head, come to us. We ken all the dirt." She laughs.

"I will sure keep that in mind." It is then she realizes that Mary had been silent. She looks to her. "Mary, you are invited too."

"I thank you. Congratulations. You two will have a very good marriage. You are perfect for each other." She looks to Gellis and then turns back to Claire," Can I bring a guest?"

Ohhh, Claire thinks. Oh boy. She looks to Gellis. She had turned toward Angus and was engaging him in conversation. Okay then. "Sure Mary." 

"We must toast this exciting event." Angus is saying.

"Absolutely. Lets get smashed. That is the proper way to celebrate a Scottish engagement." Gellis agrees. Claire looks to Jamie.

"Twil be okay, mon Ghairde. We will keep her safe." He whispers to her.


	74. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's engagement party.

She watches Gellis closely. She drowns drink after drink, watching Mary out of the corner of her eye while flirting with Angus. She had been flirting with them both until Rupert held up his hand, showing her the wedding band on his finger. Now she is focused on Angus in, a desperate bid, to make Mary jealous.

Mary, for her part, is talking with Rupert, Jamie and herself, totally ignoring Gellis and her antics. "So, you are content with a simple wedding?" She asks Claire.

"I am. Not to much into the fussy, girly stuff. It really is only about making my relationship with Jamie all official and legal."

"Aye. Marriage is great. Tis wonderful to be a true and forever partner with the love of yer life." Rupert, a bit sloshed, waxes poetic. Jamie gives him a grin. 

"I truly look forward to it." He says looking at Claire and not his mate. She catches his eye and then his lips for a slow and sensuous kiss.

"Och! Get a room ye two!" A very drunk Gellis yells out.

"Leave them alone Gellis. They are in love." Mary quietly says. The table gets silent as the tension, that has been simmering between the two, comes fully to the surface.

"Ahh love. Love is wonderful until it isn't. I am sure ye two will be fine. Ye chose weel. Someone who love ye too. Love. I think I will stick to lust. Tis easier." Gellis loudly declares.

"Angus, why don't you take Gellis on the dance floor for a bit." Jamie urges. Angus meets his eyes and nods.

"Come lass. I want to show ye my moves." He leads her away and the table breathes a collective sigh of relief.

"Was she...I didn't....it was to be just..?" Mary stumbles out. Claire squeezes Jamie's hand.

"Come Mary. We need to talk." She leads her away.

"What, in the name of all the Saints, is going on?" Rupert asks Jamie.

"A long story. Mary and Gellis had a casual relationship. Mary meet someone else. Gellis then realized that she felt something more then casual between them."

"Oh. Poor lass."

"Aye." His eyes search for Claire and find her at the beginning of the hall that leads to the loos, earnestly talking to Mary.

"It wasn't to be like you and Jamie. It was just to be..well."

"I know. But, Gel, she feels a bit more for you, I am afraid."

"Is she in love with me?"

"Are you with Jude?" Claire counters, knowing it isn't for her to tell.

"I think I may be. I feared blokes. It is why I choose..but, he is so kind and gentle. Hasn't pushed for more then hand holding and a few kisses."

"Does he know of your arrangement with Gellis?" She bites at her lip and fidgets. "I take that as a no. You must tell him. And, you must choose. It isn't right to keep either hanging."

"I know."

"Ahh Mary. None of this is your fault. You didn't cause it but, you must fix it. I am here if you need to talk."

"Thank you Claire." They hug and head back to the table.

"Will ye dance with me?" Jamie asks when she returns.

"Absolutely. Take Mary out Rupert. If your wife wouldn't mind."

"She wouldn't. She trust me." He offers his hand to Mary.

"So, did ye get the lass sorted?" Jamie asks as they sway together.

"I tried. She is confused. Believes herself in love with Jude but, is quite concerned about Gellis."

"Iffrin. Should we not allow her to bring him to the wedding then?"

"I don't think that is necessary. Gellis is an adult. I will have a talk with her, make sure she doesn't act this way there." They both look towards Gellis, draped around Angus, as they half dance, half make-out, in a dark corner of the dance floor.

"Now who needs to get a room." Jamie says with a chuckle.

"He won't hurt her, will he?"

"Nae, he kens what this is about. I think they both will have fun, fun they probably wilna recall tomorrow, and that will be the end of it."

"Okay. That is good. Speaking of fun." She presses against him."it feels like you have something for me."

He groans low, as he grabs her arse and pulls her closer. "Christ woman. Ye are determined to kill me. This is our own engagement party. We canna slip away this early."

"Who said anything about slipping away?"


	75. Pup Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Lol

"Oh." He quickly gets her meaning. "Where?"

"Come." She takes his hand and leads him out to the back. An alley runs along the back of the pub. There is a set of stairs that lead up to a fire escape. She walks over to them and leans back against them.

"Fire," She pulls his shirt out of his pants, placing her hands on his chest. She feels the shudders go through him. "Please tell me you went full Scot today?"

"Oh aye."

"Very good. So, did I." She leads his hand under her skirt.

"Bloody f*ck." He groans out as he feels her, bare, wet, and hot.

"Yes please." She undoes his pants and pulls him out. His hands are busy. One explores under her dress. The other is working the buttons of her blouse. He opens it enough to reach her nipples. He works them as he works her clit with his thumb, thrusting into her with two other fingers.

"Ahhh Christ! Close!" She groans out as he pulls her towards the edge of sanity. He drops his head, taken her lips, then her nipple. "Ahhhh Yesssss!" 

He looks to her glazed eyes as he guides himself into her. He shields her from any passersbys( not that anyone that saw them wouldn't know exactly what they were doing). It was part of the excitement. 

She pulls him closer as he starts to rock inside her. "Faster." She growls into his ear. He is quick to obey, moving faster as she balances herself against the stairs. He fears hurting her. The raisers were metal. So, he lifts her up by her arse, holding her against his body.

"God yes, Fire. Right there." Ahhh he was hitting her g-spot in this position. She starts to squeak as she draws closer. She starts to grind back. 

"Cum for me Healer." He whispers hoarsly. He is so close.

"Ehhhhhh! F*ck! Ahhhhohhhhh!" She does and he feels her squeeze him as she squirts. 

"Give me yer mouth!" He buries his own scream of release in her mouth.

"We made a grand mess." It is a few minutes later. They were unable to speak or, barely move, at first.

"Well worth it."

"Oh yes. I've a bit of clothe in my purse." She collects it from where it hangs behind her, on the stairs.

"Planning this, were ye?"

"With us I never know when we will be overcome. But yes. It is why I didn't wear knickers." She cleans them both before throwing the rag in a rubbish bin.

"Come Claire. Let's see if the others ken what we were about." She laughs as she takes his arm and they scroll back in.


	76. Jude and a Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude shows up and Gellis outs Lamb

Gellis, hanging drunkly off Angus, just arches her eyes at them when they come back. Claire just smiles. 

"Sae, had a wee bit of fun, did ye Jamie?" Rupert says.

"Aye." He isna ashamed that he and Claire have a healthy sex life. Claire had went to the loo, dragging Gellis with her.

"I overheard ye, ye ken." Rupert continues," Fire and Healer. Nicknames or.." Before he can answer him( and what would he have said?), there is a commotion at their table where Angus and Mary sit.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" The lass asks. Jude. Oh boy., Jamie thinks. 

"When you said you were busy tonight, I decided to go out with my blokes. I didn't expect you to be here."

"We are celebrating my mates, Claire and Jamie's engagement." She explains, gesturing Jamie over.

"James Fraser. Nice to meet ye. Claire will be out of the loo soon."

"Jude McDonald. Congratulations."

"Thank ye." Claire moves towards them as Gellis trails behind. Jamie thinks quick, but, his mind dulled by spirits and good loving, canna come up with a plan to prevent Gellis from meeting Jude. "Claire, meet Mary's mate, Jude McDonald. Jude, my love Claire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My Mary has mentioned you both in a favorable light." Claire is shocked and looks back at the quickly approaching Gellis before recalling her manners.

"A pleasure."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you." Gellis stops beside her.

"And how be this, then?"

"Hello, I am Jude McDonald, Mary's boyfriend." If she wasn't drunk maybe it would have went better. Maybe. 

"Gellis Duncan, Mary's dom." She says loud enough for their entire party to hear. 

"Gellis!" Mary and Claire say together.

"Ahh, she hasn't told ye about me, huh? Aye, she feared lads, sae came to me for what she needed. Gave her, her first orgasm. Took her virginity too, with a strap on. Sae, ye are welcome. Ye dinna have to that job." Claire is frantically pulling on Gellis, trying to get her away. Jamie, comes out of his shock and starts to help. Jude stands in shock as Mary tries to get him away from Gellis. Rupert and Angus are in equal shock.

"Gellis Louis Duncan! What in the name of hell is wrong with you?" Claire hisses after her and Jamie get her to the other side of the pub.

"He had a right to know."

"Aye, and was for the lass to tell." Jamie says.

"He kens now." She mumbles before slumping down in the seat and closing her eyes.

"Was she telling the truth?" Jude confronts Mary.

"I was going to tell you?"

"When? After we had sex? Don't you think I had a right to know from you? Not your smashed dom, Christ!" He paces back in front in front of her.

"You did. I am sorry. I should have.."

"I don't even know you. Are you Mary the book store owner or Mary the sub who has had sex with a woman?"

"I am both."

"Are you still her sub? Have you been..while seeing me?"

"No, I haven't been. Gellis and I we are on a break of sorts, so I can figure this out."

"Figure what out? Who you want?"

"Yes."

"I will make it easier. I am done. Go back to your dom, Mary." He storms out. 

"Do ye think Jamie and Claire are involved in that stuff, also?" Angus asks.

Rupert recalls Fire and Healer and nods. "Just maybe."


	77. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the outing.

They stand still after Gellis falls into her drunken stupor. After a couple deep breaths, they decide to split up.

"I will take the lads. You check on Mary."

"Do you think they have put it together?" He nods and explains what Rupert had overheard. "Ah bloody hell!"

"Dinna fash love. I will deal with it." He walks over to them as she heads over to Mary.

"Sae, are ye the sub or dom Fire?" Angus greets him. He sighs. He decides to swear them to secrecy and then tell them all.

"It canna leave this table. Ye must swear it." They both nod. "Aloud lads."

"Aye. We swear it."

"Mary?" She stands against the wall, curled into herself. Her eyes search for Claire's before dropping.

"He left me. Said he didn't know me. True enough, I guess. But, how is he to know me when I don't even know myself."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I tried. He didn't wish to listen."

"I am the sub. Ye ken how much control we must be in at call outs and in House. I needed an outlet. I dinna intent to fall in love with her or her with me. But, she is the best thing to ever happen to me. We are made for each other."

"Aye, I can see that plain. Like my Marian and I." Rupert says.

"Wait, we pulled her out of a wreck. Were ye..then?" Angus asks.

"Aye. Had just spent the weekend together. I dinna even ken her real name yet."

"That is why ye stayed." Rupert recalls.

"Aye. I couldn't leave her."

"Well maybe he will later. After he has a chance to calm down." Claire sooths.

"I don't care. If he couldn't listen to me today..."

"I understand. Had you..been intimate with him?"

"No, thank God. Why did she do it? Why did she act thus?"

"She loves you."

"Will you keep our secret?" Jamie asks his mates.

"Aye Jamie. Tis nice to see ye sae happy and settled." Rupert agrees. They both turn to Angus.

"Aye. I swore. Besides, Rupert be right. Ye are my mate. I want to see ye happy."

"Thank ye."

"She is what?"

"In love with you. I would have left it for her to say but, I don't know what will happen now. You have a right to know."

"Where is she?" Claire leads her back to the table where she lays more then halfway to unconscious. Mary walks up and lifts her head up. Gel partially opens her eyes.

"Mary. I am sae sorry."

"You love me?"

"I do." Mary nods before pulling back her hand and slapping her. When Gellis eyes fly all the way open.

"Now that I've your attention, we need to talk."


	78. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis and Mary, tasked with helping Claire set up a surprise for Jamie, are overwhelmed. Angry makeup sex results.  
> Quite Explicit

"I need you and Mary's help today." Claire says on the phone a few days later. Mary is back with Gellis but things are very uneasy between them.

"With what?"

"Well, as you know, we will be having our wedding night here before heading out on our honeymoon. I want to transform the locked room, the room neither have us has been in since the night of the punishment, into a place where we can have a romantic but, kinky, wedding night. It will redeem it, you see?"

"Romantic but kinky describes you two perfectly. Of course we will help."

An hour later, they are all gathered. Jamie is at work leaving them time to get it done before he returns.

"First we need to move some of these restrains out and bring a bed in." Claire starts out saying.

"Ye have a spare bed around here somewhere?" Gellis asks.

"Actually, I do. Lets get these restrains out of the way." She points to the restrain systems by the wall. The three ladies move them to the other side of the room. Then, Claire goes over and moves a strap on the wall down. To the shock of the others, a bed appears.

"You had a bed hiding in the wall?" Mary stares at it in shock.

"I did. This room is full of surprises." It is just a full size. Jamie and she will have to sleep( if they do at all that night) close together. Not a problem. She secures it to the floor. Her and Mary make it with fresh sheets and a duvet. They are a bit more girly then she would normally use but, it is for her wedding night. 

"Okay, what do you want left out?" Gellis says as she explores the various restrain systems, the ones that secure a person for whipping, ones on the wall that hold hands above the head, stretching the body out, and others.

"This, this, and this need put up." Gellis understands. They are the ones that secure for whipping. Those memories are not needed.

"Where do they go?" She unlocks the big walk-in closet that Jamie had selected the maid custume from. 

"They fold down." She demonstrates on one. They soon have then all locked away. They then start to rearrange the other systems. Claire places a pair of lambskin handcuffs on the headboard of the bed. She lays several different sized vibrators on a table she places by the bed. 

"What is this?" Mary holds up a bar with handcuffs on each end.

"That holds legs open." Claire explains. "Okay, thanks guys. I think I just need the candles now. Be right back."

Mary still holds the leg restrain. Her breath is labored. She looks to Gellis. They had been sharing a bed again, since the night of the engagement party, but hadn't shared their bodies. They have talked. Gellis had apologized for saying what she said. Mary had accepted it and, admitted that Jude wasn't the man she thought he was. They lived under an uneasy peace. But, tension still simmered. It explodes as Gellis takes the steps to get to her. 

She grabs her face and roughly kisses her. Mary bites her lip as she claws at her back, both seeming to pull her closer and try to push her away. Gellis pulls at Mary's hair, keeping her flush against her body and lips.

Forgetting they are at Claire's house, they struggle to get their shirts off without leaving each other's lips. Finally they pull apart long.enough to get them off. They come back together in a clash of lips and fingernails down backs and across necks.

"I am still angry at you." Mary confesses between frantic kisses. "But, I wamt you to much to care." She works the clasp of Gellis' bra. It comes loose and she lets it fall between them. Mary's hands are immediately kneeding and pulling.

"Ohhhh f*ck! Why angry?" 

"I shouldn't have heard you love me from Claire." She says before dropping her head and biting the nipple she had been pulling on. Gellis gasps as she works the clasp of Mary's bra

"Sorry. Oh God, I am sorry!" Mary is suckling her hard. This is when the forgotten Claire walks back in.

"Oh! Sorry! Ahhh, use whatever you want just clean up. And change the sheets." She drops the bag of candles by the door and quickly backs out with a smile.

She meets Jamie at the front door. "We are going out." She announces."

"Okay. Let me run up and change first."

"Nope. You are fine. Let's go."

"What is up?"

"Gellis and Mary are making up, up there."

"Ohhh.'" They turn and walk out.

After a moment of embarrassment, they return to what they had been doing. Mary backs Gellis against one of the restrain systems. She lifts her hands above her head and secures them with the leather straps. She then returns to her breasts.

Gellis is withering, needing to touch her, needing her to touch her lower. But, Mary stayed on her breasts, licking, sucking, biting, until she had Gellis begging.

"Why didnt you tell me?" She has moved completely away. Gellis is a mess of unfulfilled desire. 

"You were exploring your feelings for Jude." 

"That is only a partial answer, at best." She stands, hands on her hips. Her own deep breathing is causing her chest to move in a very distracting way. Gellis tears her eyes back to her eyes.

"Aye, I was scared. To be sae open. We were just to be sub and dom."

"I see. But, we are more now and honesty is important."

"It is sae, honestly, how do you feel about me?" She walked right into that one. She walks over to Gellis. She takes her lips and kisses her deeply.

"I love you too. I thought I should want someone like Jude. That it would be easier. But.."

"Please release me. I need to hold ye." She does and they fall into each others arms and to the floor. Their kisses have a new edge. Not just.full of desire anymore. Gellis lifts her up and claims her own breasts. Mary's keens echoe around the room. They pull off their pants and grind their coochies together. Their soaked knickers add a sweet friction as they rock together. Their lips and hands never stop exploring as they drive each other up and over.

Gellis lays her down and takes the leg spreader. She opens her legs and locks them in place after removing her knickers. She kisses down her body before lifting her bond legs to her shoulders and burying herself between her legs. She takes her to unknown heights when she places her fingers inside her and finding her g spot. She cums with a roar as pleasure fires everyone of her neurons. 

"Do ye forgive me for not being honest with my feelings?" They lay cuddled on the floor after. She had removed the leg restrains and they are twisted together like a pretzel.

"I do. Do you fogive me for Jude?" 

"Aye. Ye had to ken. I love ye Mary."

"I love you Gellis." They kiss deeply for a few minutes before getting up and straightening up. They redress and place the candles around the room before leaving it and locking up.


	79. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamies tie the knot, literally.

"Can ye believe ye are getting married today?" Gel greets her on the morning of her wedding.

"Truly, I can't believe I am getting married at all. I never thought..but, I never expected Jamie. I never expected a love like this."

"Ye deserve it." 

"What about you? Are you and Mary okay?"

"We are. She loves me too. Was just scared. Up or down?" She asks about her hair.

"A bit of both. I can see that. So, taking it slow?"

"Weel, tis to late for that. We are fully committed and will see where it goes."

"Very good." Gellis works her hair into a partial updo with some curles fallen in the back and sides. "Thank you. That is perfect."

Jamie paces back and forth as he waits time to head to the hospital chapel. Angus and Rupert watch him.

"Relax man. Ye dinna wish to seem to eager." Angus says.

"Seem, I am anxious. I am about to be forever joined to the woman who is my soulmate."

"Och, romantic poppycock."

"Wait until the right one finds ye, then ye will ken what Jamie is going through." Rupert says. 

Gellis helps her into the dress. It isn't a standerd bridal gown but, more feminine then anything Jamie has ever seen her in. It is a light blue( white would feel like a bad joke) and flares at the waist. It ends at her knees. It cuts straight across her chest. The sleeves are half length. She wears sheer stockings and gold colored sandels. She wears a pair of gold drop earrings that were her mum's and a pearl necklace that was Jamie's mum's.

"You are quite beautiful and just girly enough." Gellis declares. "Are you ready?"

She blows her breath out. "Yes. Let's go get me properly hidged. 

Jamie and his mates stand in the hall behind the chapel. It is a half hour until he is to enter. He fingers the silver broach that has been handed down generation after generation as far back as he kens. It is the last thing he will add to his wedding clothes. It contains his old clan motto on it in flowing French,' Je suis prest'. I am ready.

Mary meets them at the hospital entrance. "Wow Claire. You look like a proper lady." She blushes as soon as she says it. "I don't mean you aren't a lady.."

"Isn't she precious?" Gellis says with affection. "She kens Mary."

"I do. It isn't my normal look but, Jamie deserves someone who looks the part." They all enter the elevator. 

"Just a few more minutes." Rupert tells him. He nods and attaches the broach. He is beyond ready. 

Claire stands outside the closed door to the chapel. Mary and Gellis have already entered. She hears Rupert and Angus also. They are their only guests. She wanted small and intimate and sure got it. She takes a steading breath and opens the door.

Jamie stands in front with the hospital chaplain. He jerks at the sound of the opening door. 

He steals her breath. Suddenly she wishes she had worn a more traditional gown. For her groom stands before her in a kilt. His shirt is white and linen. A cermonal sword is strapped to his side. He smiles when he sees her. The chapel is small enough that she is by his side in a few large steps( no hesitation steps for her). He bows low beside her.

"Yer servant, madame." 

"Oh Jamie. You are so hot." The small gathering burst into laughter. It is truly them.

"I canna wait to see what naughty thing ye have under that lady-like dress." 

"Let's get you two married first." The chaplain declares. "Take her hands." They clasp hands and turn and face each other. They knew the traditional wedding vowes just wouldn't work so, they had wrote their own. The chaplain invites Claire to go first.

"I wasn't looking for what I found in you. Love wasn't just a foreign concept, it was a forbidden one. I fought it. But, over time, you tore down all those layers. You made love and trust okay. You made it safe. I am so glad I found you or, you found me, that day. I can't imagine my.life without you now. I love you so much Jamie."

"Ye were sae not was I was expecting. You were and are sae much more. You are everything I ne' ken'd I needed. Ye challenge me everyday to be the man ye see in me. You are my whole world Claire. I can't see one moment of my future without ye in it. I love ye Claire more then I ever ken'd was possible."

A soft 'ahhh' comes from their mates, even Angus.

"Do you have the rings?" They nod and pull them out. "Jamie, place the ring on Claire's finger and tell her what it means."

"Claire, tisn't a sign of ownship I place on yer hand but, partnership. Ye and I will be eaual in our marriage. All major decisions we will make together. Tis just a symbol that I am yer's and ye are mine."

"Jamie, my husband, my best mate, my partner everyday. This ring represents that. That we are each others masters. That none other will ever hold the place each of us do in each others hearts and life's."

He takes her left arm and places it across his right. They are pulse to pulse. Rupert jumps up to tie their bond arms together. It is an auld Scottish tradition, usually involving to exchange of blood.

"Ye are blood of my blood."

"Bone of my bone."

"I give ye my body that us two may be one."

"I give you my spirit until our lifes may be done."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may...never mind." No need to finish it as their lips are locked together. A cheer goes up.


	80. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers quite explicit wedding night and honeymoon.

He insists on carrying her over the threshold. "Come Jamie. We aren't traditional." She says when he lifts her up at the door.

"I ken. But, I am Scottish Mrs Fraser and some things must be done." She surrenders and he carries her over and into the house. He continues up the stairs and heads towards their room.

"No, that door." She points towards the door at the end of the hallway. He looks at her with wide eyes. "I know. We, Gel, Mary, and I prepared it." He nods and heads that direction.

They enter and he stops at the entrance, his wife still in his arms. "I guess ye did. I dinna recall a bed being here." He lowers her to the floor. Gellis had slipped into the room ahead of them and lit the candles. It is the perfect mix of romantic and kinky. It is them.

"It has always been here. Comes out of the wall." She explains.

"This room is full of surprises." He says stepping farther in.

"You don't mind, do you? I thought it would be the perfect way to redeem it."

"I dinna mind at all." He draws her to himself. "I am curious what surprises are under that conservative dress.

"I am curious if you are wearing anything under that kilt." She replies pressing close to him. 

"Let's." He reaches back to unzip the dress. It falls in a puddle at her feet. Under it is a white lace teddy, cut high on her legs and low on her breasts. She has fishnet stockings halfway up her legs. He grunts low at the sight of her. She steps out of her dress and stands before him in just the teddy, stockings, and gold sandels.

"Ye are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He says in a choked voice. 

"Strip." She orders. He does with shaking hands. He undoes the belt and it hits the floor. It is the most erotic sound Claire has ever heard. Her nipples tent the lace and she lifts her hands up to them, rubbing them with her own thumbs as she watches her husband undress. He pulls his shirt up and off, takes the boots off, and reaches for the kilt.

"No. Leave it on for now." He looks up and sees what she is doing and loses his ability to speak. ""Like that?" He nods. She smiles and let's her other hand trail down her body. He watches her proccess with lust darken eyes. She just feathers her hand over her wet sex. He licks his lips. She does it again with a soft moan. She watches him as she starts to play in ernest. Her fingers pull at his nipples as her other hand starts to stroke over the lace and satin. His hand starts to stroke over his kilt as he watches her pleasure herself. They are both breathing hard as her fingers move faster.

"Ohhhh shit. Christ Jamieeeee!" She cries out as she cums. Her legs almost give out but her husband is there. He pulls her close and kisses her hard. She clings the him as she struggles to get her breath back. He moves his head down to her super erect nipples. He pulls one deep into his month. "Oh f*ck! Harder." He does while drawing the teddy down to free the other to his hand. She pants against him as she reaches under his kilt to see he had went full Scot. She starts to stroke him. He works the other with his mouth after dropping the teddy to her waist. After fully lavishing her breasts, he drops down and ran his tongue over her center.

"Ohhhhh Goddddd!" He works her back over the edge before fully lowering her teddy off. He doesn't remove her stockings or shoes.

"On the bed Fraser." She orders when she can talk. "My turn." She straps his waists to the headboard securing his hands above his head. She starts at his lips, kissing him before moving down. She pulls and sucks on his nipples too. 

"On the bed Fraser." She orders when she can talk. "My turn." She straps his waists to the headboard securing his hands above his head. She starts at his lips, kissing him before moving down. She pulls and sucks on his nipples too. 

"Ah Dhai! Ah Dhai! Please!" He is pleading after a bit of this.

"Relax husband. I have you." She kisses down his belly, twirling her tongue in his bellybutton. He arches up, letting out a delicious scream. "Like that, do you?"

"Oh aye. Please." She grins and continues to play with his naval. When he is panting and unable to talk, she moves down. She kisses up his legs, holding him still with her own legs. Finally, she lifts his kilt. He is shiny with need. She loses her breath in anticipation. She lowers her head.

After a few minutes, she replaces her mouth with her vagina, easing down on him. He is still bond, given her full control to ride him hard. 

"Oh bloody f*ck do I love you." She groans out as she cums hard. 

"And I ye. Please Claire. I need to touch ye." She undoes his cufs and he pulls her close and rolls her over taken over the rythymn. She lifts her own arms up, securing them only with his own hand as his other runs over her lips and breasts with the other one.

"Mrs Fraser, give me yer mouth." She does and swallows her name and his own cry as he cums a second later.

They leave for their honeymoon the next morning.

The end.


End file.
